


Six plus Ten equals Family

by jboy44



Category: Ben 10 Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 58,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: after beating Cozy glow the girls were allow then Eon showed up, Sent to another world while the Tennyson's were camping, Both groups changed not pony not human between, they have along road ahead. With fire forged friends, more like family
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

In Equestria Twilight and her friends where smiling, as they walked about it, "we did it we stopped cozy glow…. Who would have though a foal could be bad!?"

that is when a voice of an unknown said, "I did!" they all then turned to see a biped know Eon in panic Rarity's horn fired off a blast as she yelled only for Eon to hold out a finger stopping it and making it shatter like glass, "Gee see someone knew and attack Gee talk about the masters of friendship!"

the other six looked at an embarrassed Rarity as eon said, "I am Eon the eternal A human cursed to never be able to die but continues to age!" he then removed his helmet and showed a skull face laughing insanely as the six ponies hugged at out fear.

Rainbow dash was crying, "I am sorry girls but I peed!"

Fluttershy looked at her, "that's ok we all did Dashie!"

Applejack gulped as she asked, "… so did ya'll comes here to get that curse broken! As it seems you are the last human!" she gulped remembering stories of humans being chaos beings that were either the best friends you could ask for, or your worst enemy.

Eon laughed as he said, "No I am not the last human we simple split off form you lot into our own world with the aid for Discords mother! Don't bring her up to him she was horrible and not the one form that stupid mirror portals of your's Twilight sparkle."

the purple alicorn gulped as Pinkie pie shock as she said, "… then why's you here Mr Eon!?" she asked scared, "and can you put the helmet back on?"

eon smirked as he held out his hand making the forest around them die as he said, "NO I AM EVIL! And Sorry but I owe Mama Chaos a favor and she asked me to make sure her Son is never happy again taking away the woman her son loves Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy gasped, "DISCORD IS IN LOVE WITH ME!" the other five said, "YOU JUST REALIZED THIS NOW!?" in a moment portal opened under them and they all fell it closing.

As they fell through it the Ponies start reshaping as they saw Eon with his hands behind his head, "you'll be reshaped upon the end of this one way tunnel no going back ever!" he laughed before vanishing.

Meanwhile at a campsite on Earth.

Ben was looking at his utimatrix sad as he said, "I can't believe Julie broke up with me!"

Carl Tennyson sat down beside his son beside the fire " I know son not everyone can handle our weirdness I mean me and my mom pat ourselves on the back sure we were mad about the lies but we raised a super hero!"

Sandra nodded, "yeah but what's that!" their was a bright flash. It knocked them out.

Ben was getting up first thing he noticed his hands had no nails and were covered in Fur he then looked at his reflection in the ultimatrix he was looking at an anthro unicorn with green eyes green fur and brown mane and tail.

Ben then looked behind him at the tail before almost tripping over his new feet with while hidden by his shoes was clearly hooves before attaching himself with a Mana ball hovering he noticed his horn glowing as he said, "…. Suck it Gwen I can do that too now!" he said getting to his feet or hooves as he said, "Mom Dad you guys ok?"

he said getting the hang of it to walk over towards his dad now looking like an older version of him but with Brown eyes as he said, "it's ok Dad it's me! I don't know what that was but this is not the kind of changes I am use to !"

Carl sat up as he sat up holding his head, "yeah.. Oh look I have magic now!" he said hovering his phone to him, "I'll call my dad you go check on what that was!"

Sandra got up she appeared to be a pegasus anthro white fur blodne mane and tail Green eyes her wings coming through the back of her shirt as she said, "your father is right Ben this screams super hero time!"

Ben nodded as he ran off hitting the dial for Xlr8

Meanwhile not to far away.

the mane Six were looking at themselves they where humanoid in shape but with hooved feet horse like faces and keeping Repsective wings horns, also for some strange reason they all had a figure like a super model , they seemed to be dressed like their human counterparts.

Pinkie pie looked at her chest, then to dashie, " Rainbow look you finally have teats! Good for you! I like this they are bouncy!" she said something in her mind made her thing goats when she looked at them, Aj and Fluttershy made her think diamond Dogs , Twilight and Rarity Dogs, and rainbow just cats.

that is when they jumped at Xlr8 as the guy timed out and they saw Ben as he said, "you ladies speak my langue?"

they all nodded as Twilgiht got up using her memory form being human to stand, "yeah I am Twilight sparkle do you know were we are and what just happened and why you where just that lizard thing!"

Ben point to his watch, "this thing let's me turn into other races I called that form Xlr8 but I wanted to ask you the same thing My default form was always human, then bam light show now me and my parents are equine! I may be a super hero but my parents are normal Mostly, Mostly!"

they all looked confused like they didn't believe him as he looked though the dial and sighed, "I got a guy that can share and view other's memories let's watch events form eachother's sides shall we!" he said becoming brainstorm and in a moment light sparked hooking them all together a moment it was over.

As the elements got up shaking but no problems as Ben adjusted himself, "their now no more asking what's what! So Evil me Eon sorry about him! He lost his mind and soul when his watch broke! Makes me safe guard mine or at least make it so I am not wearing it when it goes!" he said looking at it!

they then heard a yell and they all headed off Ben did so turning into Wildmutt to charge trough the forest while hitting the dial to go ultimate!

Applejack looked to Twilgiht and said, "why are we following the mane… who's just became a giant dog thing?"

Rainbow was trying to fly but couldn't, "because we don't know how to use this new bodies let along the fact we are all Alicorns so why not hide behind a super hero because something is probably in this forest all evil and spooky!"

She said coming to the Tennyson Camp as Ben sniffed growling, " My parents they are gone the capture has no sent Machine!" he took off following it the girls behind him as he came to a place stopped timed out and kicked the wall making a clank happen.

Twilight blinked touching it, "it's invisible is it magic? Or one of those machines!"

Ben was looking at the ultimatrix it was timed out, "I don't know and I don't care All I know is my parents are inside!" he said taking a deep breath before firing off a mana blast form his horn opening a hole and he went in the elements following him as it closed behind him.

Rarity point at it, "do all walls do that here?"

the hero said, "No but it shows this this ship is technorganic!" they blinked as he sighed, "it means it is either a machine that acts like a living thing or a living machine with tech hooked up to it!"

Fluttershy held a hand to her chin, "and Mr Tennyson you said ship as it for water?"

Ben walked along Rarity and Twilight's horns lighting it " No you saw my memories you know they are other worlds with things living on them ship as in space ship, think of planets like island if it sums it up for you, they are also air ships and wait holding cells!" he hit one as he saw someone in their with one arm, "Technorg?"

the guy turned and said, "How do you know me?"

Ben smiled as he rolled up his sleeve to show the ultimatrix as he turned into upgrade and merged his hand into the lock opening the cell, "how do you think old friend!"

In a moment the one armed Alien hugged the shapeshifter," This is twice you save me and set me free my friend I owe you I will help you take town Vigam's slaver ring!"

The girls gasped as Ben slimed out of the hug, "Right hold on you can't go anywhere with one arm and you seem to the only cell here that has someone in it!" he then hit the dial becoming jury-rig the omniverse version and in a moment he said, "Hold still!" in a moment he turned into a blur taken parts around them as he said, "fix fix frix!"

when he was done Technorg had a new robotic arm it had a hand but in a moment the fingers went in as spikes came out and of the sides palm back and knuckles making it a mace the alien smiled, "I shall cherish it forever!"

he then timed out as a voice said, "I detected DNA shifts hello ben Tennyson I still remember when you ruined my gladiator slave ring when you were ten!"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "you shouldn't have tried to make a ten year old a slave to start with!" they all gasped as he added, "but you are a robot a machine that things no emotions no soul! Just a mocking device pretending to be alive!"

vigma's voice said, "correct but you have emotions and looking at your new state I can guess those two I captured are family something you care deeply about Ben ten! Something I now hold the fate of in my claws!"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

On the slave ship the robot gaurds holding their small energy blade on both ends staff rolled in as Technorg punch one! Making it shatter.

Twilight was running avoiding the staff as she said, "so much to learn I should be studying them, if this things weren't trying to slash at me!" In a moment her horn glow firing off a mana bullet that destroyed one!

Ben then turned into Diamondhead making Rarity's eyes sparkle as he summoned crystal spikes all over the place impaling the guard, " come on even if changes you seen each other handle stuff use that! Watching is the best away to learn!"

Rarity then took a deep breath and looked at one and in a moment fired off a magic blast like she had seen so many times with a smile!

Fluttershy ducked and went in for a punch smashing the robot's chest in around her fist after all she had seen earth pony super strength. She blinked as the robot fell over as she asked, "did I do that!"

Rainbow was standing in a fighting stance and went in for a left kick that knocked off the top of a robot off it's orb wheel. She then picked up one of the staffs and ran off using it to slash at one as she said, "Is this what life for a Tennyson is like? If so I think I want to be adopted!"

Pinkie pie was running with an arm over her chest before she managed to pull out her party cannon and fired it off at them before the Cannon was Gone and she smiled Technorg blinked before shrugging it off as magic.

Applejack ran holding on to her hat as she ducked and stuck her left leg out smashing one of the orb wheels, "… Gee's how many of this vermits Does this bigger vermint have?"

Ben then saw a techadon come in as he said, "and army!" he said as he fired off crystal spikes but the crystals did nothing, Ben then hi the dial throwing off fireballs as heatblast at the robot as more techadon's came in.

Twilgiht tried hitting them with a mana blast but nothing as Ben said, "Smart robot it had robots built just to handle Me and my team! Well Guess it's time to try some new guys!" he said hitting the dial becoming slapback.

Who hit his back splitting into two smaller versions who kept hitting their backs doing that and jumping on techadons, "funfact back Slapback gets twice as small but twice as heavy and strong"

The girls eyes widen as the Techadon's armor start bending and warming leaving them unable to function as they one said, "so sooner or later this armor plating isn't going to be able to handle the weight!"

In a moment the techadon robots flashed into steel pancakes as ben timed out making all the little Slapbacks remerge as he held his head, "Slitting headache!"

Pinkie held her gut and laughed but she jumped when the metal pancakes hit her in the leg with a laser and she saw them slowly reinflating themselves like in a cartoon " ….that is like something I would do! How about we Run till the watch times back in?"

they all ran off quickly as Rainbow said, "First thing we do when we are out of this flight and magic listens!" She said wishing she could fly over this.

elsewhere in Cells on the other in of the ship.

Carl was sitting as he looked at it, "come on… Can't let my Son do this on his own! Think Carl think!" he noticed his horn glowing so he focused imaging a mana bullet like he had seen his niece do so many times and to his joy it worked blasting the lock off and he got up kicking the door down as he walked out to see his wife's cell and he did the same Blast making her happily jump in to his arms with a smile.

In his control room Slix Vigma was watching the events as he said, "How did he…. It's the tennyson's Father I will have my revenge!" he hit a speaker button, "hello Ben it seems your father is broken himself and your mother out of his holding Cells how nice for him but I highly doubt he has your power level to make it worth doing!"

Meanwhile with in's group Ben looked to the utimatrix and hit it turning into Goop making Rarity scream before he hit the dial and a voice said "Evolution function activated Evolving!"

In a moment the antigravity disk was gone , the dial on his chest gained four points as black plates formed over him giving Goop solid form and shape with slime gushing form the cracks of the new exoskeleton with had a skull like gave. The long thing fingers became covered in slime as he slashed sending off eight shock waves of Acid at the techadon's making them melt at the touch form the slime as he said, "What's wrong Slix didn't know about the new ultimate aliens what you don't know can hurt you!"

Ben said as he melted the wall with acid opening up a short cut as Twilgiht blinked, "note to self ,study evolution!" smiling as she followed through the hole with it as Ben walked ahead as Fluttershy, "I hate to rock the boat but do you even know were you are going Ben?"

Ben turned his head around three sixty to look at her making her jump and hold her mouth to hold back a scream as he said, "this ships are standard mass produced each one is the same minus some add ones, but the lay out is still the same the control room is always above the engine with while you may not be seeing things in infrared and through by able to see heat like me!" he said melting the wall in front of his backwards head, " you should still be able to feel the heat through the walls."

Applejack touched the walls and moved her hand up, " Darnation that's hot! "she said acting like she got a minor burn form a hot cup or something.

Technorg smirked, "illegal engine mods, makes them run faster but hotter a robot doesn't know hot or cold so it couldn't be burned!"

Ben then turned his ultimate forms head back around as he walked along melting another wall, " yes the moment we can hear it is the moment we know Slix is above us in one diagonal direction!"

Twilgiht was fanning herself with her hands as she said, "It's all ready bucking hot! We can't be to far form it!" they then heard loud sounds and Ben stopped and timed out, "that's the engine behind that wall!"

he then smirked as he point up and side ways to the north south east and west, "So he is in one of those four places!

Rainbow dash blinked and crossed her arms, "Ok then but how we can't fly or at least don't know how to in this bodies and with way is he?"

Technorg point with his mace hand turning back to a hand, "Above the engine isn't good the standard computer system used to control this ships overheats easy and I high doubt he would relocated the control room so that ways is out so north east or west it is!"

Ben then looked at the utimatrix I might be able to help while this thing is timed out I can still set it to DNA Scan mode, Only living things have DNA, that's the blue prints that tells your body how to make and repair you. He is a machine so he doesn't have it or it's simple version RNA! So if I pick up a signal it is form a cell!" he said scanning to the west.

the thing said, "new DNA sample obtained." It then showed an image of Whampire as he said,"…. Is that a vampire? …. Know what save it for later! Point is North or east left!" he then ran the scan again and got nothing, "Ok fifty fifty now!"

Pinkie pie was moving a finger between the two spots, "caught a bad guy by his cold metal heart, okie dokie lokie I pick that one!" she said pointing to the north, before adding, "because it makes my pinkie sense go crazy!"

Applejack then said, "that's her sense of danger!"

Technorg then made his new hand mace again and span it rapidly making it a make shift drill as he said, "works for me!" he then punched the wall their.

Above Slix was knocked back by a sudden hole in the floor and there was Technorg helping Ben up!

Vigma smirked, "go ahead Ben we are in space I can just vent the air out killing you, your family and the other aliens I captured for slave market form lack or air, …. Well most of them!"

Rarity yelled, "IT'S A HOSTAGE THING!" She said below fainting into her friends.

Ben crossed his arms, "Nice try Slix but I can feel the heat form the engine it's running to hot for it to be in orbit. If we were in space the cold would cool it off and I won't feel it! besides that equines have three sixty degrees of Vision so I can see the fuel gage showing you are refueling form a natural gas pipeline! Your like of sense and humanity shows your lying." He said as he became ghostfreak, the omniverse version.

Ben then hit the dial making the alien go ultimate, he looked like the Zs skayr but the upside down skull was featureless, it's skin was black slime with four tendrils of slime behind it in the palm of his clawed hands were it's Green eyes in it's stomach it's mouth of rows of jagged teeth.

the machine tried to strike it with it's plug in tendrils only for them to phase through, as Ben said, "Stupid alien what part of evolution don't you understand! It means an organic being's race changing slightly each generation till something new and improved comes up! What works on a normal ghost won't work on ultimate ghostfreak!" he then slashed the robot to shreds with his clawed hand before hitting the dial to change to Greymatter before going ultimate Greymatter.

The green hover chair riding alien smiled as he used his mind to control the controls, "turning off robots opening all Cells opening Door and using display monitors to lead the way and Calling the red spot base for pick up and getting this poor souls home and figuring out what happened to us."

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The simple camp site had Red spots everywhere.

Twilgiht was being given an eye test, "So we are genetically Tennysons now does that mean we got this anodite spark I heard about I hope so!"

Rarity was shivering as a bug flow by," and I hope we don't get trapped here!"

Pinkie pie walked in holding her arms, "TEN SHOTS TEN! IN EACH ARM! …. At some point we have to assume the guy with the needle has really bad ocd or is a creep!"

Applejack was walking better as she said, " and hay girls just a heads up Rainbow is crying over Sandra figuring out flight before she could relearn how!"

Rainbow ran bye crying, "It's NOT FIAR!" she said crying in a corner.

Fluttershy was happily looking at a book, "so many planets so many cute creatures!" She said happily thinking about it as the bright side.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Fine ah'lls be the ones to says it! We aren't related to our old families anymore! My big brother and little sister, Ain't my sibs no more! Shining Armor ain't Twilight's big brother no more! Rarity isn't Sweetie belle's big sister no more either! Rainbow your parents no longer your parents! Fluttershy you don't got no brother anymore, and Pinkie pie Maud Limestone and marble aren't your sisters no more!"

before any of them could say anything Ben walked up, "Family is a bond! Genetic relation doesn't always make such a bond! And just claiming to have it isn't enough either! who loved and cared for you! Those are your parents and siblings no matter what!"

the ponies all smiled as Twilight said, "Explains why Celestia couldn't tell her niece had been replaced she did not forge a bloodless bond right! But Luna noticed something was up right away as she did forge it!"

Pinkie pie smiled and hugged Ben, "yeah AJ Ben seems to be the smart one here!" She said tapping his head, " with or with out that watch! With I think Twilight would be geeking apart!"

Twilight finished her eye test and said, "I am more focused on a way home like…!" in a moment Ben was clockwork and he opened portals.

the Alien spoke up as they all looked confused at events they knew happening differently and events they didn't , "Your thinking about this two dimensionally, forward back two ways, that is not how time works, Time is for dimensional forwards back, left and right!"

The alicorn gasped as she and her friends looked at it and Ben said, " Every choice you makes creates a new timeline were you made one of the other choices a simple three part answer or a test spawns two new time lines two new universe were the only difference was one choice now do the math on all the choices everyone makes through a day!"

Pinkie's pie's jaw did a cartoonish drop before she slapped herself, as glitter exploded out of her mane, "…. Yep my mind blow!"

Rarity gasped as she point at a window showing her kissing Blue blood on a wedding day she tried to grab the other her, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OTHER ME!" but couldn't!

Ben then picked up a rock throw it and the blue blood reacted to their shock they all start trying to go in but couldn't as ben said, "And sadly Eon blocked you form all timelines that follows one choice you all made together, you could return to before that choice and wait and hide for eon to come and then replace the other yous, the omnitrix DNA repair could even make you ponies again with samples form them, but that won't be your world just a close enough copy!"

Fluttershy blinked and said, "if it's not really home why even bother I mean it sounds like a like of brain hurting work for just starting , by replacing some pony else! they won't even really be us if you think about it, as us being their hiding would have to change some choice so the lives we get could be so very different!"

Rainbow was eye widened and horrified at ten portals showing Twilight making out with King sombra as she said, "yeah…. I would like to say sorry for all the eggheads and… GROSSS THAT IS MAKING OUT WITH FLITHY RICH!" She said turning Green.

Pinkie pie was shaking behind Ben pointing to one where she was murdering Rainbow, "I have seen enough Ben! TURN IT OFF!" Ben hit the dial closing the portals.

Twilight shivered saying, "What in the name of luna was shining armor doing to me!" as she fainted.

Ben shivered, "Most that always be a thing!" he and pinkie pie looked out past an invisible wall with a shame on you look.

Aj slapped her face as she said, "…. Darnation that's a lot to take in their Benny boy! A lot! … Also thanks for the nightmares partners!"

Rarity sighed and sadly said, "Well we are safe healthy bodies working, and we know our real home isn't an option so what we start over here as Tennysons going to be hard to fit in looking like this!"

Ben said, "Id mask!" he said putting one on pinkie making her look human, "they only make you look it unlike the omnitrix with I check I can use it to be the old me!"

They then heard a lady's voice say, "Well now isn't this an impossibility!" they then saw Verdona and Twilight's eyes sparkled at the pure living magical being stand before her who waved her hand showing a pink spark glowing within the hearts of the mares all touched it.

it matched their mane colors or magic colors. Pinkie dropped the Id mask and poked at it and said, "What is that?"

the Anodite sighed and said, "An Anodite spark how did you get it! I mean I sensed one of my son's sparked ignited so I came to happily teach him magic, now it seems I have six new granddaughters with a spark able to be ignited sooner or later!"

Applejack blinked as she pointed to it, "ah's ain't liking this how did it get in mah! SOME ONE EXPLAIN!"

Ben then held up his hand and said, "Eon!" Verdona nodded and said, "oh that makes sense!"

the girls looked confused as Ben said, "Remember how you reach just saw an evil version of you in one of my portals?" they nodded, "Eon is an evil me! he clearly put some of his spark in you to make you change explains the genetic Tennyson thing!"

Fluttershy was rolling around, "GET HIM OUT GET HIM OUT! I DIDN'T AGREE TO LET HIM REACH INSIDE OF ME AND LEAVE BEHIND SOME OF HIM!... I JUST REALIZED HOW THAT SOUNDS AND I AM SORRY!"

Rarity jumped and blinked shaking, "I know how it would work for me but what about the rest!"

Verdon lowered her hand making the sparks go back within, "we use hands so I guess I can teach anyone who wants to learn too. Not like you're going anyway you're an uncharted species your pretty much locked to this woods site for a month till you can leave.

Ben sighed as the girls' jaws dropped he face palmed, "bad enough I can already hear Kevin's jokes but now this just were I want to spent the first month of summer post break up!"

Verdona went over and grabbed his face, "THAT BITCH JULIE BROKE UP WITH YOU WHY!?"

Ben sighed, "The what if you lose your secret identity talk came up! Went down hill form there when I told her I don't know but thanks to the fact I lose it in all future timelines it's going to happen!"

A month later some how Sandra and Carl built a parent child like bond with the elements and Ben build a brother like relationship to them As they all got in to leave. Whe nthey sw a new RV big a pop out with a trailer and satellite dish.

Max throw the key's to Carl, " I know you want to show the girls this world so take it it's a gift son!"

Carl looked at it, "…. I think I'll offer my brother a chance to use it next year and to alternate control of it so it can be a gift to both of us!"

Ben adjusted his collar as he pulled out his keys and saw his car, "I take it Id mask in it and my car's trunk!" Max nodded and said, "Ok I can take four in the X-ten!" he said getting into the drivers seat and putting on a mask he already saw Pinkie pie in the seat beside him as she said, "Shot gun here because rainbow called it in the RV!"

in the back was Fluttershy, and Applejack as Fluttershy, said, "I don't want to listen to Twilight who has become a hound for the internet on that laptop of hers or Rainbow watching action movies on Tv!"

Aj just said, "Ah just don't want to be near any can Rarity is probably going to be using she was holding her stomach this camp food doesn't sit with her fancy pants guts!"

Ben drove off and hit a button, "yoyo dad I am going to go Say some see you laters back in Bellwood meet up with you later with my tracker!"

Carl's voice came up saying, "Don't worry Ben the first stop I have planned is yellow stone you know where you got the omnitrix at ten and became a super hero!"

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was clearly wearing an id mask as he was at a mr Smoothie and he was looking at Kevin " you get one joke"

Kevin rolled is eyes as he turned to leave, "with so much material I say neigh!"

Ben sat down on a bench and said, "I guess I just wait for Aj Fluttershy and pinkie to get out of the can before leaving!" At with point a lady who looked like she should be a model despite being a his age sat down.

Lovely dark skin, pretty yellow eyes long flowing red hair she had on a green tank top blue jeans with a green omnitrix dial on the left leg and cow girl boots.

Ben blinked before she asked, "going to stare or talk?" Ben shock his head and held his hand and he said, "right Sorry I am Ben Tennyson!"

She smiled and shock his hand, "Jessica Jackson now what got you so long in the face!?" Ben rolled his eyes at her unknown pun.

he said and said, "Got dumbed big time! She said I was too weird! And not how I made my self out to be!"

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "Let me guess you tried to make your self out to be her type and tried to change for her?" Ben looked to the ultimatrix and nodded as she said, "Ben that never works you have to be you!" Ben sighed at it and followed it, "yeah that's going to be a problem! There is more then one me!"

he covered his mouth as Jessica rolled her eyes, "hay multiple personality disorder isn't something to be ashamed about… wait?" She noticed the utimatrix , "you're a fan of those aliens too makes me wonder why they vanished for four years how did we make do with out super heroes the bad guys didn't go anywhere. I mean when I was ten me and My moms were at a fair and this wizard came out then Cannonbolt saved my life!"

Ben sighed as he looked at it remind of all the lives probably lost as he sadly said, "yeah….." he then remembered meeting Julie at eleven and removing it, "… I was a fucking dumbass!" he said crying as he grabbed his head his Id mask being effect by the tears as it glitched out for a moment showing his anthro unicorn state.

Jessica's eyes widen AJ Fluttershy and Pinkie pie came out and the ground shock. Ben jumped up his Id mask falling off as he looked at himself then down, "Great I have to pay for those!"

the red head blinked as she said, "Unicorn!" She then saw the other three girls had fallen over Id mask knocked off as this large steam drill came out and a man came out, "Greetings I am Steam Smythe and…. Is that a unicorn doesn't matter I will knock this world back to the steam age!"

he said as his drills tentacle tipped drills went in for a smash making Ben slam on the dial to become Cannonbolt before going ultimate midroll to grab Jessica and get her out of the way as the drills smashed himseves on his shell braking his drills against the organic metal plating.

Cannonbolt then unrolled and instead of bring freaked out Jessica smiled, "I finally get to met my hero!" She said happily, he noticed Ben was about to say something and she said, "pan definition only caring about the soul inside!"

The girls got up and AJ said, "Pinkie with me, Ahs ain't letting Ben fight that thing alone!"

the steam bad guy held out his hands, "yes yes get the girl out of here so we can handle this like men!" Jessica turned as she said," THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Smythe rolled his eyes, "such a pretty face shouldn't say such bad worlds let along yell at a man!" Ben rolled back up and took off, "hitting you harder now!" he said spinning as he fired off his metal spikes forward hitting the tentacle joints making them drop she he only had the top drill with Ben hit smashing in.

Smythe then pulled a switch a few times till it worked making the drill and tetnecle joints drop revealing a simple steam powered mech. With tank tread lower body and mace fists that swung at the ultimate only for the two anthro earth ponies to slide in and get the treads in leaving it unable to move forward.

And then Fluttershy grabbed and lifted the man up and said, "Gee you are heavier then you look!"

the man growled and het her arms with his metal covered fist, "UNHAND ME WOMAN!" he then fell and when he crashed everyone's jaw dropped he got up the left side of his body smashed in like a car wreck showing he was a steam powered robot, with steam escaping form the sides.

the ultimate unrolled and said," … steam powered android impressive really impressive!" he said pointing at him!

Steam Smythe tried to speak but all that came out was steam sounds as Ben rolled and hit him braking him before timing out and he said, "Ok Sisters we got to roll! News crews coming and our id mask broken!"

Jessica said, "hold up I want to know more! "She said getting in the front seat of the car machining Pinkie pie get in between Applejack and Fluttershy in the back, "Darn it I got the hump!"

Later on at yellow stone Ben's car pulled up at a camp site as Ben got out, "Sorry I am late gang things got complicated with when the steam powered robot driving a steam powered robot in a steam powered robot showed up! It was like a steam punk nesting doll!"

Fluttershy got up, "And Ben got a girlfriend!" She said happily before adding, "And as she was planning on going back, backing She end up coming along hope that isn't a problem mom and dad!"

Ben then opened the door and helped out a blushing Jessica, Applejack got out and said, "that their steam robot was sexiest against women Ben smashed him up good!"

Pinkie pie got out rubbing her butt, "I had to take the hump! I hate the hump! And all the pot holes and speed bumps! I mean america needs to tend to it's roads more for crying out loud!"

Carl smiled and said, "what' your name Ms?"

Jessica smiled, "Jessica Jackson nice to meet you mr tennyson, I mean I feel like I am down the rabbit hole with all the aliens magical creatures and I am loving it!" she said happily as she pulled Ben into a hug.

Twilight blinked as she looked Jessica," those are as big as Pinkies!" she said covering hers.

Later on Ben was walking with Jessica when he came to an impact creator, "look it's still here where I found the omnitrix or where it almost crushed me thanks to mistaking me for my grandpa!"

Jessica smiled, "Really what happened next!" Ben turned the dial to heatblast and said, "I hit the dial and turned into heatblast it's why you see so much burns around here I turned into a walking flame in the middle of a forest grandpa had the idea to stop it with back fire were you get to flames to burn into eachother and that makes them snuff out!"

unknown to them the six former elements were watching.

Pinkie pie had two candles and when the flames touched they went out and she whispered," how even?"

Twilight even blinked at that stunned, "… I know right?"

next Ben kicked a peace of orange metal, "… even this things are here Vilgax old drones they came for the watch and I was wild mutt I was literary jumping around the forest as the only alien in the omnitrix that is in the cave man phase, smashing robots with rocks trees and my own claws and jaws!"

Fluttershy giggled while spying, "it's like in that movie dashie likes!"

next they came to the vine covered giant robot as Jessica said," let me guess way big?"

Ben shock his head and put his hands in his pocket, "no I only had Ten and the only reason I have more then that is the random glitches that turn me into another alien. I didn't have way big then it was diamondhead. I figured a guy made of crystal won't die if he was stepped on, it worked but the metal was harder then my crystals thank goodness my cousin thought to reflect the laser back at it! next day I was picking up camp as Xlr8."

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

In yellow stone park at their camp site Twilight was relaxing on her lap top as she read, "Reports of yellow stone of a unicorn …. On top of a pegasus…. Ok eeee!" she said eye twitching at a bad image of her new parental figures.

As did the other girls at the site. Fluttershy was holding a little bunny petting it " gross!"

Rainbow's eyes twitched, "…so they said they were going for a hike to…..outside like an animal!" she said grabbing the sides of her head.

Rarity shivered as she was looking at a fashion book, "Oh my!"

Applejack's left eye twitched, "What's if a little colt of filly saw them! That would ruins the magic and fantasy of foalhood!"

Pinkie pie then blinked and said, "yeah what' next unicorn and a mermaid!?" she then looked over her shoulder and winked, whispering, "I read the script you'll get it in a few chapters!"

Meanwhile.

Ben was still with Jessica he was kicking at the old damaged robot, "how is it still here? You think someone would have cleaned it up I mean it's alien tech should the government have taken it to reverse engineer at least?" he said hands in his pocket id mask off as it was the woods the deep part.

A voice that sounded computerized said," Someone has!" both Ben and Jessica turned the girl hiding behind Ben, as they saw what looked like a robotic humanoid with all parts of a human but it's head was a jar with a brain with a robotic eye in it and a speaker as it said, "Greetings Ben10 I am professor Albert Animo!"

Ben looked at his watch and said, "… let me guess Dr Animo is your brother!"

the robot's left hand flipped into a Cannon as he point, "yes while my brother didn't say you were a none human sentient!" A red dot appeared on Jessica's forehead, "I an adjust for it by using your emotions against you! I can fire before you can transform!" In a moment a magic barrier appeared as the professor fired hitting the dome as Ben hit the dial becoming Chromastone.

the alien crossed his arms and said, "And what was that professor brain in a jar!?"

the cyborg said, "does not compute that power belongs to Gwendolyn Tennyson!" Ben then held out his hand firing off a rainbow blast knocking off the Robotic body's gun arm. As what looked like silver versions of the old Drones came up as the Animo turned to run, "Escape regroup and upgrade!"

Ben was firing on drones While Jessica behind him ducked picked up a stick and jammed it into the gears making one brake as she smiled spinning the thing like a staff and continuing to do that avoiding laser fire by jumping out of the way as the weapons charged with their red flash.

Ben was firing on the machines before hitting the dial to become Echo Echo were he went ultimate summoning the sonic disk to appear and scream the drones apart, "We need to return to camp!" he said picking up Jessica as he flow off and she blinked, "Ultimate Echo echo can fly?"

Ben nodded as he landed back at camp and Applejack said, "you'll heard about the reports of mom and dad?"

the shapeshifter set Jessica down and said, "No but Animo's cyborg brother is running around…. wait what report?"

Jessica pulled out her phone then showed Ben and he turned around and throw up what looked like digital code and musical notes before timing out.

Ben coughed and said, " ok that's worst then the brain in a jar on a robot running around!"

Meanwhile in yellow stone the professor was walking as he came to a camp in a cave to see Doctor Animo as the doctor said, "Regret getting rid of your organic body yet brother?"

the professor showed images of Ben and his new powers, "information given on Ben ten was false!"

Animo seemed shocked, "oh brother not false outdated it appears Tennyson turned himself into something else to be able to use Anodite abilities it's fascinating truly is!" he said looking at something as he loaded something into his mutated Ray," well I am finished now I found a shard form Diamondhead in this park while it's DNA is crystalline it still holds the DNA samples of the original ten aliens mr Tennyson had!"

he said as he point to cells holding a snake, a bear and a mountain lion, he then fired making the snake grow stink fly wings and eyes, the bear became crystalline and the mountain lion's body to shift so it looked like Wildmutt with cat ears and a tail roaring, "See!" he then shot a bat remaking heatbat.

the professor saw the creatures remaining still under the doctor's control, "Statement. They will not be enough My drones have confirmed other life forms like Ben with logically the same anodite powers as Tennyson." He said showing now images of the elements and the now returning Tennyson parents.

doctor held his chin, "I see but I've handle Ben an anodite and an upstart mutant just fine with my animals granted I didn't beat them but I never got my arm blasted off!"

the professor then said, "uncalled for Twin!"

the doctor put his arm around his brother's robotic shoulder," Now now brother let us remember we are two greatest minds in our fields me genetics you cybernetics that gives us an edge if we should say Combine our forces!"

the professor said, "Question what do you have in mind!"

Animo let go and said, "simple we release your robotic army and my mutant army to give us time to create the ultimate life form! A beast made form alien DNA genetic might upgraded by robotic parts, but first a token of trust!"

he said zapping his brother making the brain turn to be made of upgrade matter and lines even complete with the eye as the dome shattered and it spread to the rest of the body upgrading it giving it two arms as it morphed to a green version of the mechamoprh armor.

Animo then said," their your last organic part is now technorganic able to enhance the robotic parts while giving them organic regenerative powers!"

the professor moprhed his new left arm into a laser sword then a cannon as he said, "yes very good brother I accept your peace offering!" he said happily with a robotic echo, "he shall now release our armies upon yellow stone while we create the ultimate life form! But what of it's base!"

animo walked over to a pod and opened it up to reveal what looked like a clone of him, "I kept your discarded parts as spares let's use it shall we!?"

Professor said, "logical in all factors we shall upgrade my discard organic flesh! Let us begin!"

Meanwhile all of yellow stone was running form Animos four mutant armies and robotic drones.

Twilight was flying zapping drones, "I have so many questions!"

Fluttershy was staring at a crystal bear till she growled making it shatter, "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Rainbow was flying and crying form a heatbat swarm ," LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FLAMING BATS!"

Rarity was in a dome shaking holding an equally shaking applejack biting at it was the snake bugs and mountain lion wildmutts as they cried.

Pinkie then showed up with a hammer smashing them all, "DIE DIE DIE!"

Meanwhile Carl and Sandra were returning to the camp site to see the Animo brothers waiting and they gasped in horror as a shadow casted over them.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was running through yellow stone as Blitzwolfer with Jessica behind him as he heard something and turned to see her using a branch as a staff to knock out one of the Wildmutt bootlegs out cold. He then growled happily at the sight.

that is when he saw something and he turned and said, "oh that's gross!" it looked like kevin's old mutant form but with a bigger Ripjaws jaw, the left wild mut arm was replaced with a cannon that was covered in mechamoprh matter by a tube form the back to it! it point it's arm firing at Ben.

he grabbed his girlfriend and jumped form it as the amazon brothers walked up as he added, " and double gross!"

Professor Animo spoke up, "do you like our master work by combining cybernetics with genetics we have created this mighty beast! " he said it charging making ben hit his tail and change.

the former werewolf doubled in size but was now clearly a quadruped creature it's tail was long thing lizard like but covered in hair and bone spikes it's head split into three growing two horns above the eyes the only clothing was a green collar around the middle heads neck with held the dial as it opened it's mouths letting out three massive super sonic howls knocking the cyborg mutant away.

Doctor Animo held his head as the professor got a jet back and flow off, "most escape before brain jar shattered!"

Jessica covered her ears as she cried, "it's like a drill in one ear, a drill in another and they are meeting in the middle!"

the alien then stopped and said, "sorry Jessica!" he then opened his middle mouth for a roar but while the humans didn't hear nothing the mutant was holding it's head screaming in pain. The left head said, "We'll make this below human hearing!" that head and the other joined in.

the mutant charged maddened by the sound trying to knock Ben into the river below! The creature hit with an impact that was visible underwater.

the three wolf heads struggling to hold their breath the beast above him to heavy to swim or move, it would die here underwater and it was trying to take him with!

Animo held his chin, "not what I had in mind but it's a win!" he said turning to leave happily whistling in joy as he believed he had victory over Ben ten at long last!"

Only for him to hear a splash and turn back to see a green human sized fish tail, going under, "… no nono! That's impossible!" she then noticed that Jessica's girls shirt and pants and he blinked, "she couldn't be!"

underwater Ben timed out and was still holding his breath strugging the now dead mutant on top of him when his eyes widen.

their in what looked like A green bikini was Jessica but her legs where a green mermaid tail and she grabbed his face and kissed him blowing air into the unicorn's mouth as she used her tail to knock the mutant off and grab him pulling him above the water.

Ben gasped for Air as Jessica helped him to the shore he stepped out and in a moment Jessica hopped out showing her status as a mermaid before her tail became legs leaving her in her Green bikini button and top, "and that is why I always where a bikini under my cloths, don't' ask me how the tail works I have no clue!"

Animo's jaw dropped as he pointed, "I am sorry but Mr Tennyson are you currently a unicorn talking to your mermaid girlfriend."

Ben looked back and said, "evidently!" he said shrugging before he spat out water and looked to the ultimatrix and turned into four arms. Who was in his omniverse outfit and he hit the dial on his belt.

in a moment fourarms changed as did his outfit, he was in the ultimate alien version now but with black pants and black fingerless gloves about the wrist bands. He had Six arms now was slightly larger had a purple skin color, and he gained two faces onside of his head as form his foreheads two horns grow giving him a crown like line of six horns.

the new ultimate banged it's fist together as the left face sadly said, ultimate!" the middle head happily said," four!" and the right face finished with an angry call of "ARMS!"

in moments the ultimate was on top of Animo and he was crushing animo's mutant ray as the sad face said, "you realize !" the middle face happily, "this means I have to!" the mad face finished with, "BEAT YOU INTO PASTE!"

Animo shivered, "Wait I kidnapped your parents do that you will never see them again!"

Jessica was putting her jeans and shows back on before putting her top back on to cover her bikini, "how we can track them with his aliens?" she added.

Animo added," theirs a bomb with a timer!?"

the ultimate's twelve eyes looked right into Animos and the mad man pissed his pants as he said," ok I was lying about the bomb be gentle!"

All three ultimate four arm faces said," NO!" Animo's screams of pain echoed through the park!

Later on the Mane six and Jessica was following ultimate wildmutt's nose as Pinkie said," So you're a mermaid?"

Jessica shrugged, "didn't find out till I was in the tub at thirteen and boom my legs went tail shocked my mothers to high hell! Lucy and Jessie they said they found me floating down a river but that was weird!"

Applejack adjusted her hat and added, "Well that's something? Maybe we'lls finds your birth parents or something!" she said just stunned at the mermaid.

Rarity rolled her eyes, "why her mothers loved her making her real I am sure if it was a she was lost in a storm of something her biologic family is missing her!" she said doing her nail, "but what of those mutant aliens."

Twilight was working on the mutant ray, "Already caged them! Knocked them out with Gutrot's powers and Ben used upgrade to return them to normal with this thing with I am just fascinated by!" she said looking at it's remains.

Fluttershy then said," you should have smashed animo up more big brother!" She said flatly.

Rainbow said," yeah" she sounded nervous and backed away form Fluttershy so she added, "and mom and dad?"

Ben said, "you can't mistake the smell of a pregnant pegasus!" he added making them all jump!

they then came to the animo's former lair and bite open the cage and then said," hi mom and dad, Mom your pregnant and Jessica is a mermaid!" he then timed out!

Sandra was red and Carl blinked.

Later on laying In the back seat of his car Ben had Jessica on top of him as he asked, "So earliest memory?"

She held her chin, "River water, bubbles fish, then my mommies holding me!" she said blinking at the memory.

Ben hummed as he said, "were did they find you at?"

the lady held her chin and said, "the Mississippi river so no telling where or how far I drifted."

to be continued.


	7. bugging out

Later on down the road.

the rv was parked and wearing his id mask Carl walked over arms crossed as he looked to Rarity who was sitting looking on a tablet while wearing her id mask, and the id mask wearing Rainbow had ear buds in watching a movie on her phone when he unplugged something making them loss signal.

they jumped up as he said, "it may be a road trip but you still have chores to do! And you're the only ponies not, so no wifi till you do them!" he said pointing to a stack of papers." He then left with the rest.

Rarity was crying, "NO NO NO I CAN'T BE OUT OF TOUCH WITH FASHION!" Rainbow then shock her saying, "Get a hold of your self woman!" the blue girl removed her Id mask to take on her true face.

Rainbow then removed Rarity's "middle of nowhere, in the sands of who knows where we are missing hiking look we can take the id masks off and use our powers be gone in a little while!" She said reading the papers, "It's just cleaning the inside and out!... Look you have magic so you take the can …. You can do it form range, and you'll need to form what comes out of pinkie pie!"

Rarity shivered as Rainbow said, "I'll clean the rest of the inside at high speed then all that's left is the outside with I'll do while you do the laundry "

Unknown to them outside two strange things were sniffing. A cat sized humanoid roach with a human head looked to a large bulky human body with a roach head as he said, "you smell that Sydney"

The other made bug sounds as the first one said, "you don't have to call me Maurice every time you talk! But yes in it is the stink We need!" we just wait for the ones inside to come out!"

In a moment Rainbow came out as did Rarity who gasped," I NEED AIR!" That is when Maurice on the bumper said, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

the two ladies jumped into a hug and screamed, "WHAT THE FREAKSHOWW?"

the human head on a bug body rolled his eyes, "I am mad science head swap what the hell are you two?" he asked.

The hugging Adopted sisters blinked and said, "We are aliens!"

Rainbow dash blinked, "wait wait, if you're a human head on a bug body then that means!" in a moment She was punched and hit the ground as she said, "yep Someone has that big person fist!"

Rarity turned and screamed a the bug head on a human body, "…. Don't touch me!" she said making a dome of energy around herself shivering as the two walked in and stole the RV driving off.

Rainbow got up and yelled, "YOU LET THEM STEAL IT!" Rarity was shivering as she cried, "dirty bugs!"

the blue lady rolled her eyes as kicked the unicorn's barrier and grabbed her, "COME ON WE GOT TO GET IT BACK OR WE ARE IN BIGGER TROUBLE THEN NO INTERNET!" She said flying along dragging her making Rarity scream, "MY MANE!"

they then came to a Canyon as Rainbow pointed, "Ok we stop it I fight the bugs! With this!" she said holding a can of bug spray, "Gotten by putting on my pocket ID mask! Ok Rarity I need you to make an energy wall!"

the white mare held her hands out and did just that with a smile as the Rv drive up and throw it making it shatter and the two ladies blinked. The rainbow haired one groaned, "STUPID ALIEN TECH CAR HOUSE! HAD TO BE ANODITE PROOF!" she said yelling.

next stop Rainbow said, "Ok this time new plan! I am going to use good old pegasus touch the clouds to make a story to force them to pull over use magic to unlock the door I go in and bug spray them!"

Rarity nodded as her adopted sister flow up into the sky high above them all as she said, "Hope this works." She said flying around to make wind funnels as she then flow up kicking the clouds making it rain.

in the Rv Maurice rolled his eyes, "really bad weather!" Sydney who was driving point and made bugs sounds as the other one said, "right we do have that underground tunnel to our layer!" he then pulled out something and hit a button as a tunnel opened up as they drive in driving underground so the storm did not matter.

Rainbow dash growled and yelled out, "FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She said before lighting hit her leaving her covered in Ash as she coughed out smoke and walked over to rarity who was under an umbrella as she said, "Not one word!"

Later on they had lost them but Rarity said, "Relax Dashie we just need a signal and we can use the find my phone app on my phone for yours!"

Rainbow grabbed her adopted sister and flow up and said, "Tell me when!" Rarity said, "when!" they then followed it to a dump.

Were they looked at the Tv cleaned as Rarity blinked, "they stole our Rv to clean it?" Rainbow then looked inside and said, "Wait were are my lucky socks!"

that is when they saw the bugs loading in junk into a machine with made a magnet and Dashie ran up and sprayed them with bug Spray, "DIE DIE DIE! "

they screamed as the tiny one said, "HATE CRIME HATE CRIME DOESN'T MATTER WITH THOSE SOCKS WE HAV ENOUGH DIRT TO POWER UP THE MAGGONET!" he said hitting an on button making Rarity scream as maggots came flying to the magnet.

rarity held her face, "WHAT HORRIBLE THING IS THIS!" before long the maggots formed a bipedal monster screaming.

Rainbow dropped her can, "going to need a bigger can!"

Maurice got up and smirked, "doesn't matter my maggonet would just summon more maggots! Get it maggot magnet! Now my monster is going to eat loss Vegas, all of it but the money with we will collect with the Sieve!"

both ladies shivered in horror at the plan but Rarity said, "you stole our rv to use it's dirt and my sister's dirty socks to build a maggot magnet to make a monster to eat los vagas to sieve it's duty for money! YOU SICK TWISTED DISGUSTING CREATURE!"

the magnet monster roared only for Rarity to shoot an energy beam through her horn at the magnet making it fall apart covering everything in Maggots making her scream!

Rainbow shivered, " I'll make it rain! We wash ourselves the new roll the Rv through the car wash after putting on id masks the new cry and eat ice cream till the others come home!"

Rarity nodded as she cried, "Good plan!"

Later on they all came back to a clean Rv and Carl replugged in the Wi-Fi the two adopted sisters hugged and cried, "WE DID IT WE DID IT!"

Meanwhile in the dump Sydney was rowing a boat through the maggots and Maurice said, "shut up, how was I suppose to know a unicorn would show up and shoot the magnet?"

the bigger one nodded in defeat yielding to the point as the smaller one said," just row so we can get out of here and plot vengeance!"

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

While in the Rv Pinkie pie shivered as she watched Sandra dip a pickle in chocolate and eat it, "that is grosser then those fruit juice pickles!"

Applejack looked green as she head into the bath room to throw up form motion sickness.

that is when Ben's voice came up on the phone, "me and Jessica are going to take a dart off we are were her moms found her!" he said as he car went for the turn off.

Rarity rolled her eyes, "now Aj is this motion sickness or that sandwitch form the gas station with had mayo!?"

Fluttershy was reading a book with a blush, "it's the gas station Mayo I can smell it!" she said holding her nose.

Meanwhile Ben's car pulled in to an offroad trail, So Jessica and Ben got out and in a moment, Jessica was already in her bikini as she slid into the River a glow making her tail appear.

Ben put his id mask on his seat as he locked the car and turned into Ripjaws and slide in his legs becoming a tail as he swam behind Jessica who seemed to be drown to something.

She then spotted something a pearl shining and they pocked it and what looked like a portal opened as they swam through as Ben said, "this is either going to be cool or bad! To early to tell!"

They then came to ruins of an underwater city and a tower that seemed to go form the ocean floor to the sky they came up and looked up the sky looked like a rainbow much like the sea life was glowing rainbow and way larger leaving the only guess as this was another world.

Ben commented and said, "Ok portal but I haven't seen any other mermaids not that I have taken my eyes off you!" Jessica blushed red and held her face.

they then head back down into the tower and Jessica's eyes widen as skeletons of mermen and mermaids, Ben then said, "Well now this is something you don't want to see! All for me going clockwork and getting us out of here!"

Jessica waved her tail no as she said, "I can't Ben I need to know what happened and if I really am the last little mermaid!"

Ripjaws then made a t with his hands, "Time out Cutie let's look at facts shall we all those bones have teeth marks something eat them! Something Came up in here, killed everyone and eat their bodies! And it was probably that thing that now lay dead!"

he said pointing to what looked like the bones of an angler fish crossed with a sea snake as big as a two story bus and as long as an interstate!

Jessica jumped into Ben's arms at the sight of the bones as ben said, " Look around here it most have figured the glowing sea creatures where poisonous or who knows maybe after running out of mers he tried to eat one and it was poison and it died!"

Jessica blinked and said, "But that makes no sense if it was a native life form my people should have known how to handle it!"

the alien said, " Jessica my lovely little mermaid what makes you think it's native! One of those portal things could have malfunctions and pulled it in!" the mermaid looked down sadly as she sighed.

Ben then became Clockwork as she swarm through the portal back to the Mississippi river followed by Ben who timed out making Jessica carrying him up where they got out and he said, "I am sorry!"

Jessica rested her head on her boyfriend's chest hugged him and cried, "I feel so alone! Their isn't another thing like me anywhere!"

Ben held her as he got out of the water taking her with him making her tail turn back into legs as he blushed and said, "yet… I mean who knows we could start a family some day!" in a moment she jumped up kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile down the road the Tennysons were wearing their id mask to appear human as they came out and Rainbow waved her hand in front of her nose, "got dam it Pinkie pie what are you eating."

Pinkie pie held her stomach and said, "I can't help it if those candy bars don't agree with me but they are good!" she pulled out a candy bar only for Twilight to slap it away.

Rarity shivered, as she pointed and said, "Oh look some dusty old town called sparksville."

A guy named Earl came up and said, "Mind the signs!" As Ben's car came up and he got out appearing human holding a crying Jessica and Ben point and said, "Earl man it's me Ben remember I mistakenly let megawatt out as a kid?"

Earl blinked and in an emotionless tone said, "Please tell me the eight I just greeted ain't your kin?"

Carl coughed and said, "Sorry to disappoint!"

earl then pulled out a phone and made a call and said, "yeah they's back with more Kin yes you all going to work hard to day!" he said emotionless.

That is when Pinkie pie had skipped ahead wearing sunglasses as She said, "big bro look they look like Buzzshock?" she said tapping the light bulb!

At with point it cracked and her eyes widen as the megawatts flow out Only for Ben to turn in to Buzzshock as the mayor looked at him and said, "And how is this going to help!" he said without emotion while Pinkie was just wide eyed

Ben flow up and was making static sounds at the other megawatts who held their chins thinking as earl asked," is he trying to reason with them?"

Twilight shrugged as she said, "I don't know?"

The megawatts held their chins as ben Continued before laughing with him but ben raised a hand to stop it as he kept doing it.

the megawatts then flow off as Ben said, "I told them how to get home!So they left!" he then timed out his id mask falling off as he gasped.

Earl just hand him the mask, "unicorn why am I not surprise you's everything else, but now what about the worlds largest light bulb!?" he said with no emotion!

Pinkie pie smirked as a light post behind her went up, "I think I might be able to fix my goof!"

Later on the lightbulb was glowed back together filled like lots of natural glowing slime form a cave near by so it was still lit up or at least at night.

Earl watched it light up as the sun set as he said," … that's will do!" he said coldly walking off before point at Pinkie and she said," Mind the signs young lady!"

the mayor then walked to Ben and asked, "so where is they's home?"

Ben then smiled and said, " this the nosedeen quasar" Earl looked confused so he said, "it's like a star but it's bleeding light, lighting and fire out of tow massive holes in itself, now they weren't born their but it let's out enough to keep them feed!"

Earl held his chin as he said, "Oh I see so they is lighting come to life it was just space lighting that makes more sense then aliens!" he said walking off as Ben shrugged.

Carl then said," the Rv should be done so let's get going new York here we come!"

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Days later in new York wearing their id masks Fluttershy and Twilgiht were looking around as Fluttershy said, "I honestly want to fly around to see more of this city!"

Twilight nodded as she saw a massive library and her jaw dropped," oh hell yeah!" She said walking in to it as Fluttershy came in and Twilight went right to one section books on pregnancy, " …. What are adopted mom is pregnant want to know what to expect giving what we know is only half right now!" she said in a whisper as she opened a book and started reading.

Fluttershy then walked off when she noticed a big fallen over on the shell and picked it up and her eyes widen as their was a picture of Discord!

She opened it and read it, it was set up like a fairy tale, "the story of the cursed child?" she said reading the title.

She read it, it showed an image of this professor paradox she had heard about falling in love in some medieval kingdom with a woman dressed in Black and Green with a hood up. "the warrior wizard came to the land far away and fell in love with it's sickly princess who was unable to walk in the light of day thanks to some strange sickness."

She turned the page to see Paradox singing her a song as she smiled, they looked happy but in the background some dark figure came to be! " but their love was sickened by the dark wizard who wanted the throne he cast a spell upon princess Leed! Despite her sickness she would give birth to thirteen children each one zapping away her life force the final one would not be human but the manifestation of the curse a monsters of chaos that would not naturally know love of friendship and would want to cast his powers gained form his mighty magic father for evil as it would be it's idea of fun!"

She turned the page to read as she read," the good wizard took the woman he loved away to a far off land to give birth to the children finding the completely normal first twelve babies homes were they would be love till the day came!"

the picture now showed what had to be an infinite discord crying on top of the dead princess. Before flying off as paradox tried to chase him, "the wizard stated the cursed child had flown off shortly after birth into the land known as Jersey! He would find the child and sent him to a place were others would contain his son and hopefully bring the curse so his son's mind would be his own so he could use his powers for good a hope he feared would never come to be!" she was crying as she closed it and held it.

she had head stories of the jersey devil but this book pretty much printed it as Discord! She was crying as Twilight showed up and she hand her the book, "discords origin!"

Later on while walking.

Twilight held her head saying, "the jersey Devil is discord? Paradox is his daddy?"

Fluttershy wiped a tear and said, "jersey is right across form the ocean Twilight I know it's risky but we need to head out let's hide in the alley put the id mask in our hand bags and fly off we need to know more!"

the alicorn in disguise nodded as they flow did just that.

Coming to an old creepy house in Jersey that had long sense been abandoned but no one had seemed to find they walked in to see the bones of a woman on a bed in a white dress frozen at the moment of death hands like it was holding a child.

this was the mother of discord the way her dead arms were frozen showed despite everything she loved him. She loved her baby.

Paradox then appeared and spoke up, "happy with what you found girls!"

The two adopted sisters jumped into eachother's arms form the shock before calming down as Fluttershy said," no we didn't Tell discord I am sorry!"

paradox then said, "you can tell him yourself he'll be arriving soon!"

the purple one looked out to see chocolate Rain coming down as discord appeared in a moment he and Fluttershy locked eyes and in a moment they hugged and cried.

Fluttershy said, "I THOUGH I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN I AM SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPEPNED WITH YOUR MOM! SHE LOVED YOU DISCORD DON'T THINK OTHER WISE!"

Discord held her crying, "I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD AND THIS VISIT TO MY MOTHER'S RESTING PLACE WITH MY DAD WOULD BE EXTRA SAD BUT NOW THE LADY WHO TAUGHT ME LOVE IS ALIVE!" they looked at eachother teary eyed before kissing eyes close Fluttershy holding his face as his hands where on her hips.

Twilight backed up saying, "I am going to give you all some alone time now!" she said stepping out with a gasp on her lips.

while paradox smiled his son had become a goodboy like he and his mother wished, the wizard had lost.

elsewhere in new York.

Ben was walking in a museum id mask on hands in his pocket Jessica was back at the Rv telling her mothers what she found he had meet them form live chat they didn't seem to mind their mermaid daughter dating a unicorn.

he came to a place form medieval times were he came to a coffin that held a natural mummified body as he said, "the dark one believed to be a powerful wizard not dead but sleeping, Well I know magic so I guess it wouldn't be a shock if you woke up!"

he said looking at the natural mummified body in a black robe and hood with a golden necklace with a red gem that seemed to be fused into the dead flesh and in a moment it's eyes opened glowing Red as Ben jumped back as he said, "ok it's kind of a shock.

the undead being got up it's bones cracker as they returned to normal shape and it held out it's hand making the glass around it shatter as people ran scream and Ben hit his watch becoming big chill so the shards couldn't hurt him as he breath ice freezing the shards in place.

the dark one spoke up, "My curse didn't work Paradox is happy as is his son Discord! I took everything form them and they smile!" he said in rage holding his hands out to shoot fireballs.

Ben froze them as he went ultimate breathing ice fire upon the being freezing it.

only for the lich to walk out as it said, "it's impossible! I took it all form him and he smiled! HOW HOW CAN HE DO THAT!" he said holding his hands out firing off a ball of lighting with was black sparking purple at Ben.

Ben went to fly out of the way but it hit him zapping him making him reach for the dial were he turned into Shocksquatch were absorbed and fired back the lighting, "Really? What you on a boot?"

the lich flying through the roof into the sky, "HOW HOW CAN HE DARE TO SMILE! I MADE HIS ONLY TRUE CHILD A MONSTER A DEMON IN FORM AND SOUL AND HE SMILES!"

Ben ran out hitting the dial to become Jetray where he flow zapping hims with eye beams, " Let's see now I pet that bling is important!" he said frying a tail beam at it braking it making the lich scream in pain as the flesh on his left side vanished leaving it nothing but bone.

Ben nodded and said, "totally a soul jar!" he said avoiding making lighting bolts.

Ben then hit the dial turning into snare-oh as he said, "undead must fight unliving!" he said turning his dial going ultimate.

The mummy's bandages became golden showing their organic metal nature now as the head grow spikes the mouth opened showing teeth as spikes grow form the bandages all over him. The headdress gained a moon like symbol as he held out his hands summoning a cyclone to sent at the lich.

the undead thing held it's hand out summoning it's own vortex, "HOW CAN HE SMILE!?"

In a moment Ben's bandages behind him went underground coming up behind and stretching all the way to the air were it wrapped around the undead being slashing the necklace off making it turn into Bone as it fell only for the bandages to stretch and pull it to Ben.

the ultimate snare-oh hissed an unnatural sounding hiss as he crushed it making the undead being fall down truly dead.

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Some days later in the Rv as they rolled.

Applejack was laying on the couch and said," ah's board. So board." She said crossing her legs.

Pinkie pie then sat down beside her, "Really? I mean we went form finding discords origins, to lich, to that thing we are not a library to talk about, To Zombozo trying to drink Rainbow's soul!" she said pointing to rainbow who was shaking and crying out, "I WILL EVER TRUST A CLOWN AGAIN!"

Applejack was playing around with a rubix cube as she said " yeah but that's was days ago we've been stuck in this tin can for toos longs I say!" that is when they stopped as Carl said, "And we are here!"

Applejack rolled her eyes as she looked out the window as she got out smiling, they were in a forest, "A forest?" She said blinking as she head out to see black wood and leaves making her eyes widen as she looked down at Black grass and Black flowers.

Pinkie pie walked out and point an a black dove, "…. Mother nature went Emo!" She said stunned as a Crow fly by saying, "nevermore!"

Pinkie pie jumped and hide behind carl shaking as Fluttershy, "Pinkie pinkie crows and ravens can mimic langue like their cousins the parrot!" She said with an eye roll.

Twilight blinked as she poked a black mushroom with her hoof and said," learn something new everyday… now were are we? Did we travel dimensions or planets or something?"

Ben's car pulled out as he got out, "No we are still on earth, Welcome to the shadow woods!" he said putting a hand on a tree, "this is more cryptic then alien so we are crossing on the lines of the red spot secret scientist agreement but we are all cryptical creatures so we can come visit. This secret location hidden away in the middle of Louisiana is our next stop!"

Pinkie pie blinked as she jumped at a black Pidgeon and she said," … why are we in the land of Emos… I mean I get why it's hidden but still!? What is this!?"

Applejack was eye widen at a black Apple as Ben said, "it's safe to eat Ah, And simple we are looking for family we have a cousin who became a secret scientist instead of a plumber So we are hear to lend him a hand just stay mindful of the locals if anything offers you something take it, don't say your name! don't ask for a name! nothing has a name got it!"

They all nodded.

that is when Applejack blinked and Pinkie pie screamed to see it was now just them as ben's voice came," this is the forest effect don't worry!" he said stepping out appearing like he was walking through a wall when he was just taking a step, "See some spots of the forest won't let you see others soo step forward!"

The two sisters did so returning to their family as Applejack bite the apple nervously, "what in tarnation!" Carl point to Aj, "that's what you need to do eat any of the fruits the forest effect doesn't work it's how you don't get lost!"

Later on when the sun was setting

Pinkie pie and Aj where on a trail. As Pinkie pie point with a flash back, "Relax Aj we just keep eating the fruit we can't get lost so come on let's look for our adopted cousin.

Aj was behind her shaking, "I take it back I would rather be's bored!" she said as they came to what looked like a house in the middle of the trail and Pinkie pie knocked.

that is when what looked a silhouette answered and asked, "What can I do for you ladies?"

Aj's eyes widen while Pinkie said, "your house is in the middle of the trail so instead of getting lost can we just walk through to your back door!"

the shadow stepped to the side letting them do that.

when they followed the trail then came to something creepy in the middle they came to what looked like a human explore who looked up he had no face and he cried saying, "I said my name and they took it!"

Aj then screamed and woke up on the Rv it was all just a dream as she blinked and said, "what did ah's eat?"

Sandra then held up a hand, "Dark woods dream?" Aj's eyes widened as her adopted mother said, "it means you it's here and looking for you!" She sounded sad and worried as they pulled off.

Ben parked coming out omnitrix on his wrist as he head down a trial as everyone who was confused followed they came to what looked like a patch of black forest black grass black trees like in the dream with a crow saying," turn back."

Fluttershy point at it," I know they talk like Parrots' but still creepy and unsettling!" Aj was eyes widen as she yelled out, "OKS THIS IS TOO MUCH LIKE MY DREAMS WHAT IS GOING ON!"

She said scared hugging Pinkie pie who hugged her back pinkie's mane and tail fell flat as she cried. The pink pony girl then said," yeah what is this!"

Ben looked through his aliens as he hit it turning into goop as became Swampfire now fully bloomed as he said, "unfinished business! I REMEMEBR YOU COME OUT!"

the trees rearranged as Ben walked in the others want to leave but carl and Sandra stopped him, "this is between Ben. And his …. Cousin!"

Jessica then blinked and said, "ok mermaid wants to know what's going down in this emo forest!"

Sandra sighed, "my mother told me stories of a beast in the woods that would replace anyone who said it's name before it and make it the new monster I told the story then Ben, then when he was six before he had the omnitrix my family met the monster his young male cousin we can't even remember him he said his name in panic when it asked and became it! this is a personal stop for ben! There is no way to return the poor boy to normal but the curse can be ended"

Pinkie pie then felt light headed, "it's a mercy killing!" she said fainting on to Aj.

On the trail Swampfire went ultimate it still looked the say way just bigger and wider.

As it came to a humanoid black tree that walked no face mouth a wide ways mouth in it's stomach that went, "name say it!"

Ben held his hands together and fired off one massive fire bomb destroying the monster making the forest turn to natural colors as he said, "good bye cousin!"

Later on in the Rv the girls where looking at an old photo album with ben and a boy with no face as Carl sighed, "Ben and his cousin were so close at least that is what the pictures show with is all we have left of him but at least the curse is over no one else can be hurt by it!"

Pinkie pie blinked, "Wait so the dream meant our cousin was going to try and replace applejack and make her the tree thing or what ever?"

Sandra nodded and Aj fainted and she won't wake up anytime soon.

the world is full of mysteries the universe more so, Not all of them are good so one must learn sometimes the hard way what answers to chase after and with things to leave alone.

A listen the Tennyson clearly learned the hard way.

in his car while driving Ben shed a tear as she said," We don't even know his name just he was family.

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day.

Carl was using magic to light the night as he saw it , looked like a bipedal ape with a gator head and gator like hands.

he pulled out what looked like a blaster with a slit up top and fired off a shot making it roar loud.

form the trailer, the Rv and Ben's Car everyone came out to See and Pinkie's eyes widen, "WHAT IS THAT THING!"

the monster turned showing it's gator like tail covered in fur as Carl said, "The skunk Ape! I knew it was real but seeing it!"

Rarity undid her night mask and looked at it, "… ok then but what is it and why is it?" She said horrified by it!

Fluttershy looked sick as she said, "I don't even like that animal!"

Ben yawned, "If the stories are right an escape circus monkey got out made it to the swamp married a gator and that is the baby born of it!"

Pinkie pie's eyes widen and her jaw dropped like in an old cartoon as she said," GUMMHY MUST NEVER DATE A MONKEY!"

Rainbow blinked as she dust off the blue night gown she was in as she said, "…. We have got to go catch that!"

Sandra yawned and came out, "we can't do that it would brake the red spot secret scientist agreement!" she said stretching.

Twilight blinked and pulled out tablet with had a badge of a red spot plugged on it as she said, "the red spot secret scientist agreement we red spots promise to stay out of the way of unsolved mysteries of things native to earth, if the those researching the unexplained who are part of the union stay away form Aliens. So we can't follow that thing as it's not an alien that's pull I mean look at us who are we not just as cryptid as them?"

Carl then said, "me Sandra and Ben are not naturally like this! You girls weren't born here. So until Sandra gives birth bring a baby anthro pony into the world who is naturally born like that and an earth native we are glassed as aliens and mutants by default. Jessica is a mermaid but even that may be alien form how their was a portal to sea clearly not belonging to earth"

Ben then yawned, "or in short we can't even use loop whole to look for it! Well now their may be something we can do! But I'll have to wait till morning!" he said heading back to his car to go to sleep.

Jessica stretched as she said, "… we're going to sleep in shifts right?"

Carl nodded as Aj shivered, "…. You'd thinks the gator would have eat the monkey not make out with its!"

the next day they where All on a fairy only ones their even the driver was a robot. One Twilight was poking with a stick.

Aj then blinked and said," so care to explain why we are on a boat heading to some person's private island!"

Ben then looked over the rails and said, "Simple really the island is owned by a friend!" he said as the ship stopped.

they then walked up to what looked like a southern plantation or at least what was once one slash marks were along it and the trees and the girls gulped. Made worst getting here had burned away the day light the sun was setting it would be night soon.

At the door Sandra opened it and said, "Oh dear it's open!" she said worried.

Twilight was shaking, "are we about to be scared of the answer to this question? Why is it bad the door is open and why did you need to show a badge to get the robot to take us here? Why was it hidden in a cave why all this!?"

Ben turned into an alien called portaler and opened a portal pulling out a dna repair gun, and timed out, "yes you are Dad you're the best shoot you need the repair gun!"

Carl took it and loaded the weapon as he said, "long short of it my grandpa in law use to live in Wisconsin by bray road, till one day something happened at night he start becoming a monstrous massive wolf at first it was just the full moon but then ever night each time he became more and more of an animal as the mind is a play thing for the body, he contacted and joined the secret scientist for help they made this artificial island a cage with an implant in his neck."

Applejack was shaking as she heard growling. "…. Wait wiat… our adopted great grandpa is the beast of bray road!" she said gulping having read about it in a tourist trap a ways back She then roared growling and turned to see the monster wolf beast" hi great grand daddy!" she said turning pale as Carl fired the Repair gun!

the monster flinched and shrunk for a moment as Sandra said, "Grandpa let it happen let the repair gun repair your human DNA!"

the gun did nothing as Ben turned into Blitzwolfer and jumped out going claw to claw with it in a wolf fight.

Jessica blinked, "Sandra I am sorry but I don't think there is enough man left in that wolf man for the repair gun to restore him it's too late!"

the ponies where hugging as Ben said, "then go with it!" he said opening his mouth to let out a sonic howl knocking back the were beast as he said, hitting his dial becoming upgrade and stretching to grab the gun.

it merged into his arm and a tube connect it to the dial on his chest , " thank you future me for unlocking this guys and some other ones before I meet this pony girls Ok lets do this!" he said firing a beam at the wolf man making him hold his head in pain, "if we can't salvage human DNA let's try and use this! I am currently trying to alter the gun to add in blitzwolfer's DNA he is a wolf beast like thing that has his mind! Maybe that will bring him back!"

the wolf beast went form Black to grey a sigh of age as his eyes turned solid yellow as he held his head shaking as he said," … and it worked great grandson!" he noticed the ponies, "someone going to fill the guy who just got his brain back what's going on?"

later on in the dust filled house the beast of bray road " sorry I've been a savage animal for a month so it's a mess family!" he then reached into the side of his neck and with a claw pulled something out, "don't need that anymore!"

Rarity shivered at the dirt, "we need to clean this place!"

the great grandpa dust off something and opened it up turning on a switch bring on the lights as he said, "So shunk ape walked up to your camp that's odd behavior! Normal it turns form humans if it can! But your not human!" he said holding his chin.

he then dust off wall and said, "Finally a speaker computer thing look up my encounter with skunk ape!"

A wall then print out a picture and Sandra looked at it, "your fought it over a horse!?"

the beast with his head back said, "yeah at the time my instinct made be saying it was just fighting over food but with my head back!" he said tapping his head, "I am willing to pet as it was their with that horse long then for an attack it wasn't going ot eat it was in love!"

the pony girls jumped Ben then turned into brainstorm and used Twilight's tablet, "let's see now the security video shows if it was going in a straight line it would have been the trail bunk beds were Rarity and Applejack sleep!"

the two mares hugged and yelled, "IT WAS AFTER ME OR HER?"

The wolf man then bent over and throw up, "Oh gross it's here I can smell it!" he said to busy being sick to be of any help.

in a moment the door broke out and it grabbed Applejack making her scream and it ran off she yelled, "HELP HELP!"

Carl drew that gun and form the slit came an energy blade as he ran stabbing the beast through the back making it drop the scared AJ " … and I can do that this time as a secret scientist is with us!"

Aj jumped up crying, "IT TOUCHED MY FLANK!" she said covering it!

Pinkie pie poked the dead beast with a stick, "nope nope nope!"

the great grandpa then said, "While your hear can you stay a few days I need to get this place fixed up now that my brain is mine again!"

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning on the plantation the heat had make most of the group change outfits.

Jessica had a green t-shirt tied up In the front, jean shorts and cow girl boots or in short the hillbilly hot girl look she smiled as Ben just lost his jacket and Id mask. They were on the porch looking at the tunnel of trees.

That is when Twilight walked out no id mask showing her throw form , dressed in Black bikini top dark purple sweet pants with the left leg cut off completely and the right cut off at the knee showing her cutie mark. She had on sandal heels in a black color.

Twilgiht stretched as she said, "so this is where we are staying till we go home! Perfect for me, I am not cutting into mermaid unicorn make out time am I?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and said, "No just talking about why the island seems to be artificial there is some real stuff under it and what not the seems to be out of place! I know I dove under to see if I could see in that murky water I can my eyes glow in the dark. And I found something weird!"

Rarity dress in your classic out fit in white with purple trim complete with fancy umbrella to keep the sun off of her as she said, "Something weird you say?"

Ben nodded and said, "yeah her eye glow isn't strong enough to make it out but it's metal and something is written on it!"

Rainbow walked out in a baggy t-shirt that showed her shoulders and midriff she had on sport black pants and altered sneakers. Like her adopted sisters she got rid of the id mask as they where alone on this island. " something written on it?"

Ben nodded as he said "I went down as Ripjaws it was scary but it read leave alone or you die!"

Fluttershy walked out in Green short shorts with had the right leg removed so part of her cutie marks could see their, a white tank top and fancy green boots as she adjusted her wings, "So let's leave it their till the end of days!"

applejack in cowgirl boots jean shorts, a red shirt tied in the front like Jessica's and her hat with she adjusted while putting her lasso on her left hip as her tail flailed, "ah's thinks we should seconds that movement gang! We got a great grandpa werewolf and a gator monkey want to weds me! let's leaves the crazy alone for it!"

Pinkie pie who was in a button up shirt the sleeves ripped up only two button in the middle button showing her stomach and a lot of neckline , and a white bikini top strap with a white bikini button no shoes showing her hooves and cutie mark as she stretched and said, " yeah it's too hot to go exploring or deal with adventure!"

Carl walked out shirtless as he said, "hate to brake it to you kids but we don't have a choice that a speed boat just crashed in the rea and this purple slime is bubbling up!"

Ben turned into fast track and raced off to the area. To see the river water filled with purple slime bubbles as he bent over and touched one, "what is this stuff?" in a moment the slime formed a shape and something fast hit him.

he then looked up to see a purple all purple copy of him! Ben hit the dial turning into heat blast to fire on it before the slime hit the dial becoming Arctiguana the omniverse version in all purple who breathed ice making the fire turn to steam.

A moment later a massive slime spit form an all purple version of the original series spitter knocked Ben back.

heat blast was knocked back and hit the dial becoming the ben ten thousand version of Stinkfly as he hovered looking down at it, "ok what the hell are you?"

the slime Ben timed out to show an all purple version of his unicorn form who quickly hit his dial and went Alien again turning into a purple goop before going ultimate to shoot acid at the bug.

Ben flow rapidly before hitting the dial, "going ultimate!" In a moment the bug's wings charged becoming more butterfly like! The front hands became pincers the number of eyes doubles as the green shell became spikier.

the ultimate Stinkfly blinked as he avoid slime, "what that's it crab claws and some spikes on my back , elbows and legs? I feel ripped off!" how ever in a moment a swarm of bees flow in the way of a acid shot coming for him and he blinked, "wait did I do that!"

In a moment he point making a swarm of mosquitoes attack the slime copy, "My stink controls other bugs! That's nice! And I am in the bayou so many bugs!" he said as the swarm charged only to be melted by the ultimate goop copy's acid shoots and claws.

ultimate Stinkfly flow off, "Ok need back up!" he said flowing off and in a moment the pony girls were throwing up and Jessica held her nose as Ben landed and timed out saying, "sorry but have to hurry that slime turned into a copy of me and!" before long an all purple xlr8 raced in grabbing Ben and slamming him into the ground.

they all jumped Jessica grabbed a water proof flash light and a translator form inside and ran off, "I'll go read what's up!" she said jumping into the bayou turning into her mermaid form.

Rarity and Twilgiht fired off balls of magic at the slime thing the blast knocked it back as Carl raced in with his blaster energy blade weapon and make it a sword as the slime became diamondhead.

Ben got up turning into Chromastone to hold back the blades as he said, "What are you!" he said landing a knee to his copy's stomach making it slide back.

the copy turned into omniverse version eyeguy only for Girl to fire hitting him in the middle eye making it growl before changing to lodestar!

the copy held out it's hooks summoning metal form underground to throw at them but Ben became lode star as well and made a force field around them protecting them!

Pinkie pie's jaw stopped, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING! IT'S SO FUCKING CREEP!"

in a moment Jessica on legs was running as a purple copy of her gave chase as she said, "I read the thing it says faulty bio-nanite defense network will clone any who touches it and clones will keep fighting till the stop signal or original dies. Faulty as the stop signal slash off switch doesn't work!" her copy then jumped tackling her and grabbing her hair making her scream in pain!

Ben then looked said, "Dad I am going to use X turn the dial and make me go ultimate I have to bet it all!" he said hitting the dial becoming alien ex!

the ben copy then turned back into Diamondhead about to fire off shards as Carl turned and hit the dial making the spikes come out.

Rainbow's jaw dropped, "ALIEN X IS REAL!?" She said her wings flaring the shards stopped and reality seemed to wave and ripple around them and go static like.

alien-x stood colors inverted it's form changed to be androgynous! It's shape could be female with lower measurements of a male with out any fat of muscles mass they couldn't tell. It's outfit didn't help. Silver armored lion cloth with plates in the front and back leaving his legs revealed. Metal silver boots with a minor heal, metal chest blade that revealed the midriff. Silver wrist bands. And a silver crown with Ten spikes leaving what looked like inverted cosmic energy behind as a pony tail.

the ultimate alien stood before speaking in an echoing voice that could be male or female as it said, "ultimate alien x such a strange feeling all the power of alien X with out the other two copilots to hold me back!" he said waving his hands making the clones and purple slime vanish by erasing them, "I erased them! But I still can't seem to undo the lock keeping you girls out of Equestria."

Twilight's jaw was dropped as was the others. Jessica then hit the dial making Ben time out as she said, "too weird!"

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting late in the plantation house and in one of the bed rooms Pinkie pie looked over to Rainbow and asked, "Rainbow I can't sleep?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "really we can finally sleep with out Aj's night farts and you are talking to me?" she said rolling over to face her adopted sister, "fine I'll bite I'll regret it but I'll bite!"

Pinkie pie crossed her arms over the sheets and asked, "I keep thinking how those that pierce guy wear cloths you think his spikes would pop out and rip them to shreds while he puts them on or takes them off!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "knew it I knew it! Who cares he can ware them that's all that matters and incase you didn't notice so too can Argit and he is the same spike covered wise! So ask the dirty rat or the Pierce when they get here!"

Pinkie pie then spoke up, "that is another thing, We are meeting a group of rookie red spots on a plantation house owned by our adopted great grandpa the werewolf, while mommy is two months pregnant and we have to go back to bell wood in a few weeks were we need to wear those id masks."

the blue mare rolled her eyes and rolled over not facing her and asked, "and your point being?"

Pinkie pie sat up, "We can't be us! We did a musical number about being ourselves and we can't be it now!" she said putting her arms up! Before she said, "I can't be a wild party pony because most of my dance moves will make the id mask fall off, you can't fly around let along run weather, Rarity is just fine I guess, Fluttershy can't tend to animals like she use to as you can't keep a bear as a pet here! And Twilight can't work on magic like she use too!"

Rainbow blinked she had a point, and she followed up with, "ok then…. Ok then!... no response to that!" she then heard snoring and closed her own eyes.

The next day Ben was standing in a spot in the massive back yard his adopted sisters, along with Alan, copper many , Helen and pierce standing around him!

Ben then hit his dial becoming Echo echo as the helpers charged Ben let out a sonic scream making Helen fall over inches form him as he went ultimate and fired off his sonic disk, "A sound wave to keep xlr8s down!"

Manny then charged before falling over as he said, "the part of us that focuses on balance is in the ears many some one large like you needs balance one of my sonic disk is at the right wave length just to keep you down!"

he then ducked to avoid a staff strike pierce had his ears covered and was using a spike staff only for a sonic disk to blast him away, "Smart but not smart enough!"

Copper had his ears covered and held out a blaster to fire it didn't hit Ben but Ben still need to summon sonic disk to hold the tree about to crush him up till he walked off, "smart smart!"

A sonic disk then fired behind Copper knocking him down!

Alan was above the ground shooting fireballs hoping he was out of range only for Ben to move a disk above him and fire off a wave with held the fire balls in place as he said, "WE ARE IN A BAYOU MAN HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF SWARM GAS!"

Alan then landed and turned out his fire as the flames in the disk went out and he bowed, "So sorry! I'll leave before I make us explode!"

Twilight was firing off magic shoots but Ben made a sonic wall around him blocking it as it turned into crystal only for him to shatter it and side step a small magic blast form Rarity, "tag teaming smart smart!"

above Fluttershy was moving clouds as Rainbow dash flow around drop kicking them making them strike Ben with lighting only for him to make more disk that let out a sonic wave knocking them away" THAT CAN SPARK SWAMP GAS JUST AS EASILY AS FIRE YOU TWO!" is what all the disks said.

Applejack was using her lasso to throw a rock only for sound disk to blast it into sand as Ben said, "sound can be as soft as a pillow or harder then rocks!" he said as he had disk spin around apple jack downward sending out sonic waves making the ground she stood on cave in putting her in mud.

Pinkie pie just pulled out her party Cannon and fired only for more sonic disk to hit the ammo but as it was piece of paper it did nothing.

ultimate echo echo stopped as he picked up a peace of blue paper, "and Pinkie's attack made contact with me! you all pass thanks to pinkie pie!" he said timing out to return to normal!

But a moment later form the river behind Jessica hopped out as a mermaid and as her tail splashed half way in the water, "Ben honey we have a problem oh good the helps is here! All of you follow me!"

Alan blinked before turning to asked," was that a mermaid!"

Ben then said, "and I am dating her your point half mr got turned half alien by the rooters, thank you kevin for handling them while I was away! I would have probably hurt them way worse!"

they all followed Jessica in boat, to the bayou were they passed through a mist into a forest were all the plants were black and it was a forest not a swamp.

Alan point and asked, " is that a pig man?"

Copper who was sitting by Twilight said," they are called orcs and yes!" the purple lady next to him with was impressed by his mind said, " yes it appears this is a hidden magical realm!"

Applejack grabbed Alan and said, "ah's am just seeing my dreams coming to life!" they said as they came to an old castle.

they got off as Jessica got out her outfit returning to normal as her tail became legs and she said, "yeah I know! but it's alien!" she said holding out a stone with writing form the element's home land on them, "So we are good!"

Ben was already walking off, "guys I know how this works we go to the castle always!"

Rainbow dash elbowed pierce as she blushed, "Well lead the way big guy!"

Rarity lifted her southern bell dress up as she said, "I dressed for sniping not adavneture give me a moment!" she made her horn and cloths shine and in a moment she was in a new outfit. Black short, shorts so part of her cutie mark could be seen. Purple sports top black boots and purple sleeve like gloves and she smiled," I got the idea to make a spell for outfit changes form this thing called Anime."

Pinkie pie then held out a Japanese flag , " one of the best things about this world right behind the internet and my little donkey!" she then looked over her shoulder and blinked.

they all head off Manny holding his blasters as they looked around it was dark here.

alan turned into his alien form with triggered applejack to hold her slightly cold hands around him making him blush his flames lit the area as they came to the castle and Twilight read the name, " Tambelon the lost city of tambelon!"

Fluttershy counted on her fingers, "so the evil wizard form the story we all heard as little fillies is real, he escaped punishment by coming to earth. This is his house! And we know his orc army is nothing but bones! But here is the last A we need is he gone or still in his castle! And why did you get us here Jessica?"

the mermaid then moved alan showing their was an empty tank with the bone of a mermaid in the front, " at least one of my kind was here! I have to know if I really am the only little mermaid left alive!

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

In the remains of tambelon.

Alan was lighting the way with Aj close by. Cooper had a flash light with Twilight close by and Rainbow was following behind pierce!

Ben rolled his eyes and muttered, "Ship tense really?" he turned to focus as he hit the dial to be come Rath and soon went ultimate becoming a white tiger as she slashed at a mobile skeleton.

Manny fired his guns on them and said, "NOPE NOPE!"

Helen was running around using speed to whack them with her tail as she said," why they aren't that strong!" She then watched them pull themselves back together and she said, "oh wait I get it!"

pierce was handing Rainbow a spike staff to use as he fired off spikes at them!"

Rainbow knocked one down with the staff happily as she said, "Just brake the bones so they can't come back together it's easy!"

Alan summoned flaming rocks form the ground of the castle and fired them smashing the bone warriors. He smirked. Applejack was kicking them with her hooves her natural super strength working her in braking the bones!

Twilight fired off magic blast at them shattering them as she said," brake bones! Why not!"

Skeletons were reforming form the intact bones but their was less of them now! As Ben slashed one's spine apart!

Cooper had his flash light fire off a energy bullet braking a leg bone making one fall over, "making progress!" he said as the thing became an energy saber for him to slash one in half.

Again form the still intact bones they reformed but there was fewer.

Pinkie pie pulled out two massive hammers and used them to smash a skull by banging it between them, "Go for the heads! They can't work if they don't have heads to lead the bones!"

in a moment a skeleton reformed using a spear hand as a head as it held it's arms out and she jumped saying, "never mind I am wrong as shit!"

Jessica was holding a small energy blade to slash a skeleton with a left side ways swing.

Rarity had energy domes around her hands to smash bones with punches as she smiled, "Weaponized my barriers! I am growing so much!"

Fluttershy was ducking to avoid one swinging a wooden board filled with nails at her! But she opened her wings hitting it knocking it away where it hit a stone wall and it's ribs shattered making it's arms fall off. She smiled, "I did it!" she sounded happy!

this continued till all that was left was a mass of bone limbs hooked together moving like some kind of ball of tendrils to wards them with was soon crushed by Rarity making a barrier above it and lowering it crushing it into dust.

Rarity smiled as she flipped her mane," I'll be a Tennyson lady in no time pretty and dangerous!" she said happily walking ahead as she said, "We were exploring a creepy old castle that was once home to an evil wizard?"

Twilgiht then spoke up, " hold up the story mentioned Grogar was a necromancer! So undead minors are to be expected and HOLLY SHIT!" She yelled jumped.

Their on a throne was a human like skeleton in a black robe with a goat skull head wearing the bell and she said, "their the magic draining bell that gave him power the story says it was linked to a larger bell that stored the magic he stole and if that bell should ring it would brake form it's own power making the small one he carried useless!"

Alan held his hand out his fire showing the remains of a large bell behind him as he said, "it's here and with human finger prints belonging to a kid! A human kid came in here and rung the bell ending him! I bet the bigs came to try and kill he who enslaved him now that he was weak and he took them down with him! And those skeletons are remains of an old security!"

that is when he got up and saw a bone hand grab him and he jumped back ripping the hand off and it was still grabbing him he screamed as he formed he summoned stones on fire around his free hand and smashed the bone hand.

Only for a new one to fly to the goat man's skeleton as it got up roaring.

Ben timed out as he said, "Great another lich!" he said as he looked through the utimatrix, " my kingdom for a magic proof transformation!" he said before smashing it to be come Chromastone!

Grogar opened his mouth firing off a beam of dark energy!

Everyone jumped away as the bones said, "Life I will have it again!" he said holding his hand out to fire off red lighting at Ben only for him to absorb the energy and fire it back at him knocking the goat back.

the goat then moved through it, "that device it holds great power I most have it!" Ben the nhit the dial becoming four arms before going ultimate as he swung with three lefts hitting the goat braking bones only for new ones to come and replace them, "it's all ways!" Sad started, before happy continued," about the !" and angry finished with "THE WATCH!"

the Goat held out it's bell and said, "useless in current state but not for long!" he said as it fired a mist around and when it cleared he was gone!

but the red magic lighting outside made Ben and many smash the walls and head out!

On top of the castle the goat was in the air the bell fusing into it's skull making and eye skin muscle, flesh ligaments and fur appear in spots clearly showing he was still undead but that was chanign, the left hand with was now skin with no mass and the other one a hairless skinless mass of muscle waved as he said, "magic in the bell give life back return grab the device!"

he said making the bones of the orcs that where once his slaves raise and serve him once more!"

Manny was firing again as he said, "Ok same as before brake the bones so their isn't enough to reform!"

Ben smashed most of a skeleton between his six fist as he hit the dial to return to normal before turning to humogsaur where he hit the dial and went ultimate holding out his hands as they changed to shoot organic missiles form them exploding destroying the bones as he said, "how about someone with magic fly up their and stop the goat!"

Twilgiht smiled as she flow up high and held out her hands making them glow along with her horn where she smiled as the three orbs connect with lines into a triangle and she fired it off it span around Grogar's bell before entering it and shattering it making the undead thing drop truly dead.

the magic realm around them faded back into the bayou, as she smiled, "I did it!"

Later on at the plantation.

the party there were having at a barn fire pretty much confirmed Rainbow and pierce would start dating, As would Cooper and Twilight, and alan and applejack.

now Fluttershy had discord so Pinkie pie put a hand on Rarity's shoulder, "Last single Tennyson women!"

a month later when they were all home Twilight turned on the tv to see a report about Ben's secret identity and she removed her id mask, "alien cat is out of the bag don't need no id mask anymore!"

to be continued.

join us next month for the start of ultimate alien story arc.


	15. Chapter 15

The Six former elements of harmony where in the house looking at the news jaw dropped.

Carl walked in and said , "what kind of evil thing would do this? " Sandra who was three months pregnant then yelled " GET THAT MEDIA CIRCUS OFF MY FRONT YARD!"

Ben was throwing on his jacket no id mask, "well we can throw the id mask away!" he then walked out and looked through his aliens, "thank you future me for visiting me to give me unlocks!" he then became Toepick and he faced the cameras as the cage opened making the camara's brake and the reporters scream In horror running away.

he then timed out and Pinkie pie walked out touching his face before looking at him, "good it's safe now let's figure this out!" her mane and tail was flat, "WE CAN TRACK THE REVEAL VIDEO EASY THEN BASH WHO EVER IT IS IN THE HEAD!" She said holding a bat with the words skull smasher written on it.

Twilight was on a tablet saying, "Already done! Let's pick up Jessica and head the fuck out!"

Later on at night Jessica was knocking on a door wearing her normal outfit plus Ben's jacket as she got cold, a woman answered and saw the jacket, "oh you most be one of Jimmy's friends."

the red head blinked her eyes as she said, "… Don't tell me!" they all came in and went up to a room to see Jimmy.

Pinkie pie then cried, "I can't smash a kid's skull!"

the kid blinked in confusion as Fluttershy pointed at him and said, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

Jimmy then said, "I just want Ben to get the fame he deserves." He sounded confused.

Ben then said, "if I want fame I wouldn't have bothered with secret identity. Now everyone knows my real name and face! Look at me not only can my family no longer hid it's alien nature, but now everyone I know and care about is a pay back target for the super villains."

the kid blinked before looking down, "but I thought…!"

rarity put a finger to his lip and said, "No you didn't our mom is pregnant if anything happens to her or the baby that's on you! Sense you're a kid we can't punish you so you get away with it! coagulations you got away with the crime and hurting Ben and ruining his life. You are the greatest super villain!"

Jimmy looked down sadly as they turned to leave Aj then looked to a poster and said, "it ain't Jeffery it's Jetray!"

Rainbow looked to the sad kid and sat down, "Look kid we all have hero worship back on our home planet I want to join the wonder bolts the best flyers on my planet to prove my skills, but they were a lot of jerks a drill Sargent nasty and show boaters who need to get their heads out of the clouds in the bad way. My point is some times it's best to just look at something form a far, and think it's gold then get up close and see it's just shiny dirt!" she said getting up trying to help the kid.

Twilight crossed her arms and said, "also why don't you tell the world Jessica here is a mermaid! Because she is! That's right unicorn alien dating mermaid!"

At that point the army was outside waiting for them.

A man in a black, suit then said, " normally we would demand you come with us but the general knows who you are so we are asking. Please?"

Ben got in the car and was soon taking to a meeting room with his sisters his girlfriend were they meet up with Gwen and Kevin. As they guy said, "We were working on a space ship!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "about time! I was embarrassed to tell half the people I know I was form ehre!"

The man looked at Kevin before realizing Kevin had a million ways to kick his ass and moved on, "but the problem is we could only figure out how to make a nuclear engine!"

Gwen point got up and said, "YOU DUMBASSS!" again the man said nothing and continued," then an alien took it!"

Ben then looked at his aliens, "Look it's nuclear we can track it and it seems like a classic misunderstanding he probably just wants to go home and it was the only engine around so he took it not knowing how it's energy is poison to the locals!"

before long the core three were in the lab as Ben's watch gave them away by scanning the alien making the alien bivalvan turn as he heard scan complete," what the hell was that?"

Ben walked up as he point to his watch, "DNA archive device it scans dna it hasn't before sorry! But you speak the langue so this is easy the engine's energy is poison to the locals!"

the alien held his shell as he said, "… yeah really bad about that but I have no way to get home other ways!" before Kevin spoke, "Aggregor is chasing me! I have to run!"

Kevin then held his head as he said, "you seem familiar!"

the alien then said, "As Aggregor is a faulty copy of you levin that makes sense!" Kevin jumped as he said, "Aggregor spoke of it a group called the rooters who Ragnarok was part of used your powers to give them powers then you escaped and lost your memories of it, So they tried to make a clone to continue mutating humans into alien hybrids"

before Kevin could say a word Ben was brainstorm looking in Kevin's mind making him hold his head," …. Story checks out even his dad is a fake memory!"

Kevin held his head and shock it off, "We need to do that to the helpers, so what fake me has some kind of mental link to me?" he asked.

the alien then spoke up, "he says he is sick of seeing a happy life of the original while he is dying form being faulty and needs to absorb the life force of others to continue living so yes! And you're a red spot I go to you for help! He will know where I am or how to find me even if it's vague!"

Gwen then held out her hand making Kevin glow with Mana, "it's not more like a clone I can sense it now that I look hard enough it's like they ripped away part of Kevin and he is trying to pull it back in!"

Ben then said, "let's assume it's his worst parts!" he said timing out. Kevin then said, "then he can stay the hell away! Don't want them back! Wait does this mean my mom isn't my mom… I can't trust any of my memories anymore!" he said banging his head on a wall.

the alien then said," then focus on the future or some shit like that but I need to take off with out red spot help! So he doesn't know where I am through your eyes! And I don't have another engine and he is here so he knows where I am now and where I was going to take off form so I need to move the ship anyway!"

Ben then held his chin, "you know that could work out!" the alien raised and eye brow" how?"

Later on Kevin was tied up blind folded ears covered while Ben was removing the mind link form the helpers as brainstorm, " it's fucked your original idea of being experiment on was half true but it was humans not aliens the block most have shattered."

Manny held his head," yeah that's a head rush dude! But what about the shell fish."

Ben then said, "Gwen warped him to a place were they did nuclear tests for take off and he took off we claimed the engine was damaged and we launched it to stop it form exploding on earth."

Applejack yelled, "LYING SAVES THE DAY WHY AH'S NEVER THOUGH AH WOULDS SEE THE DAY!"

Alan then pointed to Kevin, "so what about Kevin?"

Meanwhile Aggregor was growling he was at the last place kevin saw the alien but he said, "I can't sense him what they did do lock Kevin up!"

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight was in the backyard using the garden whose to put out flames, "Stupid sparks form teleportation spell! Use Kevin as the focus to send Ben and Gwen to Aggregor While Kevin takes the freed helpers after the rooters in the null void, but a stupid little spark had to set the fucking back yard on fire!"

Meanwhile in a ship.

Ben was lodestar using his magnets to rip Aggregor's spear away as Gwen blast it destroying it. Leaving the Knock off to kick Ben in the chest making him slide down and hit the dial to become heatblast, "yeah you are Kevin's worst parts!"

Aggregor growled, "Don't' remind me!" he said charging only for Gwen to hold her hands out making an energy dome around him to trap him! Moments later the evil clone of her boyfriend touched it, it took him a minute but he absorbed the energy dome freeing himself.

Ben then throw a fireball as he said, "I don't think you thought that one through Gwen! Wait a moment I'm suck an idea! The scan it opened when we got here so!" he hit a dial becoming nrg and firing off a blast at the copy it did nothing be then went form Wanterhazard, to amphibian to armadrillo, ending on Terraspin, "I have the powers your looking for come get them!"

he then span around flying past making the Clone jump chasing Ben in a mad chase as he said, "gwen you stay here you got nothing that won't recharge him!" Gwen crossed her arms and looked offended" and what's your plan?"

before long Aggregor jumped to land on Terraspin and Ben flipped over making him touch the dial, "becareful what you wish for!"

Aggregor was then knocked back by shock for a moment he was in his ultimate form the power he wanted but soon he screamed as he start randomly mutating with parts form all the aliens inside the utimatrix.

Gwen looked sick as she covered her mouth and Ben looked away as he timed out, "yeah it took him way longer then Kevin to absorb the energy so I figured sense all he knew where memories not his own! He won't have the skill to pull off a stable mutation!"

Aggregor kept screaming on the top of his lungs in pain and horror as he mutated in the most sickening ways possible.

Gwen bent over and throw up, "so your plan is just to have him mutate into various forms of flesh blobs!"

Ben held his stomach and throw up as well, " till he becomes something that is too mutated to live and drops dead! Be careful what you wish for as he had the aliens he wanted he even had some alien x like he wanted he just can't handle it and all the bonus!"

Meanwhile on earth.

applejack and pinkie pie helping Galapagus back up in to a ship as pinkie pie said, "don't worry our brother Ben ten is handling Aggregor and Also our friend Kevin would like to say sorry for what his clone put you through?"

the turtle turned looking confused as applejack said, "Clone it's a copy of a person it's what Aggregor is. A copy of ours friend Kevin!"

the alien then said," … That…is…..fucked…up…insult….to..nature…. and… the…original..person…" he said slowly but horrified.

Pinkie pie helped him up and said, "it's why Kevin is hunting he who made the clone in the first place and put you through this!"

the alien then said," my…people….are…peaceful…we…know jail…and…lie…but…do…not…have…them…but…I…Hope…he…kicks…the…cloners….ass..into…his…skull!"

the Two Tennyson sister's eyes widen in shock as he was brought into the ship and taken home.

Pinkie pie then said," it's always the ones who are nice you don't want to piss the hell off!" The sister nodded.

elsewhere Fluttershy was walking around people taking pictures making her fly off, "I liked hiding better!"

She said hovering their and sitting on a cloud, "Can't go anywhere with out pictures people wanting to feed me carrots or sugar cubes! I AM ON A DEIT PEOPLE!"

Above her rainbow dash looked down form a cloud, "why are you dieting their isn't a bit of fat on you sis?"

Fluttershy flushed covering her chest, "it all goes to a place that keeps making me buy new underthings and swim suit tops!

Dashie looked like she shattered at the comment," …. Lucky bitch!"

Fluttershy turned around and said," I have enough furverts after me I have a boyfriend! Something they should understand Pinkie pie and Rarity have it worst the fact they are single makes them the main targets."

Meanwhile at the Tennyson house Rarity was panting as she ran in and locked the door, "to many date offers! I swear!"

she then noticed Jessica laying on the couch and she said," And you where here because?"

Jessica had a book in her hand, "it's closer then my house was while I was running form rich assholes who want to pay the mermaid to swim around in their fish tank for a week, I don't care how much they offer I am not doing it! as I am sure what's motivating her"

Rarity shivered, "you think that's bad someone asked if I would let their daughter ride me said daughter was an adult so No I don't swing that way and not in to that! I mean we're people we shouldn't have to do this we are living things that should be respected not put on stands to be hated or be treated as objects to be owned just because we are different!"

Pinkie pie walked in and said, "I know right!" she then looked over her shoulder at the readers and mouthed, "shame on you people!"

She then went to skipping through, "Now if you don't mind Mine ask me to get her pickles and yogurt! And mustard…. Yuke!" She said sticking her tongue out.

Sandra's voice then then called out, "AND ADDED CHEESE TO THAT!"

the pink pony girl shivered, "Gross! It's like the worst grossed plate of mac and cheese!"

Meanwhile Applejack was stuck on side of the Road with Carl the car ended.

Applejack then said, "Maybe we shouldn't has left town after droppings off that alien turtle guys Dad!"

they then heard creepy carnival music and turned to see creepy circus that just appeared.

Carl nodded as he pulled out a plumber hand blaster and another one he handed to Applejack, "I don't think we are alone but I think your right! Come on arm yourself we are probably not going anywhere till we beat this!"

he said walking forward with AJ following saying, " ah's hate the facts yous probably right!"

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

In the circus Applejack was shaking as zombozo's voice said, "So carl man you're Ben's papa WELL YOUR BRAT AT TEN RUINED MY EMOTION EATING RING AND SAVED HIS COUSIN! LITTLE FREAK AND HIS FREAK FAMILY!" they couldn't tell where the voice was going form.

Carl then yelled out, "MY FAMILY IS PROUD OF OUR ALIEN ORGINS!" he said his horn lighting up the area to reveal before them the circus freaks.

Acid breath went to breath but Carl made a curved dome in front of his head so his acid bounced back on to him needleless to say the freak's end was not pretty!

Zombozo spoke up, "…. Well shit didn't think the unicorn would go straight for murder!"

Thumbskull charged as Carl made magic shields to block his punches as he shot him point blank in the gut, "didn't want to do that but some times out have to do things your not proud of or don't' want to protect what you love!"

the undead clown's voice said, "Oh oh cliché and sickening what's next friendship is magical? Gag me with a rusty radioactive spoon!"

Applejack was shaking at acid breath's headless corpse before jumping to avoid frightwig's hair with grabbed and snapped a steel sheet in half in a show of strength.

AJ took aim and tried to shoot her but she kept avoiding till she fell down a trap door shaking. As she fell on a spider web and a spider with an unside down Zombozo head came down. Asking, "hi freak your adopted so what's wrong family didn't want you so you jumped to group of freaks like yourself!"

the former element of honesty was shaking as she fired on the web making herself fall, "My family loved mahs! It was eon that tooks me form them!" She said landing below in a hall of mirrors walking around till one of her reflects had clown face and screamed.

She fired shattering the mirror as her other now clown faced reflections said, "THAT'S SEVEN YEARD BAD LUCK!"

Aj walked through the passage way behind it to find herself on a plat form leading to the high wire. The flat form behind head a creepy laugh forcing on to it with out a net shaking to stay balance as she turned to see Zombozo holding a scythe a rusty farmers one.

the clown cut the wire form his end making the anthro earth pony grab the wire and swing with it to the ground landing face first as she got up realizing she dropped her gun and she should have just shot the clown! He punched the dirt.

The clown laughed before her with his scythe coming down for a swing as she rolled out of the way and got up as she said, "this ain't fair!"

the clown then said, "no what's not fair is being on top only to be taken down by a ten year old with a funky watch!"

She jumped back avoiding it her blond pony tail getting cut by a scythe swing that almost hit her face.

Meanwhile Thumbskull was down on the ground knocked out by multiple blast to the stomach.

carl had dropped his gun it was out of ammo and Frightwig went to grab him in her hair, he stood still letting her grab him as she laughed, "oh any last words papa corn?"

Carl smirked as his horn glew and a small fire spark came form it hitting her hair making the freak scream as her hair burst in to flames making her drop the Father of the Tennyson family.

The Tennyson rolled putting out the fire that got him as he stood up smirking," Got you! Let you grab me to set your hair on fire! My son would have become heatblast to not burn himself but I don't have an omnitrix! Or utimatrix or what ever is on him!"

he then heard a yell and left the lady running around screaming and rolling on fire as he called out, "AJ!" he then kicked a door down in time to see Zombozo had her cornered about to hit her with the scythe he then charged tackling him knocking him down and making him drop his scythe.

the weapon was air born if carl had not mad a mana wall above him to block it, the blade would be in his skull but he dropped the mana to grab the weapon and charge to use it himself swinging it at the clown panting, sure he had an anodite for a mother but he was new to magic.

he was getting tired of fighting.

Zombozo growled avoiding it but still getting the top of his hat cut off as he said," you are almost as big a pain as your son you now that?" he was clearly angry.

Carl just panted out a "Gee thanks!"

Aj was blinking stunned at this Carl her adopted dad wasn't scared and managed to handle the freaks she then noticed her gun still full of ammo shining in the distance and she took a deep breath.

She then charged with all the courage she had as she jumped dove and grabbed the blaster and took Aim and said, "Calm down AJ it's just like that target shooting game yous and your sisters play on that video game thingy!" she then took aim and fired in a moment she hit Zombozo in the leg making him scream.

Carl jumped back as his adopted daughter fired Again and again empty all the ammo form the blaster into the undead clown, ripping off a corner of it's mouth showing I's rotten teeth and blasting him full of wholes that make him look like he would in omniverse.

the blaster shots then fired it was out of Ammo.

The clown blinked as he said," YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE SCARED YOU BOTH WHERE!"

Carl then swung his scythe landed right in his head where the blade broke as he said, "you don't get it! what are we more scared of losing each other or you! Answer is A always A! that's why no matter what you won't' scare us for long!"

he said using the now bladeless handle to hit the clown upside the head before spinning it around to hit him in the gut making him throw up blood slime and what looked like cotton candy.

the Zombie laughed like crazy before Carl make his horn glow and in a moment he was flash frozen.

it was over as carl said, "come on let's go find that jammer brake it and call to get him taken in he said as he throw the staff away.

Aj held her blaster empty in hand as she walked with her adopted dad, "gee pa thanks… if not for you ah's would have probably been decapitated bys an undead clown! Can'ts believes ah's just said that!" she said holding his head.

Carl petted her back, "it's called parental instinct if you have it you can do almost anything when your child is in harms way be the child yours by you giving him or her live , or life giving you them." He said happily walking with her.

Aj adjusted her hat smiling as she happily said, "Geee whizz pa that's profound but ah's ones one more question, were the hells you learned how to fight with a staff?"

Carl then chuckled as he said, "when I was a kick I was being bullied so I grabbed a groom and used it was a weapon I won the fight so I always practice it, found out bostaffs were a thing and pretty much all pole arms are the same thing just different blade shape and spot!"

Aj looked at him stunned, "did yous just say you beat the shit out of your pullies with a broom as a kid?"

Carl nodded as he said, "yeah were do you think Ben gets that drive to stop bullies form!"

to be continued.


	18. don't go speed racers part one

Ben was returning home as he said, "And that's another one of Aggregor's problems solved, don't' care if Kevin says it's not what happened those rooters turned great grant pa into a wolve had to be!" he said thinking back to great grandpa bray.

he then called out," I'm home and decontaminated everyone!" he said happily coming in.

That is when he spotted Rarity coming in dressed in a white tank top leather jacket with spikes spike pants black skirt purple stocking and Black heel boots and he looked out to see someone driving away on a bike, "…. RARITY IS WITH A BIKER!"

before long Rarity was on a stool being grilled as Fluttershy messed with Rarity's punk styled mohawk, "what is this a viral transformation!?"

Rainbow looked at her adopted sister, "Mom who is pregnant is upstairs crying right now! You are part of a family of cops woman!" she said pointing.

Pinkie pie was stunned as she said," I mean I don't want to be the last single Tennyson woman for shit but The fuck! Twilight ran a mana trace to find out who he is he has warrants out for his arrest!"

Twilight held out his mug shot a human with one eye covered by a patch and scar red mohawk black tank top orange pants spiked jacket and metal boots on with skull faces, "Fistrick your dating Fistrick he's an arms dealer!" She said stunned.

Apple jack then point to Twilight, "he's steals and a captures aliens and theirs techs he's a varmit that big brother has to knock out and jail not someone you bring home to ma and pa young lady!"

Carla walked in and sighed as he got a message, "I hate my Father he just says Rarity is undercover for him in the ring!"

Rarity point quickly at it as they all gasped and while Pinkie pie ran upstairs, "MOM SHE'S JUST UNDERCOVER!"

Ben face palmed," how we can't hide he knows you're a Tennyson form miles away! I mean look at us! We're the only family with anthro equines in them!" he said hovering a mirror to her!

Rarity looked away and said, "I don't like it either! but My reputation of wanting to not be the last single Tennyson woman and Fistrick love of alien stuff makes me perfect, he things I'm his mole for the plumbers and his girlfriend! Now if you don't mind I had to kiss him and I need to wash the taste of motor oil out of my mouth!"

the next night in a ware house Rarity was sitting in Fistrick's lap as she said, "I know you aren't' missing an eye so what's with the patch!"

the Fistrick said, "no disrespect but that's need to know babe!" he said putting a hand on her hip making Rarity jump at it.

she then crossed her arms," no disrespect but watch that hand this skirt is leather it's hard to keep clean!"

the biker said, "don't' warry I respected you enough to wash my hands before touching you!" now then!" he pushed her to the side, "Time for the unveil!"

he said as he walked over to a sheet and rarity's eyes widened as he said, "behold bros and respected babes! And how every you self-identity if it ain't' bro or babes alien space ship to space ship missiles!" he said pointing to two of them.

he then opened one and spoke up," this bad boys each have five engines that give it the power to go half a light ear in distance in a year! That's fast That's about six smiles a second! For about one point something miles a second per engine!"

the gear head clapped but he raised his hand, "Settle down not down yet no disrespect, but anyhow this bad boys don't have any explosives to them they were test models fired last year I monitored them for sense then hoping some would head our way and two did! We have then little more then a mile a second engines on us if we lucky! If not less with repairs. Ok done smart guys up front!"

Later on Rarity was leaning against the wall arms crossed as on of the gear punks said, "ok boss good news we are able to get half the engines firing again!"

Fistrick smiled as he said, " Good good not great or perfect but Good is good too! Perfect now the racers we are putting this for are ten times bigger and there is air drag here and other stuff for oh I would say about ten miles a minute in a planet!"

the gear head said, "yeah sounds right still fast as shit!" he nodded as the boss said, "Babe come here and check them out!"

Rarity walked up her eyes gasping as their was she saw ten mech suits of alien deck that looked gorilla like as he said," me the Rad, Awesome cude endangers robots or Racer mechs!"

The robots were orange with skull like heads as he smiled, "now they has really epic power and armor your bros ultimate humogsaur form couldn't crack this shells with it's fist, now the mace tai land bio missile hands maybe but not with fists! And they could return the same kind of punch but they are slow as shit!" he said pointing to the tank tread legs. " this things were made by reverse engineering this crashed alien mech suits I found only the top half so we had nothing to make legs off of!"

Rarity blinked," so your going to put those engines in to five of them making them super fast and strong!" she gasped.

Fistrick smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, "And you gets it babe! Pity the other five are spare parts but we just has one more problem to over come at high speed the metal will heat up and brake after awhile now the force fields we are in stalling will help but their nothing compared to the one you make!"

Rarity backed away as the biker said, "you know when we where drag racing you made that crazy magic dome around us it light up the road nice and bright and cut down on drag doubling my bikes speed! So I got this wicked spell stones form charm caster it was a down low deal can't talk about it but you just cast the spell and the suit's shield will become your magic shield when we install the stones."

The white unicorn's jaw dropped, "so you'll have armored almost unbreakable mech suits the size of ultimate humogsaur able to move at almost twenty miles a minute!"

the punk nodded crossing his arms proudly, "And that is the mind of your man putting it all together to make powerful lighting quick robots to control! Made even more epic as Kevin dropped that ultra hard crystal when dealing with the radiation alien!"

he pointing to one robot that had a hand replaced with said crystal on a drill, "for high powered drill action for mine!"

Rarity backed up stunned reaching for something only for him to hold out the box, "yeah I know about your wire the whole time as you can probably tell babe I'm not as stupid as the red spots thing! No disrespect to your fam!"

the unicorn shock hand shaking as he said, "I know your listening so time for this!" he removed his eye patch to reveal an implanted eye peace and shined it making Rarity's eyes turn orange and she jumped on to him, "just revealed my implant that let's me brain wash and control babe! Your grand daughter is mine now!" he then crushed the wire Max on his end was horrified at what he would have to tell his family.

Meanwhile the brain washed rarity had her hands on her hips as she said, "Ok I cast the spell so install those things bros! hurry hurry my brother will be braking the door down any minute now! Get this racers!"

A moment later the door was banged open by ultimate Humungousaur's tail only for one of the racer mechs to charge out at high speed with it's strength boost knocked the ultimate back as the punk in it smiled, "the boss is right magic plus alien tech rocks we're going to bash ben ten! With his own sister's help!"

to be continued.


	19. don't go speed racers part two

Ben had a black eye holding ice to it as he was speaking to Jessica, " they had numbers and speed so ultimate humogsaur was no use the force fields kept them save form ultimate big chills ice fire! I tried upgrades to fast to grab hold of let along merge! Lodestar magnetic powers would work on one but when I tried to rip one apart it just stopped and one of the other nine hit me! Echo echo multiplying weapons me and his ultimate's disk are useless as they aren't as fast as the things!"

That is when Jessica's mother Lucy walked in in her ankle length blue skirt and orange sweeter looking at the news cast, "brain washed sister?" ben nodded.

Jessie walked in her tan skin shining in the lighting inside her long black hair down she was in jean shorts cow girl boots white button up shirt and a cow girl hat, "What we have here is the classic problem! It's a numbers game you said it your self Ben boy you can handle one! There are ten pick them off think were they will be not where they are like in that old video game!"

Ben removed the ice back and shock her hand, "Jessie thank you so much! I would go with numbers but we're spread pretty thin right now!"

Later on in the desert as the racer mechs where loading up a desert vault's gold up Fistrick said, 'Wait counting me I see nine were is racer ten? Come on bro this ain't funny!"

that is when they noticed a whole.

below it the racer got up to see armadrillo just in time for him to become lodestar and rip it apart, "one down nine to go!"

At that point fist pounded and the other nine came in one with it's drill arm spinning came in as Ben looked to Rarity as he hit a dial becoming ghostfreak, "Rarity sister look it's me!" he said as he went ultimate!

The drill phasing through him he still couldn't land a hit on them but he said, "Sister I know your still in their! He is messing with your head fight it! he's a Greece monkey trying to hurt your brother if that's not enough think about how much he is going to stain your outfit!"

in the mech Rarity looked to see oil stain on her leather vest and she growled at Fistrick and in a moment ripped out his implant leaving him with just and eye and kicked him out as her eyes returned to normal, "ASSSHOLE!" In a moment she used the drill to smash another Racer mech as she said, "did you need a hand brother dear!"

Men's stomach mouth smiled as he said, "very much!" he then went back to normal and went upgrades grabbing on to Rarity's mech making it's drill arm bigger and glowing it's legs now true legs and it's size grow as it gained another set of arms, " MECH RADEO!" Ben called out as Rarity in control charged out landing four strikes to racer mech's head leaving just three!

with tried to run but the drill hand fired off like a missile landing and hitting one, "bad idea to make this things fast enough to side step the force field so we can move at high speed Fistrick!" she saw him gone, "…. I'll geld him later!"

her mech then climbed out and she hit a button, "out of sight but Fistrick put a tracker for them in here brother!" in a flash the light went off and Ben was in the controls with her the mech back to normal but missing it's drill!

Rarity opened the lit and coughed, "Moment to get the smell of corndogs and oil out of here!" She said coughing, "A moment to process being brainwashed into being his girlfriend!" she cried water fall before jumping down stopping.

she then magically made a changing room appear and she went in , "and a moment to feel like a mare again!" she went In and walked out in her normal outfit adjusting her mane, "And after we stop those other two mechs a moment to yell at grandpapa for putting me in that spot!"

she then hopped back in and drove off fast enough finding and smashing one mech with her's fist then getting the other leaving this one armed one the last racer mech suit.

Later on

Fistrick was Running through a sewer when in a moment he saw rarity looking pissed in each hand a brick as she said, "why hello my Ex!" She sounded friendly but around where was a demonic dark magic fire aura. " I am very mad about what you did but as much as I would love to let run and be hunted by my pissed off Family and never see you again. If I do that all I went through was pointless I am a Tennyson we always get our criminal darling! But I'm not letting you just go to jail that would be too good for you! Ever hear of gelding?"

the man turned to run the other way but Xlr8 was their as he said, "no disrespect bro but you got this coming!"

Rarity then charged like a mad woman on a mission and she would completely.

Later on back at home Rarity was walking out of the bath room in her white diamond marked with her name on tower stretching, "thank goodness we have two bath rooms I no longer smell him!"

Pinkie pie walked up, "gee sis what did he…." She was asking out of worry but Rarity sighed.

the white mare said, "Nothing my dear sister big brother snapped me out of it before he had a chance for me to be anything else but arm candy but the fact he could have is what has dad pulling for him to get the death penalty and what has mommy crying her pregnant eyes out!"

The pink sister gulped and said, "yeah …. What did you do with the mech suit?"

Rarity then said, "Kevin put one of the other mechs arms on it so it's two arms spray painted it green and replaced the skull with the a red spot badge picture, and installed a lock on it so only us or anyone related to us can use it! point is we have a mech suit now!" it's in the garage between Ben and dad's casrs!"

At that point Rainbow dahs walked into the garage spotted the giant robot and her wings flared as she said," I fucking love my family!" she said flatly as she looked at it and looked to the key rings to see Ben's car Carl's car mecha keys.

She went to grab it but in a moment her hand got slapped and it was Sandra in a white dress clearly on month six of what could be a nine to eleven month pregnancy and said, "not on your life dashie you don't even have a drivers license!"

Rainbow turned away rubbing her hand, 'I'll pass the drivers test and be back later!"

A week later at a mr Smoothie.

Fluttershy was drinking," this alien x one is a let down!"

pinkie pie was drinking one with goop on the cup, "I can't believe Ben sold out like this! Well I can guess!"

Jessica was drinking form one with ben's picture on it as she said, "he needs something he is paying for all the damage for his fights that he views as his doing no the villains so a lot!"

Ben then point and saw forever knights run in take a smoothie machine and run out, "did the forever knights just steal a smoothie machine!?"

the pink Tennyson then said, "yep big yep! Wait I'll ask about it!" She said pulling out a phone, "somehow I end up going on a blind date with this guy belonging to the kill the dragon only fraction! We some how hit it off!"

Ben eyed her, "your dating a forever knight!?" he gasped dropping his smoothie!

Pinkie pie nodded as she said," We know it's weird any way his name is Sir Adams and form what he texted me this rat and a quake costing alien hijacked a castle!"

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Walking into the Forever knight Castle our group smiled, smiled as Kevin turned down money form king Argit as he said, "that money is stolen I am clean and legit now I can't accept that rat!"

Argit rolled his eyes, "you got to make everything difficult don't you! And oh wait Benny looking different new haircut and who's the babes."

Jessica held Ben's arm, "his girlfriend!"

Pinkie pie and Fluttershy then said, "are we're two of his six going on seven sisters!?

the rat held his chin, "gee never mentioned siblings but I would try to hide them too! " Ben was already heatblast ready to fire a rat.

But hat is when Andreas showed up drill fists spinning but Ben turned into a copy of him making the alien step back in shock as ben said, "I can do you too buddy! …. That sounded wrong and I am sorry!"

Pinkie pie was texting as she said, "yeah that's going on the internet! Any way mr. Armodrillo or original armadrillo or what ever your name is!" the aline then said, "andreas!" the pink pony girl said, "Well we handled Aggregor and as red spots we are offering free rides home!"

Andreas held his chin as he said, "well I think I repaid Argit enough for saving me so sure I'll go!" Kevin smiled as all of the group walked out leaving Argit alone with missed off forever knights.

one of the knights saluted and said, "I do so promise when I finish paying back artificial eyes I need to see I'll quit working for them Ben sir!"

Ben who was still armadrillo looked at him, "Sir adams?" he nodded and got punched through a wall before Ben timed out.

Pinkie pie saw him groaning and whispered, "put some ice on it honey!"

Kevin then got into his car and said, "well I am off!" he drove off passing by Rarity using the mech suit to smash rocks in a quarry to blow off steam on being the only single Tennyson lady.

a message then flashed on screen making him drove off quickly as he said, "hell no!"

Meanwhile in the Forest Kevin's mother Pam Levin was running it seemed simple to her go clear your head upon learning your first husband was a fake memory and you had no idea who your son's father was. But the rooter servantis was screaming as he fired off lighting blasts, "My base taken form me left to riot in the void by the plumbers I want to save form Tennyson by the lad I found and planned to use!"

Kevin's mom was running avoiding is electric blast he wasn't that good at aiming anymore but in a moment Kevin's car crashed into him as Kevin jumped out and touched the metal he wrecked his ride to save his mom.

In a moment Kevin was green metal and he went in with hammer hand to hit the Rooter, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND MY MOM ALONE HAVEN'T YOU HURT US ENOUGH!"

the rooter held his head using his lighting to move the metal away form him pushing Kevin back who growled as he touched a boulder to become stone and charge through the lighting yelling, "CAN'T SHOCK A ROCK!" he said making a mace hand.

the rooter avoiding the strikes easily as he spoke, "I have had to start over thanks to you turning on me and your clone!"

Kevin was growling at this as he said, "YOU USED ME AS A WEAPON I WAS A KID! YOU MESSED WITH MY HEAD I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT MY PAST ME AND MY MOM EVEN HAD TO HAVE A DNA TEST TO SEE IF WE WHERE REALLY MOTHER AND SON!"

Servantis avoid the teen hero's strikes as he said, "Please I knew you where father and son and most people would be happy they spent that much time with their father!"

Kevin didn't gasp as he landed a hammer strike, "LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT!" the bad guy was send flying.

the half shellfish said, "I suppose I do deserve that! One for being an idiot on the fake father bullshit! But your mother found my new lab I can't let either of you survive!" but in a moment a blast was fired and it made a hole in his head and he fell over dead!

Kevin turned as he saw his mom holding an energy weapon she got form his trunk a laser lance as he blinked and said," …. Didn't know you had it in you mom!"

Pam Levin put the weapon down as she said, "and I wish I never knew I had it either but I do! But come on! He has children in cages again! Or had! If we don't save them no one will!"

Kevin then followed his mom returning to normal, he came to a cave where he walked in seeing a lab and cages two girls in their anthro earth ponies both little girls dressed in rags and Kevin growled as he aid, "relax I'm here to help! What's your names?" he heard diamond tiara and silver spoon.

he then looked at the lock, "bio lock only the one who locked it can unlock the cage but there is always loop holes! He said touching the metal and absorbing it to give himself bigger fists and in a moment he grabbed the bars and started ripping them part, "thank you super powers! This is way better being brainwashed and crazy!"

the two foals gasped in shock eyes crying tears of joy when the last bar was removed and in a moment they ran out crying and hugged Pam's legs out of instinct.

Later on Ben was timing out form being jury rig as he said, "their cars all fixed so your mom adopted the two girls?"

Kevin nodded," yeah and you got rad home so we are done cleaning up after my evil clone!" he said turning the car on.

A few weeks later tiara dressed in black shirt black Jeans and black boots was watching a movie with Silver spoon who was dressed in a purple sun dress and sandal boots. Silver said, 'Jennier nocturne is an amazing actress!"

tiara then smiled," I heard she is sighting a book soon you thinking what I am thinking?"

later on Kevin was in line saying, "and that's how I end up here they used cute face you Ben?"

Ben sighed, "Jessica is a fan but she was out of town with her moms so getting it for her!"

at that point robbers showed up with guns grabbing her as they said, "Ten million one hour or she dies!

A moment later Kevin adsorbed metal form a street light charging the robbers tried to fire but it was bouncing off they then tried to run only to find Xlr8 behind them.

the lizard hit it's dial becoming spidermonkey before going ultimate webbing them up with web spit as he grabbed the blonde to make sure she wasn't hurt and then ben timed out.

the movie star went to give him a kiss but Ben dodged it, "yeah no I have a girlfriend! I get it I'm a unicorn but Can you maybe just give me and my friend autographs we waited in line for awhile!"

the movie star pulled out two pictures and sighed them, "to my heroes Ben and kevin love Jennifer nocturne!"

later on at home Ben said, "then when I gave her mine Jessica said she was no longer a fan after watching the news!" he said to Twilight as he added, "Think it was because she tried to kiss me?"

Twilight nodded, "yeah because now the blonde movie star is just a home wrecker!" the door then rung as it was opened to reveal Captain nemesis.

Ben blinked, "Captain nemesis I looked up to you as a kid!" he said happily holding his hand out.

the rich man said, "nice ot know Ten bennyson!" he did not shake hand as he said, "anyway I was about to show up to the crime sense but you beat me to it! Anyway you're a new hero I seems right to invite you to the party I am throwing I invited Jennifer so she can say thanks to her hero again come bring your family bring your lady you chose over her bring your friends I don't really care this Saturday nine!" he said handing him an pass.

Rarity walked in, "A big time Hollywood party! SHOPPING IS NEED!"

to be continued


	21. Chapter 21

At the party the pony girl where dressed in altered for their new form versions of their gala dresses boyfriends on their arms.

Pinkie pie's boyfriend was wearing a white mask with just two glowing red eye wholes for reasons the family knew.

Even Rarity had a date in the form of a plumber in Training named rook who was interning at the earth base.

Kevin adjusted his tie Gwen in her prom dress as he said, "Good thing I end up buying this!"

beside him tiara was happily looking around in a simple Black dress as she said, "so fancy!" She said smiling. Silver spoon had on a matching one and rump bumped with her sister at it.

Ben was in a green suit black undershirt and green tie, Jessica holding his arm she was dressed in a flowering green dress and a shea shell necklace as she smiled as she said, "I do one charity calendar in my mermaid form and everyone knows me even Jennifer is jealous suck it bitch! I got more fame and the man!"

Cooper was eating one of the snakes as he commented on it " yeah seems to be a trend that this was to try and upstage them!"

Twilight was looking around as she said," aging hero who needs suit up time vs young hero who is ready with a twist and slam and has more powers of course he is going to hate Ben, he is proof he's a falling star, and Plus I know form Jessica Jenifer was second choice for her new role people keep coming to get Jessica to act as the mermaid is more fame but she is too camera shy."

Many then clapped and said, "All I am hearing is this is going to be good!"

Captain nemesis walked up to Ben, "ah young ten bennyson!"

our hero quickly said, "Ben Tennysons or Ben ten sir!" he said he was getting rude at it he was stuck up it was like meeting kangaroo commando when he was a kid again a massive let down.

The captain rolled his eyes, "My my a rude unicorn how child hood ruining!" he said looking at his own reflection in his armor.

Ben crossed his arms, " No you are childhood ruining sir! I looked up to you but I can tell your in it for fame I didn't even want fame I want to stay hidden but a fan ruined that! So if you think you're the better hero let's settle this like men! A three round contest tomorrow!"

the armor hero smiled and laughed " A contest of champions I like it pony boy! I accept this honor contest between heroes it'll be good for ratings and we can send the rating money to a charity!"

Ben then point and said, "the Bellwood orphanage My aunt grow up their!" he said with a smirk.

the captain put his hands on his hips and said, "aaaww you love your aunty how cute! Very well how about this Friday say five!"

Ben then said, "Six! I'm helping my girlfriend with her video camera shyness at five!"

Jessica was red and covering her face as camera phones where pointed her way, as he said, "it's a mermaid thing!"

at the contest.

Jimmy was cheering loudly as where the Tennysons and levies.

Will was at a train yard, "it sickens me to admit that Ben himself called for this contest! Let us all hope a real American hero who has nothing to hide wins this day! First up strength!"

the captain used his armor to throw a train car only for Ben to turn into Waybig grab one and just drop it a little farther away then the captain making the captain growl as he lost round one!

The next one was speed when captain was running his eyes widen as Xlr8 was their reading a book at the finish line as he said, "do you know how long I have been waiting! I read all of this

! and I read at a third grade level!" he said jokeningly before he had to move out of the way of a laser blast.

everyone gasped even Will as the captain fired as Ben said, "I was going to give you contest three out of good sportsmanship but if your not going to be a good sport I won't! I won two out of three you have already lost!"

Will sighed as he said, "while I understand frustration with the alien and I hate to compliment him but as big as his ego is he is at least a good sport! An American hero fell to day we can all agree on this!"

Ben then hit the dial becoming portaler and hopping in a portal to leave as did everyone!

Later on that night Been as Amphibian was fighting dimension ten robots zapping them out as he said, "never meet your heroes kids!"

that is when the captain's face appeared on screen as he said, "great just when I am sick of him!"

That is when he point behind him to see Jennifer and Jessica tied up hanging over acid, "I've only been in this for fame you where right about me Bennyson! Now I'll be fames as the one who makes you suffer!"

he then heard a voice saying, "shut it!"

he then turned and their was two Goops one holding each lady as both turned into Echo echo to merge " teleporting cloning living air bag." He then became Waterhazard and fired knocking him out as he said, "Can't wait to see how Will spins this shit against me! you know what I know I am on life hacked tv and I cursed but I don't care right now! Come on ladies let' split!" he said firing water to blast the door down.

nemesis tried to get up but his armor fell apart as Jessica remained hidden behind Ben she whispered and Ben said, "Camera shy mermaid says your armor was super heated so cooling it would shatter it!" he then fired at the camera ending the prodcast.

in the Tennyson house Pinkie pie looked to the calendar, "gee we are getting close to term for mom! Two months and it's month eleven and the birth of a new Tennyson I hope it's a little brother only so dad and Ben feel less out numbered!"

Rainbow dash came in holding something, "passed the drivers test let me at that mech suit!" she said happily skipping as she head to the garage.

a month later Ben was sitting around a campfire with Jessica Gwen and Kevin, "so vreedles are red spots and charmcaster's real name is hope been a month!"

something then crashed in the mountain rage and they all got up knowing the sighs of an adventure.

Ben then sighed, "Can't have one day!"

Jessica smiled as she said " yeah I know right at least you guys aren't super alone! I mean I am the only mermaid I'm as close to extinct as possible here!" she said sadly as Ben put an arm around her!"

to be continued.

to guest reviewer joe you have account why not just log in?


	22. Chapter 22

In the Forest!

Jessica Ben Kevin and Gwen came to a pod and Jessica was quick to touch it before jumping back, " ouch it shocked me! wait my finger is bleeding!" In a moment the pod opened to reveal a lady that looked like she could be Jessica's sister but with Green eyes stretching.

Jessica covered Ben's eyes as Gwen covered Kevin's "PUT SOME CLOTHS ON LADY THE STEAM IS ALMOST GONE!"

Gwen held her hand out making A copy of jessica's Green bikini appear on the lady who blinked, "gee thanks who am I and where am I?" She said before looking at Jessica, "And why do you look like older less pretty me!"

In a moment the Mermaid tackled her double, "I KILL YOU!"

Later on at the campsite Ben had given the still nameless Lady his jacket when Sunder showed up.

Right away Ben became spidermonkey before going ultimate to spit web at him restraining him moments later Gwen pulled his glider form under him!

Kevin grabbed a rock and became stone and ran up hitting him with an enlarged Fist, That is when Jessica blinked as she spotted a tail in the river next to them swimming away in fear as Ben's jacket was on the ground, "Hold the phone!"

she then jumped in her legs becoming a tail and their was her slightly younger green eyed double as a mermaid! Jessica's eyes widen as she swam after her.

That is when Azmuth appeared and said, "I think I best explain!" Ben turned, "the lady you found is the unitrix my prototype for the omnitrix! It becomes a member of the race who's DNA it scans it appears it became a mermaid as it scanned Jessica. … As it's doing it's job and doubled that races numbers I'll leave her be but She can't just run around the system scan should still be working!"

In a moment Jessica jumped out holding her double, "explains why she got that fish's sharp Teeth and tried to bite me!" said sharp teeth were shown before turning back to normal.

the double said, "I Don't want to go back in storage!"

Kevin then said," Eunice calm down!" they all looked at him, "what it's her name with out the trix at the end! Not that hard to figure out Look Azmuth said your doing your job as you doubled the number of mermaids your not going back in storage!"

Azmuth held his chin rubbing his heard after for a moment, "yes but you look to much like Jessica even with the DNA randomized…. I know I need help on primus how about you come be my helper?"

Eunice's tail be came legs as she stretched, "Ok then …. I guess I will….dad!" Azmuth jumped at it as Ben held his chin smirking.

Before the Galvan could speak Ben used his magic to keep his mouth shut, "You made her she is alive because of you sounds like a parent to me Old toad!" he then let go of his mouth.

the old timer rubbed his jaw, "point noted! Benjamin Also go luck when summer rolls around! Fluffy boy!" in a moment he teleported away with Eunice.

Jessica meanwhile was getting up her tail legs again doing a little Dance, "I AM NOT THE LAST LITTLE MERMAID!" She said jumping for Joy as she danced around Making Ben blush.

Kevin elbowed him as he said, "Dude your horns glowing and your not using magic and oh look Gwen it's making a mana heart!" he said pointing at the bubbling Mana hearts, "it's like in an old school cartoon!"

Gwen blinked and crossed her arms, "yes it is! Funny very funny! And metaphor I believe!" She said chuckling as Ben hid his face.

his girlfriend turned red and jumped as she got it, "Well Dam… Ben!" she then hugged him and said, "so cute!" she said nuzzling her fur!

A few weeks later on primus.

In it's green oceans Eunice was swimming to the bottom to check out a tube where she check it, spoke in to a wrist watch, "yeah it's still trying to get a pure sample of the race Ben was spliced with! But can't!"

Azmuth's voice said, "it's wasting power on that way to much and if we can't fix it at large can't fix it at small! With makes finishing the omnitrix a difficult task!"

The Mermaid said, "yeah your telling me daddy!" Azmuth sighed as Eunice said, "is it possible you don't like me calling you dad because you know you will outlive me or it makes you think of the family you could have had with Zennith if you never made that sword?"

the old galvan was quite for a moment before saying, " it is option be A is not a problem or a possibility anymore!" Eunice jumped and said, "Say what?"

the old Galvan said, "unlike My father who I gave a younger body to, to cure him of cancer Mine is in the peabrain! I have at most ten years left before my pea brain rots away and I have to go on life support to keep breathing! I don't want that! It's why I am wanting to finish my omnitrix as my final parting gift to the universe!"

Eunice spoke up, "hold the phone! Hold it up! I am finally alive and my dad is already dying! …. That's not fair!" she said crossing her arms and pouting.

Azmuth sighed as he said, "life isn't Fair Eunice! If you want to help then help me Finish this! I have made a patch based on why it hasn't scanned for mermaid DNA just wait to see if the tube changes in the next five minutes!"

the cyborg mermaid nodded as she said, "yeah and Dad thanks for giving me life! "

later on earth.

Pinkie pie at the Tennyson house was talking to rainbow , "So rarity is keeping in long distance with that Plumber intern Rook who just told us the Vreedles are now red spots! The hell is up with that!? Any… how ….oh wait it's dad! He texted Mom in labor…..THE NEW TENNYSON IS COMING! AFTER ELVEN MONTHS!"

they then both got up and Pinkie pie ," the mech suit it's the fast thing we got!" both hopped in and in a moments a mecha parked in a hospital parking lot.

both sisters hopped out Pinkie using the Key to lock it as they ran in panting to the nurse, "Mom having baby what room? We shouldn't have to say who!"

the nurse, "room Ten ten!" both then took off up the stairs as the elevator was marked as down.

when they got to the room they where panting their mom was sleeping and Carl was holding the baby showing her to the rest of the family. She was a little Green anthro unicorn with blonde hair sleeping soundly in Carl's arms.

Carl smiled," hi Rainbow Dash and pinkie pie come meet your new sister Megan Tennyson!" the little foal yawned and made cute little sounds in her sleep making both mares eyes sparkle at it.

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight was watching Megan play with Blocks while she was doing something on her laptop as Rarity came in, "So your not focused on me dating that rook guy with is now long distance or Pinkie's man Adam in jail waiting to officially pay for being a forever knight and join the red spots, So what are you doing?"

the alicorn said, "simply put I am looking in to place to go for Summer as it'll be megan's first and Ben's trip to Zarkovia was a waste by the way he posted on it can't get victor as the king's brain is in it, Still a rebellion asshole prince still in power waste of a day!"

Twilight then said, "And now aunt comments about another alien in the house… No wonder Ken left and Gwen moved in with Kevin, Clearly grandma dropped off Cousin Sunny a crazy anodite girl! Darn it We'll take her aunty more magic over here any how!"

before long Sunny teleported in and said, "Well it will be less boring here so what's going on!"

Twilight turned her computer to show dimension twelve robot stealing oil! Sunny smiled, "crazy robots are we going to fight them where are they!?" she said excited.

Twilight held out her hand, "yes fighting them is the plan!" sunny cheered going to anodite form as she said, "but as for wear they are We have a fifty fity chance they are stealing oil form factories there are two left in town… they could show up to either!"

Funny held her chin as she said, "yes yes I see even with a teleportation spell we could miss one So it's an easy fix split up Silly half of us at one half at the other!"

the alicorn closed her laptop as she said, " that'll do just don't brake the head I'll need to use that to find out who is controlling them!"

Sunny nodded as she said, "Can I invite invited my boyfriend?" Rarity said," Don't see why not!"

Later on at an oil factory! Fluttershy was using the mechsuits to knock back the robots who where using a spinning blade mode, "Ok thank you magic tech forcefield!"

sunny was smiling throwing mana blast at the robots leaving only the heads as she said, "Leaving the head for cousin Twilight!"

Aj was jumping down form a rafter landing a hit with a sledge hammer on one's head," Just need one head!"

Antonio smiled as he grabbed a metal beam and used it to smash one, "that makes it Fun!"

Sunny smiled as she fired on another robot, "if this is half of plumber work I am for it!" She said happily.

Later on in the plumber base Blukic and Driba where working on decoding the head

As Max said, "Sunny so nice to see you on the right side of the law!" he said happily kind of proud.

Sunny smiled as she said, "are you kidding me this is fun only done side the waiting for get locations for more fighting!" She said excited.

Pinkie pie Point to screen, "FOREVER KNIGHT LOGO! I AM GOING TO GO ASK ADAM WHAT HE KNOWS!" She said dashing off.

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes looking on her phone," what the hell would the forever knights want with Oil let along using alien robots to do it!?"

Fluttershy then held up a finger, "hide their trial it's so not them we would have though they where the ones doing it!" she said making a point of it.

Antonio rubbed his chin, "kind of cowardly!"

Blukic said, "Bingo!" he said pointing to a map, "we where able to trace the remote control signal to the one holding the remote's location!"

Sunny smiled as she said, "yay!"

A little bit later Pinkie pie was on point in the place as she said, "Adam said their was this fraction that want to take over the states by controlling it's resources to declare legal alien killing! Oil is kind of a big one!"

Sunny rolled her eyes as she said, "that's so cliché!" she said phasing through a wall and coming out saying "you girls have got to see this!" she said making the wall vanish and she hovered up to a super computer with a brain plugged in, " the mastermind is a brain in a jar how retro is this crap!" She said pointing at it making mana arrows to do it!

Pinkie pie blinked as she pulled out a laser blaster and shot it," Nope no undead! No undead inferno machine bullshit!" she said as robots came in and turned off, "oh look they are killing over now that the brain is dead!"

the troll like alien held up his hand, "Now who's brain was it?"

Sunny looked at a label and said," Says Enoch! You guys know him?"

Rainbow dash said," yeah tried to kill Ben when he was Ten!"

Sunny then spat on the brain case, "bad brain! That's my cousin who clearly has known how to have fun for years! You know this is kind of fun being a freelance red spot no paper work no desk time just the action for hire! You know I think I could do this! Maybe this is what grandma want me to learn that being Good can be fun as much as being a prankster and party girl!"

Twilight had her laptop in tablet mode pointing at a spot and said, "ok Girls great grandpa bray just messaged me form the Anur system. He said is sending a package to the house, …and he has a new boyfriend named scout…. HE IS LESS THEN HALF YOUR AGE GREAT GRANDPA! YUCK!"

Sunny laughed holding her stomach, "glad I'm not related to him! Anyway how about we go get something to drink?"

later on at mr Smoothie Sunny was drinking one but she snapped her fingers to make the speakers play some Music so she could do a little dance while drinking," I think I can get behind this! And look my time on earth is almost over in three to one!"

Verdona showed up arms crossed, "So you didn't misbehave enough to justify a call and Antonio! Her mom didn't want you around her!"

applejack said, "We where not informed of that part gram gram! We's swear!"

Sunny rolled her eyes, "please we need extra muscle fighting giant robots Grandma just over look it I still got the listen that being good can be just as much fun! Hell I even plan on being a freelancer for the red spots now so I can just enjoy the fun parts for getting paid! Me wanting to be a cop grandma! Isn't that the point!" she said making a heart while dancing to the beat.

Verdona sighed and said, "ok I guess we don't have to tell your mommy your boyfriend stop by to say hi! But just don't' show up on our planet till summer is over!"

the troll like guy gave a thumbs up and said, "thanks!" he sounded happy.

In a moment the two Anodites where gone.

Pinkie pie then asked, "Adam didn't mention enoch being a brain in a jar just it probably being his fraction? Wait does this mean the enoch Ben fought at Ten was a drone body and he was always a brain in a jar?"

Rarity point to her sister and said, "let's not ask that sister dear!"

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Ben was walking into A building with Jessica on his arm and out Ran Elena who Ben made a mana wall to keep away as she tried to kiss him, "with my girlfriend and I don't think of you like this!"

Jessica had her arms crossed, "care to explain why me and my boyfriend were attacked by your suppose to be dead dad with the swarm powers?"

Elena walked off, "follow!" She said showing them tanks of active chips, "I found out how to reactive them using Cache Data and manipulate it to control groups of them! Chance are my laser fields failed allowing a few to get out ,out of my remotes range and act on the cache data programming that turned them back on!"

Ben nodded but Jessica looked, "they are charging at me while you stare at me Jealously… sense your controlling them ever stop to think they think of you as queen and are responding to your emotions! "

before Ben could comment be jumped as chips morphed into a copy of Jessica then a sword cut the copies head making them brake apart as he turned his dial to Nanomech and said, "I hope I am wrong!"

he then transformed and their was a second flash showing he went ultimate as copies of Nanomech merged into a humanoid shape Ben's voice held out his hand, and in a moment Elena turned into her Nanochip form, "Well Jessica you where right she is the Queen!"

Elena morphed her hands into saws and charged at Jessica, "And ben should be my King!" but Elena's hands fell apart as chips fell dead and she stumped back.

Ben's swarmed Mimicked "hyperevolved human nanochip hybrid Lady if you're a queen I'm an emperor!"

Jessica crossed her arms, "Really lady attacking because things aren't the way you want it that's the actions of a child! Of curse you don't get that being a bug queen who thinks all are her drones! You don't have the humanity to think it over! Hurt me what makes you think that would Win his love?"

Ben nodded as he snapped his fingers making the chips in tanks explode around elena who tried to brake apart and flee only to be frozen as he said," stop panicking the chips eat and absorbed the mind of the real elena this isn't murder this isn't death it's cache data clean up!"

In a moment all the chips explode and Ben returned to normal as he sighed putting his hands in his pocket," she was probably already the queen back then and the one I fought in her dead a decoy!"

Jessica sighed as she held his arms, "sorry your friend was long dead and gone!"

Ben left with her heading to his car as he said," yeah but I couldn't tell! For all I know Nanomech was put in their as she altered the chips that made her up to human chip hybrid for the omnitrix to copy! I mean I have the utimatrix now but the omnitrix scanning them is the only reason I have Nanomech!"

Jessica got in the car as he drove off, "Stalker alien plays the long haul…..wait does that means she killed her own father so his attack would give reason for us to come to her? Bring you into her lawyer and don't those chips do mind control! And wouldn't a kiss be the perfect way to plant one with out anyone noticing?"

Ben's eyes widen as he drove off and said, "….. fuck good thing I have fucking magic now!" he said shivering, "Was almost the mind controlled slave boyfriend of an yandere insect swarm! … life has gotten to fucked up lately!" he said commenting on it.

Jessica sighed, "I know right? Has the world lost it's mind have we lost our minds? Or it's it just random chances?"

Ben sighed as he said, "I know right? Summer is coming up and I found out something important there is this secure hidden plumber resort island for officers to spend vacation days on with guest you know so under cover guys don't have to wear id mask and can be them selves Domed so no video can be taken of the place form the inside or out, same with photos! Me and my family are heading their!"

Jessica smiled," I would love to come I'll bring my mothers sounds fun!"

Ben shivered before saying, "… Still hung on that the almost became a mind control love toy….. and I should not have said that out loud!" he said holding his head.

When he got home he walked in and went to his dad," hay dad my friend turned out to be a cyborg insect zombie! With plans to mind control me to be her boyfriend after murdering Jessica!"

Carl throw Ben a bear as he said, "open it and drink!"

the teen hero opened it and took a sip!

next day Ben was holding his head with was bounding as he walked down the street and stumbled Kevin grabbing him and he asked, "Ben…. Are you hung over!?"

Ben nodded and said, "Dad gave me my first bear! Magical father son moment…wish I could remember it… "

Kevin's mother pam then yelled out, "TELL YOUR FRIEND HE NEEDS SOME HOT COFFEE AND GREESE FOOD! IT'LL MAKE IT LESS PAINFUL FOR AWHILE!"

Ben looked to her and said,"…. Not going to ask how she know!"

Kevin throw Ben's arm over his, "Come on my hung over friend!"

the unicorn said, "hungover unicorn I am going to be a meme by not morning!"

later on Ben was looking over Pinkie pie's shoulder to see pictures of him hung over with captions under it, "… called it! I'm a meme! What this Teen age magical super hero…. Drunk as hell form stress… that's just true not funny! Are the memers even trying?"

Sandra waked in modeling a red bikini bikini showing she lost all the baby wait and Ben looked away as she asked, "What do you think Pinkie we are heading to the beach! Work!"

the mother of what was now eight struck a pose showing she could make most models drop dead with jealousy.

Pinkie pie looked at her and said, "…. Mom you should go Golden it would match the mane and tail and maybe some wing high lights!"

Sandra smiled and said," I'll have twilight magic it's color off and Ben grow up! I may be your mom but still a woman!" She said picking up megan who was crawling into the room and kissing her head

Ben's eye twitched, "yeah I know that mom but I don't have to like seeing it let along want too!" he shivered walking off, "But I pretty much see this as Jessica if we have kids!"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "yeah I bet your little mermaid would be a mama sea bear!" she said giggling at her joke!"

Ben clapped at it and said, "… how long were you holding on to that pun Pinkie? Or was this a moment where you said it for the halibut!" Pinkie pie laughed as Ben smirked.

Rainbow dash slid in saying, "I seven seas what you both did!"

Sandra held her chin, "too forced Dashie honey!"

megan giggled and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck!

to be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

On a tropical island with lumber buildings set up

Sandra was walking around in the bikini Pinkie pie suggested Megan in a one piece with water wings belt and arm bands. In her mother's arms looking around at it.

Carl smiled in black trunks. Ben was getting out of a car in Black trunks as he said, "and finally here a redspot resort"

Pinkie pie walked out wearing a Red bikini and smiled, "Summer party time!" She said jumping into the ocean.

Twilight got out in her blue one piece stretching it was backless for her wings as she said, "Gee to bad we had to leave the boyfriends! Yet Ben brings his girlfriend!"

Rainbow dash was in a Rainbow bikini with a mini swim skirt on it, "egghead most of our boyfriends don't have the off days , pinkie's is in jail and Rarity's is a half a galaxy away! Plus flutters is a world away"

Applejack walked out a Green bikini with apples on it as she stretched and adjusted her hat, "Ah's don't cares about that point is it's summer we can get away form all the dang varmint news hounds!"

Fluttershy walked out in a pinkie one piece with a skirt blushing, "but… eeee." She said shyly!

Rarity walked out in a Black bikini with sun glasses and a sash tied around her side, "What ever darlings I am just going to lay around enjoying the sun and peace form being around other red spots and their family!"

At with point Jessica in a green bikini jumped out and tackled Ben to the sand happily.

Jessie walked up in her cow girl boots and hat and a black bikini as she adjusted her hat, "I remember when I use to do that to you honey but can't anymore we're not young I tackle you to the ground we both through our backs out!"

Lucy who was in a blue one piece rubbed her back, "just thinking of it!" she said in pain form the thought.

Rarity was in a chair and said, "and trust me we already took pictures to send to the boys to know what they are missing! Adam may be able to trade his picture of pinkie pie in jail!"

Pinkie pie then yelled out, "NOT FUNNY RARES!" she said half way out to sea already.

Later on Rarity was passing out and found herself walking around her dreams in her beach wear while she came to Luna who said, "your changed but discord is right you are alive! What has happened why have you not returned.!?"

Rarity sighed, "follow me down my memories that will explain it all princess!"

After it Luna let out a sad," oh my I hate to share this all with the others they were so happy about it! Now I have to tell them all it's impossible for you all to come home!" she sighed, " I need to go say sorry to Discord I found this while dream walking and yelled at him now I have to brake the news discord was doing it to not get their hopes up!"

Rarity nodded, "Now I am going to go wake up! I have to go tell the others about this!"

Meanwhile underwater Ben was Ripjaws swimming behind Jessica as he said, "Not to complain I enjoy the view down here but is their a point to this dive?"

Jessica giggled while covering her mouth and said, "why yes! Come check it out!" she said pointing to a crashed space ship.

Ripjaws came in and spotted a picture of a member of Ripjaws species and Jessica said, "and here we are! It's a few miles off form this island with legends of mermaids all over it! maybe ripjaw's people crashed interbreed and my people were born!"

Ben rubbed the back of his head," yeah sorry Jessica but there are a few holes in your theory while I believe the people thinking ripjaw's people gone local is spot on! The fact is Ripjaws lays eggs and the red spots confirmed you would give live birth! Humans and Ripjaws don't biological systems are compatible enough to natural cross breed!"

Jessica looked sad but Ben held up his hand." But that is just natural!Twilight always said she sensed magic in you! It could be a case of unnatural crossbreeding like the helpers so your theory can still work! It's just needs a middle man with magic to happen!"

the little mermaid smiled as she said, "well at least I am getting closer to figuring out what I am and what happened my people!" she said hand on her chest before swimming over wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and kissing him,.

Ben broke the kiss," As much as I would love to see where this guys we have five minutes till I time out and can't breath and as much as I love kissing my girlfriend I would rather breath!" he said getting out of her arms to Swim up, by following bubbles.

Jessica behind him smiling as she said," At least I am part of your world!" she said giggling at her joke.

as soon as they where head above the water and Ben timed out he said," and how long have you been waiting to use that?"

Jessica shrugged, "I have a million of jokes to use for the halibut!"

Ben looked at her and said nothing for a moment before he said,"… yep…. I am in love…" he said in a dead pan tone.

Meanwhile.

Twilight was hiking through the jungle with a backpack on with her swim wear to some old ruins she heard about dusting them off she smiled," oh old ruins yep it's alien and yep the message is this was just a test ship to judge on how well it takes a crash as we care about customer safety!"

She said sitting down on it laughing, "I bet this freaked so many people who found it out till they got the translation!" she said using magic to open the hatch and pull out a white dummy in the shape of armadrillo, "this probably freaked them out too! It's a crash test dummy!"

She then held her chin, "gee I wonder if this was why we have so many alien crash stories crash tests?" she held her chin and said," yeah that makes sense has to be just has to be!"

Elsewhere on the island Discord popped into fluttershy's room and said," your boyfriend is here Fluttershy my dear!"

that is when she walked in to his view in her swim suit and he passed out with a nose bleed and Fluttershy giggled, "that's the reaction you want"

Pinkie pie then came in and said, "yoyo Sis! ….. well I came here to ask for some soap to help get the smell of sea salt out my fur but I see you snuck in your boyfriend…. Didn't know you had it in you!"

the yellow mare jumped and was pink, "I didn't plan it he just popped in!" she said hands out, "Don't tell mom and dad!" she covered her mouth.

Pinkie pie smiled," oh you owe me so much well your studying red spot law and have an internship at an intergalactic law firm! Work up a work release appeal for my adam and it's a deal sister dear!"

Fluttershy nodded.

Pinkie pie held out a finger v for victory," pinkie pie wins bye bye that's the end of the chapter."

to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Kevin was in the plumber base speaking to an inmate in an orange prison outfit in a cell, with dark tan skin and a red visor over his eyes that was glowing, "So care to tell me about this nasty thing we fought against along side your old fraction Adam?" he said showing a picture.

Adam spoke up, "Well that is very simple Kevin those are the spawn of diagon the beast the first knight that founded the first fraction battled! Legend says the knight armed with a magic sword given to him by some kind of dwarf allowed him to absorb the beast fire and turn it against him and his minions locking him away deep under the earth with a magic seal!"

Kevin crossed his arms, "Gwen had to fix a sealing trap!"

the former knight sighed, "then if the story is true with we have to guess at the very least a good bit of it is! I want to say the dwarf may have been a galvan myself , but if that is the case then if it brakes we're pretty much fucked with out the sword or something just like it!"

Kevin pulled out something, "I'll search sword in the galvan invention list and yep there is one made able to absorb and handle the power of stars by Azmuth…. Fuck he's old … and indirectly the reason the forever knights who we first met when they tried to cut a galvan open are a thing. How ironic!"

the former knight in his cell said, "yeah life is full of it! but look that could be an edge if the sword a prototype could lock it away possible he can make a more advanced version to handle him if the need arises!"

the red spot looked at him, "yeah but he doesn't like to make weapons anymore and I see why form what I am hearing on how abused they were! As an owner is listed as an incursion!"

the ex-knight in chains held his hand up and said " Say no more but we aren't asking for him to make a sword we are asking for a shield or a net! Those aren't weapons as they are made to stop harm they are the opposite of a weapon in fact!"

Kevin held his chin as he said, "fine logical point very much so! I'll message Eunice and she'll tell him! I guess!"

Meanwhile on primus.

Eunice came up out of a pound going back to legs in a green bikini as she spotted azmuth in the lab she came up in, "oh Dad we have a message!"

Azmuth rolled his eyes, "it can't be that important!"

Eunice rolled her eyes, "Something about a sword you once made and gave to a man who then founded the forever knights!"

the old timer turned around," ok now you have my focus what of that old headache!"

Eunice looked and said, "the cage the knight made with it that holds back some kind of demon thing is braking Can you make a better cage or even a shield that can beat it!"

Azmuth held his chin as he said, "… well it clearly worked based on the energy absorption function! So depends how much energy we are talking! Go put on some cloths we are heading to earth Eunice! This is partly my mess I most clean it up or I am not being a good father!"

Eunice grabbed a green jumpsuit with black gloves boots built in and she put it on with a belt and said, "ok then let's head off daddy!"

they teleported to the site list in the message Azmuth was looking at a scanner "Do you see this readingS?"

the human lady looked down, "yes it's off the charts energy readings?"

the galvan used his cane to whack her head as she rubbed it and said," ouch what was that for!"

the old timer said, "for looking with your eyes closed young lady! It's just energy readings no life sighs no mineral readings just energy! So what ever it is is made of energy using mass equals energy squared to convert it's self to solid mass and back again!"

She blinked as he pinched where his nose would be if he had one, "it's an energy being like Gwen and her grandma! But unlike them it knows how to make more energy beings all by it's self!"

Eunice snapped " oh oh So if we make a good enough energy unit we can take the energy convert it into another form and possible end it in the process as the new wave length would have thought in it!"

Azmuth then rubbed his tendril beard as he said, "Well it would be more like lobotomizing it but basically that would be a similar result Only problem is the time frame To make something like that would take about a year and a month."

Eunice held her chin as she tapped the batched seal, "And how long will this last?" she asked.

Azmuth rolled his eyes, "daddy is a man of science not magic All I can do is take a guess that has a fifty precent chance of being off by a month thanks to not understand magic. But about a year and one month is the guess!"

the mermaid point ot the seal with one arm and her dad with another, "so we can either have it done early or Ben is going to have to fight to give us time to finish?"

Azmuth nodded and said, "that summarizes it perfectly sweetie! But if I was a betting man with I am not anymore sense I lost one of my five livers in one bad bet, I would say the later Ben has to hold it off will be the more likely outcome of this!"

Eunice blinked and put a hand on her hip, "how do you lose a liver in a bet?"

the old frog rolled his eyes and said, " I don't know it was spring brake I hadn't had any water for a week just booze I was drunk out of my pea brain I just know I woke up with the surgery scar and a thank you for letting me win my life card beside me! explaining I bet it and the guy thinks I lost on purpose to save him! I mean I was young and foolish!"

Eunice blinked as she raised and eye brow, "Really now? How offend those that happen in ones' life!"

Azmuth then said, "Well I know of five case of it! form that trip So don't mix Booze flytrap smoothies and gracehoppers don't do it! you'll be bet an organ fucked up"

they then teleported away as Eunice said, "so what should we tell them?"

Azmuth was jumping ot a computer to begin planning, "Tell them we'll back their shield but they will probably have to hold it off for a bit before it's done!"

Eunice then sent that with her pad and said, "and message sent!" she then removed the belt and unzipped the jump suit going back to her bikini as she hopped in the pound in the lab to go to mermaid form.

where she swam through the crack into the ocean, "And back to studying the buddying natural life forms down their form that DNA tube leak!"

she said watching what looked like glowing moving bugs as she held her chin, "yes yes it moves so it's not a plant but!" she said using a stick to poke it showing it was soft, "not a bug despite looking like one as that is to soft to be an exoskeleton!"

the bug then turned and let out a sound of ," gehehththehehehbabajbahbajb"

She rubbed her chin and said," communication with voice and sounds yes yes! Interesting!"

to be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Tiara was walking around silver spoon filming behind her as she said, "And Diamond tiara Levin here Reporting form the Levin house!" she said heading into the garage.

Were Kevin was working on his car as he asked," and what is this?"

Silver spoon then said," trying to beat Jimmy at his own game by reporting better then him! I mean we live with one of the super heroes! "

Kevin looked up as he said, " well fair enough one question for your little Blog as I have stuff to do now! We had to arrest a general for illegally jailing Aliens and we need to get everyone home! And sent the jerk to the null void would use other words but I don't' swear around kids!"

Tiara smiled, "Fair the people asked how come when your car is about to crash or be ruined by doesn't ben just upgrade it to save it?"

the levin male blinked before saying," ….I am going to kick Ben's butt today! I have to go thank you!" he said holding back berserker rage as he got in and drove off.

Later on ultimate Wildmutt tackled an unseen being in a cave as he said, "I can smell you show your self!" as his dial turned yellow and scanned.

Gwen held out her hand, "your sisters would make this easier but no they want to pass basic training!" she said holding out her hand! Using mana to reveal the alien who knocked the ultimate back.

the prisoner growled, "My family is dead now because of the war because of that man!" he roared

Ben then said," and he'll be sent to the null void to die!" he then hit the dial turning to normal Wildmutt before becoming Blockwork to the prisoners shock as he opened a portal to the past " it's Ten years back on your planet one year before you left! You want your family back here is the chance Go for it or shut the hell up!"

the prisoner jumped in crying happily going home! Ben then timed out as he said, "Well that was Something!"

Kevin then punched Ben in the head," that is for not upgrading my car to save it man! Thank the internet for that one!"

the unicorn got up as he said, "Gee man! Thanks for not absorbing stone when you did that!"

Later on Ben was using his new alien Chamalien to hide form a forever knight in his own home as he snuck up and stung him in a gap in the new armor knocking him out before he timed out, "Ok Mom , dad and little sister out!" he then turned to big chill and breathed ice upon the knight so when he woke up.

he was frozen on the ground in the Tennyson family garage as Ben said, "hay now!" he removed his helmet, "Do you want to tell me what this purge bullshit is?"

the knight didn't speak so Ben put a bucket by the garden hoes fill it up and pulling out a old shirt, "then we water board!"

Later on Ben was in his car driving as he used hand free, " I am just so happy Mr. Baumann hide you Jessica but the knights said the fractions are now one thanks to old Gorge returned!"

Jessica then spoke up, "so I am hiding in some dirty basement with the plumber helpers and other aliens because a living fossil make the forever knights an army!"

Carl's voice then came up, "Listen Ben if it's a war and this guy is as old as he seems you will do things the formal way! You just have to challenge him!"

Ben nodded as he drove off saying, "Ok Gwen and Kevin are holding them off so be it! but where would he be…." He then looked to a medieval museum shaped like a castle it was closed long ago… " …. Ask a stupid question!" he said turning the wheel to Ram the car through a wall were he spotted the table of the knights as Ben stepped out, "YOU WANT A WAR LET'S MAKE IT FORMAL!"

the knights stopped ad George got up as he said, "the lad is right we most do this with honor! I am sir George the first knight leader of this army!"

Ben copied the action he got out, "I am Ben Tennyson Representative of all aliens on this planet!" he declared with pride.

Both parties bowed as Sir George, "one battle with both are armies if we lose our purge ends till we challenge you again! We win all of you most leave this world!"

Ben put his hands in his pocket, "sounds fair to me! you're the elder you pick the location and date!"

the old man pulled out a calculator "let's see I am going to want my sword back so … Six months the pit in the desert out side of Bellwood one year and one month form now so you may ready as well for honor combat!"

Ben held his hand out and said, "sounds fair you going to shake on it or you not going to dirty your hands to seal the deal?" the old knight shock it as he said, "Honor comes first!"

old George called out, "Call back our solider our crusade has become a formal war the aliens ask for trial by combat in a formal battle we shall answer this request with our pride as knights and face them in one month one years time you shall not see my force till that date Tennyson!"

Ben nodded as he said," And may the same be set for my forces! But I'm just a representative I can only speak the worlds they all agree on with is let's make this a formal war so we may fight back."

the old man said, "yes that's the problem with modern government Kings are need this day and age! Kings not voice!" he declared pointing at ben.

the unicorn just got back into his car and drove off saying," See you then old timer!" he saw the knights falling back as ben hit a button, "it worked they agreed to a formal war the pit outside Bellwood one year and one month form now is our d-day!"

Jessica then spoke up, "At least we're safe for now! But come on they are knights with only weapons how many of us have super powers!"

Ben then spoke up and said, "yes that I have used in the public eye with this amount of prep time we would need a miracle to win! Look I don't want to say it Jessica but we have a year let's get Evacuation plans make up in that time! Just in case!"

that is when little Megan started crying and Ben growled, hanging up, "Got dam it knights!" he said slamming the wheel as he said, "you want to take it all form me well you won't I can't! I am fighting for to much Too many lives! Do much family to let them All down!"

Meanwhile in their Lair.

the first knight sat down as he said," Say what you want about the dirty beast but at least he has Manners. Well relatively speaking of course" the Knights all nodded, "yes a war a good old fashion war! Of honor! Not just blowing shit up like crazy or shooting like made men! A true battle of warriors! Oh how long it's Been it makes this old bones feel young again My soldiers."

they all cheered banging energy maces on their energy shields making sounds at the declare as he said," it will be a glorious day were the just win and banish the Evil away for ever!"

to be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

at Mr Smoothie Pinkie pie shined the medal for improvising she got in basic training as she said, "So we have a formal declaration of war between the forever knights and plumbers?"

Ben nodded when his phone beeped and he picked up, "Oh Eunice what's up?"

On spidermonkey's home planet Eunice was running form DNA alien Arachnichimps, " Simian fucked up! The bad monkey sold a DNA alien queen to a mob boss and now the boss is turning everything into DNA Aliens to rule the planet! Currently running for my life I need a DNA sample of an unaffect spider monkey! So could you warp in and save a bitch!"

she said as a goo spit fired off hitting her phone as she jumped diving into a river going mermaid on impact as she said, "Fuck hiding in the cold water!"

before long Ben as clockwork stepped out with Pinkie pie on to the planet and Pinkie pie pointed, "look her ship! We just need to make it their!" She said happily

Ben soon timed out as he said, "come on!" the watch simple said," interference form other primus link!" he face palmed," fuck you Eunice! Your cyborg Ass is blocking me!"

In a moment the hive of DNA alien spider monkey's showed up as Pinkie said, "Gross, they are even sicker then you made them sound!" the slime spit then came!

they ran the opposite they need to as Ben said, "We're fucked! Wait wait I just remembered something important!" he said making an energy dome around them so they couldn't be touched," I am a fucking unicorn!"

Pinkie pie put a hand on her hips and said, "Well I won a medal for it So here is my made on the fly plan we need undamaged sample! And we have to get to the ship! Now Simian is chicken monkey! So I highly doubt he ran off to fight he had to hide!"

Ben walked with her under the dome as the monkey's banged on it, "so your saying he is in the ship the monkey we need! And Eunice is being chased as he sold her out!?" Pinkie pie nodded as she cart wheeled along on the rope bridge as the dome protected them form slime spits, and mutant monkey punches.

Ben shrugged, "makes sense to me I guess!" he said as they turned to head the way of the ship and before long they made it and put the door in the energy shield and the two stepped on.

Ben closed the door and dropped the energy shield. He then jumped when he heard a monkey scream in pain to see Pinkie had put Simian in a headlock with her super strength as she said," go to sleep go to sleep bad little monkey so we can use your DNA to clean up your mess just go to sleep!"

the monkey soon passed out as Pinkie pie put him on a plat form and connected the wires to him.

Ben then flipped a switch marked go, "at least she has everything in simple mode!" in a moment the bad monkey screamed in pain as he was shocked as a DNA wave was fired off burning them the parasites off the monkey's restoring them to normal.

the mob boss who was acting as queen screamed at his loss of power only to be eating by a root shark a moment later.

in the river Eunice came out reforming her legs as she smiled heading back to her ship, "they did it!"

at her ship she saw Pinkie pie and Ben standing their as she said, "Guys you didn't have to wait for me!" she said friendly.

Pinkie pie crossed her arms, "yes we did!" she then pulled out a megaphone to yell, "YOUR PINK TP PRIMEUS IS BLOCKING THE ULTIMATRIX MODE LOCKING MY BORTHER! STRANDING US TILL YOU EITHER TAKE US HOME OR TURN OFF THE GOT DAM LINK!"

Euncie's hair was messed up and blown back as she blinked and said," and it's off!" the ultimatrix then came back online.

In a moment Ben became clockwork again as he said, "I will remember this!" as he opened the portal and said, "Also the bad monkey is tied up in your ship!"

As the two Tennysons left Eunice walked in and smiled as she opened the door to see the monkey tied to a chair and smirked, "so you think this is funny Well nice flash I'm a mermaid. Now one of two things happens when you meet a mermaid!"

ten minutes later Simian was trying to swim up screaming in horror as mermaid form Eunice was pulling him down just ot let him back up as she winked," not going to kill him just going to scare the fucking shit out of him for another ten minutes! Don't worry!"

Later on back on earth.

a video call was coming on and Fluttershy answered to see a lady with tan skin brown long hair green eyes.

in blue sleeve like gloves glue strapless dress black stockings blue cow girl boots and a cow girl hat.

She was cute but not in the scales of Gwen as she tapped the monitor," Can you see me their cousin?"

Fluttershy seemed confused but the lady said, "right first time seeing me I am Cinnamon Tennyson dead name Kenny Tennyson Gwen's big sister who thanks to being born in the wrong body didn't get the anodite Magic with is bullshit!"

the yellow mare jumped," oh sorry now I remember well cousin what can I do for you?"

the cowgirl crossed her arms as she spoke. "Well as you may remember my parents kicked us out when I came out! but sense that day I've find my way in Vegas my last name gives me a lot of street credit! I have this theater where I hire people in the same boat as me who are being discriminated against because of being born in the wrong skin. But I've been getting a lot of threatening letters."

she said pulling one out and holding it up, "not about the born in the wrong body bullshit but on my alien heritage. And as you can see it has a forever knight seal on it! So I don't think they are all waiting for the war to start.

Fluttershy covered her mouth as she said," Oh my!"

the Tennyson lady then said, "So now I hate to ask for help form you guys mostly as the heat will be murder on you thanks to your fur! But I have no powers I am a helpless lady with letters about Forever knights wanting to cut me open with their swords."

the mare got up and smiled," Don't worry cousin I'll tell everyone and we'll be in vegas in no time!"

an hour later the family portal traveled to Vegas.

for some reason Twilgiht and Rarity came out in show girl outfits tops that matched their manes buttons black stockings heal boots the color of their manes sleeve like cloves that color, feather on the buttons covering their tails same color as their manes and head feather outfits.

Sandra rolled her eyes," I would think pinkie pie would do that!" as she adjusted megan

Pinkie pie had a box and said, " Don't worry I have one and one for the rest of us Tennysons women even you mom! And one for Jessica when she comes her's is all green. Wait… it's a vegas show theater we need to be undercover for crying outloud."

Ben then opened the portal again and Jessica came out in the show girl outfit in all green blushing as she said, "I'm so sorry pinkie…. Apparently I match Mommy Lucy in size and both my moms already had one form their time here… apparently that's how they meet they were both show girls."

Ben shock his head as he said, " ok moving on! To our cousin's theater!"

to be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Sure enough Sandra and all of her adopted daughter were in the show girl outfits all matching there mane colors making Rainbowdash's the loudest, well pinkie's was red.

Pinkie smiled as she posed for photo opts and smiled, "all the money we make charging for pictures goes to our cousin's business saving it and plus!"

she smiled as she saw Cooper Rook, Alan and Pierce jaw dropped and said, "and it shows the boys what they are fighting for to motivate them for the coming war!"

Sandra smiled taking a picture with a couple who were just looking to have a picture with an alien, "Rarity Pinkie pie your evil genius sweeties."

Fluttershy smiles and says, "plus this pictures can motivate discord into helping if shit goes south!" She said smiling as she had her boyfriend a god of chaos by human standards wrapped around her finger like nothing.

Twilight smiled and hugged Cooper making him pass out like a crashed computer, "this is the best plan!"

in said the place as there was a tank for a mermaid play Jessica was playing the mermaid complete with seashell top after all a mermaid play with a real mermaid lead would bring people in!

Meanwhile watching it Cinnamon form the rafters.

She looked nervous walking around, "have faith in your family Cinnamon!"

in a moment a forever knight in the new armor in black came out only for Ben as Chamalien to appear between him and Cinnamon and hit the dial becoming spitter knocking him back through a window as he hit the dial becoming big chill as he said, "never underestimate the power of bad mayo! Never underestimate it!"

the human Tennyson shivered and said, "Cross!" at what point a mana wall appeared between her and the action and Carl called out, "come here!"

cinnamon held her hat down and ran to her uncle, "Ok but I am in heel boots dam you fashion why can't you be functional too! Or why can't I be a magic pony lady they can run in heels easy as shit!"

Ben then hit the dial going ultimate as he phased out and breathed ice fire on the black knight leaving his helmet uncovered as he landed.

in a moment he removed the helmet to see a robotic endoskeleton. " a robot! Of course they would use bots to get around the war letter they can claim you were a fake!"

in a moment a whip hit him shocking him as he growled timing out to see another black knight as he made his horn flow becoming Buzzshock who absorbed the shock and fired it back at the knight making it short out before he hit the dial on his chest.

in a moment spikes popped out as Buzzshock became a shining ball of green thunder sparking and in a moment lighting hit the first one making it arc to the second one , and form there the lighting connection to arc avoiding everything and anything that wasn't a robotic forever knight.

even bending out of people's way so they could walk around braking so many laws of common sense and reason as Ben hovered there and said, "Ten there was ten I shorted out…. fitting…. Now how do I time out… I don't have hands… or solid form… I guess I just hover as a ball of electrical energy for ten minutes then… wait my nose itches…. How I don't have one of those… Well this is what you get when you go ultimate with out a test ride kids."

he said hovering around the block to see Megan being held by one of his cousin's actresses who was in a show girl outfit and megan clapped and pointed at the ball of thunder, "big brother!"

Ben then said, "yep, say nice lady who is baby sitting my baby sister can you poke my button Come on I have an ich and no solid mass! Come on hit it! hit it!"

the woman poked the utimatrix dial making him go back to normal Buzzshock Ben then timed himself out and scratched his nose, "Oh thank goodness!" he then took Megan who clapped as he said, "well this has been a day!"

the next day still in Vegas Alan and Applejack were walking around Applejack was still in the outfit making Alan want to speak up but Applejack turned and showed the name of cinnamon's theater on the back behind the feathers, "you's got to advertise right Ah's ain't likes it either Bow! Plus it's all we brought well wes has our normal cloths but they got covered in sand some how…. Ah's think Rarity just wants us to brake this in sense she spent so long makings them!"

that is when they spotted Ben and Jessica walking over Ben had his jacket covering the utimatrix as he point to the confused techadon robot.

Jessica smirked giving her show girl outfit feathers a little shake, "suck it you tin can!"

That is when Vulkanus walked up pointing at Ben, "HE IS RIGHT HERE!"

Ben smirked, "yeah as long as my watch is covered, he doesn't know that! That's the thing about shape shifters it can't use face lock on! So there was only one thing all the mes share the ultimatrix it doesn't see that it is not going to fire!"

Ben then made his horn clow so the ultimatrix appeared on a building marked to be torn down and in a moment the robot fired on it and the robot said, "mission complete!" and headed back into the factory and said factory took off.

leaving the Villain's jaw to drop Applejack was laughing, "you's paid for that! Oh mane that's funny! She said before she gave a super stronger punch to the bad guys arm making it fall off.

the alien walked off, "and again with the suit!... I hate you Tennysons I hate you all"

Ben then put his jacket back on right and looked to Alan, "oh so your enjoying walking around sin city with a show girl on your arms, Well show pony I guess, Don't brake my sisters heart now!"

Applejack put her palms on her hips and said, "brother ah's can handles myself there but thanks anyway, now comes on Alan going to be a long stay in Sin city So gets use to your girlfriend in this crap! Jessica agreed for a month stay as the star of the show while it lasts.. don'ts worry Ben can portal us back and forth so no schools is missed. Got to love portals."

as they walked off Julie walked up and said," hi Ben!"

Jessica put a hand in front of him, "he is not yours anymore lady!"

Julie rolled her eyes, " I just want to talk to him about the flame keepers circle!"

Ben rolled his eyes, "really I block your messages about this cult online and you track me down in person… fine just to shut you up and get you to leave me alone!"

Later on while being giving a tour the man in the suit said, "we believe in Diagon an alien who will come to uplift mankind."

Ben put his hands in his pocket," yeah the law states you can't give tech above level of the planet, and while we do have some level three and four tech our arrange is two and a half. Not much uplifting it can do! Till the average goes up!"

the man held his tie, "oh then your red spots are idiots a golden age awaits ups come to your sense Ben!"

he then heard a hiss behind a door " wait I know that hiss!" he then became Chromastone and the man screamd "DAIGON!"

in the tank it hissed, "Tennyson!"

Jessica said," no Vilgax Vilgax the space pirate is pretending to be your alien to trick you!"

the man growled as did Julie "GAURDS OUR DIAGON IS A FAKE!"

the uniformed soldiers appeared form no wear and summoned fireballs to make the water bowl as Ben and Jessica left!


	30. Chapter 30

In a military bunker a general walked in to See Ben Jessica who was in her show girl outfit, Rainbow dash in her show girl outfit, Peirce.

The spiked covered guy said," let's see you got us in the middle of A dealing with a civil war between cultist who still thing Vilgax is diagon aledbo's ben10 live show and dumping the cache data of the ultimatrix freeing versions of the ultimates in vegas What did you expect Dude!"

the general said," any way have you heard of the garbage vortex?" he said sadly.

Jessica blinked and said, "you just asked a mermaid if she heard of the island made of crash people throw into water ways! Do you realize how stupid you sound right now! More stupid then I look!" She said pointing to the feather hat!" I mean I am covered in more feathers then Dashie and that's saying something!"

the general hit a button and what looked like the trash grabbing a plane was shown, "it appears are microprobes that eat trash became self-aware and don't' want to die out like we planned when the trash is gone!"

Ben rolled his eyes, "you made a living pile of trash!... Well I can do small! Come on let's go!"

Later on the autopilot plan they where on was taken down as Ben hit a button as he jumped out, became Nanomech before going ultimate and heading into the trash.

Coming up in a humanoid form made of it that made the rest set the plane down un harmed. "Everyone ok?"

Mutant large sea gulls came out and Dashie fly out high kicking them as pierce fired spikes at them.

Another humanoid made of trash appeared, " HOW DARE YOU TAKE OVER PART OF ME!"

Ben held his hands out, "Calm you're self-man! The first real of negotiating hostage release is take on a form the one you are talking to is comfortable around and make sure the numbers are right I know the number of hostages now. And we are equals in power So let's talk what will it take to get the hostages released."

the living trash, "ME WANT FOOD! FOOD NO COMING! FEED ME!" he roared. Ben held his chin.

ben thought of it, "I think I Might now away to make you happy! I am going to change forms now!" he said becoming clockwork.

he then opened a portal and the trash's eyes widen as it stepped through it was a planet of junk as he said," welcome to dump an artificial planet were a whole solar system throws there trash away once a month only problem is some people like to reuse useful parts form there trash!"

On the planet what looked like a , with red hair, green eyes, and a beard human in overalls a hat and a plumber badge, "and this here is a red spot operation!" the red spot said, "I am the owner of this here salvage planet it's just me and robots that sort what is useable or repairable with what ain't! Name's David Tennyson by the way hi cousin?"

the plumber then put on a glove to shake Ben's current metal hand and David said," so as long as you don't eat the robots and stick to the overflowering left west corner of the planet were the trash can't even be burned to make power we's can be pals!"

the trash monster said, "let me see the corner!"

five hours later on the trash Ben was using a portal to get the people off it as Rainbow dash said, "Geee settling it with your mind that's new!"

Ben looked to his sister, "Well David was always lonely never able to connect with humans, but aliens he gets it's why he want to be there! At least he has a friend.

Peirce was ear a hat he made of mutant sea gull feathers, "…. Yes I did this!"

Before long they all walked through back to Vegas there job done.

Jessica dust off her outfit, "they could have let us change first my show girl outfit is dirty I need a bath and to wash this!"

Rainbow dust off her feather tails as she said, "I know my rainbow feathers look grey Man!"

Ben then said, "I too feel dirty but I spent a few minutes made of trash! So that makes sense!"

A few days later on dump.

David was walking around when the trash monster came over and hand him something, "here this case came over it's still good as sheet metal so the sort bots messed up!" the trash monster then walked back to his side.

the junk man smiled as he said, "now that right there is an honest person he could have eaten it but he didn't! he wasn't a bad boy just hungry, not wanting to eat itself to death!"

he spoke as he moved over happily as he noticed the Vreedle brothers showing up and he said, "What can I does you for!"

octagon then put his hand to his chest , "now we's is some horrible sorry about this after we just became red spots but our Mama is back and forcing us to help with her plan to clone pretty boy her perfect son plan!" he said drawing a fire arm. " Realls sorry about this but you know our mama!"

David nodded as he said, "yeah I do! But I has something you lot don't know about! Junkie boy we have junk thieves!"

In a moment a pile of trash became giant trash monster and roared.

Boid point his eyes widened, "Now hows he done did that? I mean dam!" as he was knocked back by punk fist as David said, "No these two are being forced to help the bad guest it's there ken folk that be the bad ones!"

Boid was laying on a pile of foam packaging as he said, "At least he aimed for a soft spot!"

Ma Vreedle walked out, "We need a part and GOOD LORD WHAT IS THAT!" she said point to it!"

David smiled as he put his hand in his overall pockets," thanks to my cousin My junk is now alives Lady!"

Boid held up a hand and said," that right there is a classic case of answer raises more questions!" the junk monster picked up and smashed MA Vreedle over and over again making her scream in pain something her son's jumped and hugged in fear over.

As the trash monster got bigger and bigger and said, "YOU WANT JUNK YOU PAY FOR JUNK LIKE NORMAL PERSON!"

Ma Vreedle snapped her fingers, "boys pays the man and monster for a good enough battery!" the monster then let go and asked, "what system scale and measurement unit you need?"

Boid then held up a hand, "Anur, a quentech V, and as much charged as you got!"

the monster pulled out the battery form his arm and held it out, "that will be fifty bucks!"

Ma Vreedle got up and David said, "you tried to rob us there is a tax for that!" The mother of all Vreedles pulled a waller out of her hand bag as she said, "Fines you're lucky you have a garbage monster of all things sir!" She said handing him the money making the monster hand her son's the brothers the batter.

to be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day on the edge of our world between space Ben as big chill was knocking on a big up truck like Ufo's window making MA Vreedle roll down the window, "What's you want bug boy!?""

Ben then said, "just want to know what brings you to earth… M…I'm sorry Ms. Or Mrs. Vreedle?"

the woman said, " Ms. Ma ain't talk with pa, but simple I want water to work a cloning machine to make more of my perfect little angel pretty boy Vreedle!"

the bug then said, "And how much water are we talking about Ms.?" She then smirked and said, "all of it bug man!" in a moment Ben hit the dial becoming ultimate big chill, "then as a red spot I can't allow you!"

Ma went to hit him with a bag but he phased through and breath his ice fire making Ma Vreedle shatter by moving to Ben's shock, "nice try! I respect that!" boys fire!"

Big chill was then forced to avoid laser fire as Boid and Octogun on the back fired as ben said," Really you're scared of your mother!?"

Boid then then spoke up, "yes Along with that trash monster that got the drop on her!" he said firing!"

Ben hit the dial becoming Chromastone absorbing the blast, "boys your red spots! You are suppose to be heroes now! Look Stop this look right behind you that cloning machine is the key to it! just shot it! come on boys do it! do your jobs as read spots!"

the truck landed and in a moment the machine turned on by plugging into the water pumping out pretty boys.

the boys looked between the two things boid tried to fire by Ben absorbed it and said," dude? I am trying to help you!"

octogen looked to his brother," boid why the hells did you shoots our buddy!? He asked stunned.

the bigger one said, "ah's just figured wes do what wes always do and shots!"

the smarter one adjusted his hat, "sorry Boid but this is one of those rare times were it's not the answer! If we shot everything then we'll end up shooting ma!"

the bigger one jumped and yelled at the statement!

Octogen then held up his gun, "this is a real problem brother as Ben points out wes have to choice between Ma, and doing our jobs! Nature or nurture!"

the bigger stupider Vreedle was crying, "but ah's don't wants either of those things brother!"

Ben timed out and crossed his arms as he said, "and neither does he but he is at least facing it like an adult! If it helps if this works you will have billions of younger brothers!"

the two looked back at the growing pretty boys and pictured him everywhere as the only thing they could see and they locked and loaded as Octogen said," Ben once again you are the voice of reason in our meetings!" he said pulling his badge out of his hat and putting it on making his suit appear.

Boid pulled is badge out of his overalls and put it on getting his, "so Wes agree that's to many pretty boys!?"

the smaller one did and he fired on the cloning machine braking it making his Ma turn and yell, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO YOUNG MAN!"

Boid was shaking but octogen said, "simple our jobs, so how despite all odds we came into having a code of conduct!" the mother crossed her arms and shoot him an are you kidding me look.

the big guy held up his arm and said, "we's just as stunned as you Ma, but right now the code said We's has enough pretty boys I means look island is full! Ain'ts no point in killing planet earth We's has friends here some how! Again we are just as shocked.

Ma Vreedle blinked and said, "What in tarnation did I miss while you were locked up?"

octogen was shaking as he held the gun, "clearly a lot, now Ma you have lots of pretty boys likes you wanted the earth people don't all die by running out of water… Everyone can just leave happily no problems real peaceful like! So how about we's all do that!?"

the big woman got closer and said," Are you ordering you MA!?" she sounded angry in a moment a panicked boid shot his mother in the face it did nothing.

but the woman smiled as she said," AND LOOK WHO SHOWED UP MEN!" she said smiling!" she hugged both to there shock, "My boys finally grow a spine! Ok's don't you do that again but I will let it go in honor of this amazing day I never though woulds happen!"

she whistled for the pretty boys to get in the back of the truck as she got in and said, "We'lls just call me leaving peaceful like your first gift form Ma! Because you finally made me proud!" she then flow off with them.

Boid then fell over not believing what happened.

octogen blinked as he looked to Ben, "yous won't say a word of this right?"

Ben shrugged, "who would believe this shit anyhow!?"

Later on back in Vegas

at an outdoor Tennis court, Ben and Jessica were in Tennis outfits playing, but the couples came was soon interrupted by an alien ship that looked like a cube landing.

the alien looked and spoke, "Device is attached to unknown equine life form!"

Ben let the ball fly pass as he said, "Sir May I help you?" he sounded sarcastic

the alien said," I am techadon weapon inspector 13 you used the omnitrix to defeat our machines it's bad for business! Deploy net gun!" he said as it fired netting Ben up so he couldn't move.

Jessica was about to scream but Ben said," Don't worry I'll escape!"

once in side Ben was hooked up and as the alien grabbed a saw Ben said, "do that and boom!"

the alien paused his action and said, "Define boom!"

the unicorn smirked," simple Cut it off my arm it self destructs with enough charge to oh well this ship and all in it will be destroyed for sure!"

the alien put down his tool and picked up a hacking tool, "then we most hack the omnitrix!"

Ben smiled and said," first it's the utimatrix the omnitrix was destroyed this is a recreation of it, or bootleg model if you will!"

the alien nodded and said," noted device is bootleg omnitrix and isn't a complete copy of the Galvan tech, but device still works so will be good enough to improve techadon weapon systems!"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "don't you feel horrible about what you do? How much death and destruction you cause?"

the inspector then spoke up, "I make devices. What those who buy the device do with them is not my fault! I am just doing my job like anyone else!"

Ben nodded and said, "noted and true after all just because you make a weapon doesn't mean it'll hurt someone, Someone has to pick it up and use it to cause harm! That's what makes the ultimatrix a weapon as it's how I use it!" in a moment it said, "master control unlocked!"

The Tennyson smiled," and there is were you have errored!"

the alien looked as ben said, "ultimatrix ultimate Waybig!" in a moment Ben transformed the growth smashing the ship as Ben broke out of it crushing everything inside as Jessica was sitting on a bench watching as she said," And new record!" she sad happily.

in the ruins of the ship Ben looked down as he grabbed a peace of the wall and throw it into space he did so with the rest of the ship till nothing was left but the floor under his foot and the inspector who was stunned.

Ben then grabbed the alien as he said," Statement was correct I have errored!" he was then throw into space and Ben timed out and walked off.

he then saw then quickly set the utimatrix to reset to it's backup form this morning, " Not letting them get anything or put any virus in this thing!"

to continued.


	32. Chapter 32

Meanwhile in the realm of magic.

Kevin was absorbing magic stone to smash a stone creature while he watched morning star in his golden state attack Queen and he said, "yoyo Charmcaster what you see in him is a lie! He got hurt because he tried to drain queen dry!" he said making a mace hand to smash the stone beast.

the caster then growled, "yeah so did it!" Kevin rolled and said, "he went on a date with Gwen!" he said trying to get her to turn on him but Charmcaster said, "So I kissed you!"

Gwen was in anodite form trying to out fly him, "come on Kevin I know you can do this! Just hurry up!"

That is when the guy made a big hand and opened it to use the large open palm as a shield he did the same thing with the other one holding off stone creatures, "come on Kevin think! Come on… My little sisters hate it when people say there names wrong! THAT'S IT HAY MORNING STAR WHAT'S HER REAL NAME?"

the golden guy stopped and she said, "what does that even matter!"

the witch Queen stopped and put her hands on her hips, "I told you it now what is it!?"

the golden guy rubbed the back of his neck nervous as Gwen flow beside Kevin and kissed his check, "this is the smartest thing you have ever done!"

the former handsome devil muttered, "ho…ether?"

five seconds later he was back to zombie banging on the door calling out ever lady's name he knew starting with an H while Kevin and Gwen watched happily.

Kevin crossed his arms, "I won with my brain no one will believe this! I'm here and I don't believe it!"

Later on at the Levin house hold.

Kevin was under his car working on it as silver spoon said, "So there is seven months till a war and most of the heroes are in Vegas and your just chilling?"

the older brother said," yep!"

the little filly said," Aren't you worried!?"

the big guy under the car said, "yep!"

the grey colored minimare the masked, "then why aren't you acting like it?"

Kevin continued doing what he was doing, "Not going to change facts! Besides that, the cult want in the fraction who still thought Vilgax was diagon found out the hard way as he took the sword form the real one's heart only to become his true self and sucked into the resealed lock we made on the alien! Looks like this war is going to happen in the middle of a demon's arrival Going to be a cluster fuck! Let's try not to think about it you'll fry your brain!"

silver spoon's jaw dropped as he came out, "besides that we have a lot of power on our side Ben, Me an alicorn, Gwen and Azmuth in that order! But I hope I don't have to live up to my secret weapon status!" he said grabbing a wrench and heading back under it!

Silver spoon then made the mistake of "why?"

Kevin then said, "it would mean absorbing energy form the ultimatrix to get all of Ben's powers at once doing that makes me mutate into a twist mix and match part monster and as it over strains my powers I go crazy becoming a monster, I couldn't handle Ten as a Kid I know I couldn't handle Ten now let along the what eighty he has now!"

Silver spoon took a phone and searched, "Kevin, monster kid…" and sure enough Kevin as Kevin eleven showed up and she screamed before dropping her phone.

Kevin then asked," Looked it up?"

the lady then said, "yep! You where scary big brother!"

Meanwhile out in the Vegas Desert.

Ben was brainstorm as Jessica was recording, "Ok ultimate brainstorm go!" Ben then turned the dial changing.

ultimate brainstorm grow almost as large as his predator species his limbs became Each three taloned legs super long most of the body's height was those legs the head was three times bigger and longer with a vent allowing it to shoot lighting while protecting it's brain, it's shake made it and spikes running down it make it look like the crab had a mohawk

the ultimate dial was on top of the face between the eyes making it look like a nose as Ben walked around with them, "I look like a giant spider! He said as he used the hand like Pencier to rub his underbelly as he fired off lighting up form his head massively it was to scale making it look like a thunderstorm had come as he said, "Well the basic powers are turbo charged and with the size a default would be super strength but not to fast so much bulk In he wrong place for that? And is the size really worth it?"

he said rubbing his chin before he noticed something there was a spark of lighting shaped like an hour glass above him, "did I do that?" it became a question mark.

he rubbed where his chin would be and thought about a smiling face and it happened, "I have emojis as a form of sigh langue nice but can I do more with this!" he said as he made the word what appear and he nodded.

next he made what looked like a humanoid figure dancing before adding another figure to dance with it, slowly the figures morphed into his default form dancing with Jessica in fancy royal ball outfits with a back ground of a ball room springing around them.

Jessica was red as she said, "Oh my! But is that useful in a fight!"

Ben made his scene Vanish as he held out his front most left Pencier leg and formed in it form lighting what looked like a lance and he used it to stab the ground, "it's hot enough to super heat air around it where I want it to be allowing it to become plasma for plasma cutting So yes I can create blades of energy!"

he said making his weapon vanish as Jessica's jaw dropped as he gasped, "like in the comic books!" Ben nodded before deciding to play with the power he covered himself in lighting making him look like a glowing giant spider as he walked around, "yes yes I can make an electric shell for defense!" he then used this to grow all the spikes on him in to large plasma blades, "and more! And with my boost lighting abilities I dare say this is the most powerful ultimate. Good think we handled that area and set free the self-aware ultimates before using this one!"

he then traded the armor for a lance for each leg allowing him to stilt walk doubling his already massive height so he could stand above brainstorms natural predator. " yes I do say this form is over powered wouldn't you agree my darling?"

Jessica nodded as she said, "your more of a giant monster then the dinosaur!"

Ben nodded as he timed out, "Hope I don't need to use him anytime soon!"

unknown to Ben he would soon have that.

As elsewhere in the sands something was waking up Something big as it shock grabbing free of the stone around him to roar it was a dragon roaring.

to be continued.


	33. Chapter 33

In the middle of the desert Ben as the new ultimate Brainstorm was firing energy bolts form his vent at the dragon hitting it making part of the skin crack off to reveal a machine under it as it took flight breathing fire.

the ultimate made an electric energy wall before it to block the fire, "it's a forever knight robot dragon then let's brake this ultimate in in stile!" he said jumping up high and spinning while covering his claw hand slash feet with electric blade constructs making him into a giant spinning buzz saw!

with slashed off a wing and as Ben stopped spinning to hold his dizzy head with one leg and stand on five other ones using stilts to not fall, "yeah that was stupid for such a spart creature, Well robotic monster of the knights little anti-alien cult what is your next move!" he said seeing the thing flying in place breaking fire making him jump, "how I clipped your wing! Wait wait Maybe they are just for steering!"

he said seeing it still hovering but not moving, "yes they control directional force with out both you are stuck in midair! Unable to move! Much like an old school video game final boss!"

he then leift his front stilt holding hand and jumped forward using it as a lance to hit it in the stomach making it shut down and fall to the ground below as he said, "And that handles that!"

he said dropping the constructs to land on his feet and time out as he smiled, "and battled tested!"

Meanwhile.

in Kevin's car he was rolling with Gwen who was using that doll they got form Jennifer's mother to track her in the back seat was tiara and Silver spoon!

diamond crossed her arms, "I can't believe he kidnapped her again!"

Gwen looked to the doll, "for all we know the kidnapping could have been stunt to get the media on her end! And the track is fading as it seems like she is losing herself."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "yeah that makes sense for someone paid to pretend to be someone else for a living! Only a matter of time before they go nuts thanks to realizing everyone only likes the people they pretended to be not them!"

Silver spoon blinked as she said, "I read something about that!" she said adjusting her glasses.

Tiara was trying to argue but they pulled up to the building and parked Kevin said," Stay here!"

he and Gwen came out and in a moment the two little sisters snuck out like how they snuck into this trip just in time to see Jennifer in the exosuit defending captain nemesis form An anodite energy blast.

Kevin jumped on the neck absorbing it's metal as he ripped out the spine making it shut down, "nice try but this time people will know the truth of this all a stunt to get the focus on you Jenifer!"

the two sisters looked sad and turned away Tiara said," she had it all why do this!"

Silver spoon sighed, "you saw her mom she doesn't have anyone who cares about her only her monkey or who she pretends to be that super villain was probably the closet thing she had to a friend"

tiara sighed, "I miss Equestria things were simpler there !" she said sadly getting back into the car and buckling much Like Silver did so when Kevin and Gwen came out with the dup cuffed they had no idea the two got out and looked.

and they drove off.

Meanwhile

Jessica was talking with Ben on a roof top, "so getting closer and closer, My time as the main actress is over so we will be kissing Sin city good bye and this show girl outfits good bye as well!"

Ben sighed sadly at the last part, "Well it had to end sooner or later I just want to get this war over with and move on it's dragging ass getting here!" he said putting his hands in his pocket, "So much on me it's scary! What if I fail, what if I fall! What if we lose so much the win is pointless!"

Jessica hugged him and gave him a kiss to shut him up, "you won't lose, you won't fall, and no matter the lose the win will protect thousands in the future "

Ben hugged her and sighed, "what would I do with out you!" he said holding her and she cuddled into his fur, "So soft and warm!"

Later on they where all returning home the Tennyson women going change back into there normal outfits.

Pinkie pie smiled," and so ends that mini arc the writer would like to say sorry this chapter isn't longer but he ran out of ideas for it bye!" she then blow a kiss as she headed outside to go burn her show girl outfits with her sisters and mother in the back hard happily.

with Jessica joining them.

to be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

On primus Eunice was working as Azmuth told her on a speaker, "it's too late something made our math go wrong!"

Meanwhile in a plumber base the gang was prepping for war.

Jessica had her hands on her hip as she looked to Ben "don't you die on me!"

Ben held her hand and kissed it as he said," Won't dream of it beautiful!"

elsewhere.

Carl was getting in there Mech suit as Sandra held the now toddler Megan watching as her dad she went, "Dada?"

the stallion smiled," It's ok Sweetie daddy will be back!"

elsewhere in it Alan was fired up as Applejack crossed her arms," Remind mes again whys me and mah sisters have to go on the colony ship?"

the human spliced with alien dna said, "Simple your Line Be of defense! If we fail today the colony ship you are all going to be on could be an attack target! It's just defense besides that while I know you can handle forever knights we're fighting were a demon is sealed and it is probably going to want to join the cluster fuck we are calling a war!"

the mare nodded adjusting her hat," Well ah's still don't likes it! don't y'all die on us!"

Not To far away Rainbow was having a similar conversation with Peirce as she removed a feather and handed it to him " Take it for luck spike head!"

he smiled as he did so and removed one of his quills and handed it to her, "Some to you bright lady of the sky!" he said as he put the feather into his belt.

Rainbow put it in the side, "I want you to know I'm glad I met you! thanks for teaching me how to drive so I can use a mech suit! And also thanks for sanding down your quills on date night!"

the half alien then smiled as he said," yeah they aren't sanded down I can control the point I simple have them act like human hairs and move out of the way when not fighting!" he said pushing some down then making them pop out and he couldn't do it.

the mare blinked and said, "…. Weird but I'm a bipedal flying horse who can sit on clouds and manually manipulate them to control the weather so I'm pretty weird too!"

Not to far form them Twilight was running a test as she and copper checked the base and said, "Well it's ready! I can't believe it's ready but it is!"

Copper adjusted his armor, "I know I would rather be here! My powers are more suit for this but my tech control powers work to well for turning off the forever knights new heavy energy based weapon systems!"

the alicorn nodded as she put a hand on his shoulder and kissed him, "you come back to me!"

Elsewhere

Pinkie pie was in the cells talking to Adam as she said," So you decide to cut work release early why?"

the former knight said, "simple the guys that are being battled are still people I called friend and some family I don't want there blood on my hands! So I'm sitting it out Pinkie pie!"

the pink mare put a hand on his shoulder and rested her forehead on his, "I understand this is all crazy! One big bloody battle in a pit holding a demon that Vilgax's cult fraction end up feeding him too!1 I just know vilgax is going to come out of there and fuck this all up massively!"

he nodded as he said " I know I believe you George's old time believes is going to get all those men killed most of them are good and can only see aliens as monsters most of them never had a pinkie pie to show them better in the middle of multiple brawls till it became a relationship."

Pinkie pie gave a kiss to her boyfriend through the bars, "yeah but I'll be here with you through this!"

above them.

Rarity was looking at rook now an official red spot read for action as she said," to bad this is your first day darling!"

the Alien nodded, "but I will just have to have faith in my prototool!" he said holding it in blade mode before changing to shield, "my marital art skills and most of all your elder brother! He is the leader of this charge after all while magister Tennyson stays here to command the colony ship mode of the base!"

Rarity rolled her eyes to most of the red spots that were new Ben was the invincible hero type that couldn't fail but to her he was just her elder brother who had flaws like anyone he was rude head strong form the media. But he was also a goodman who would do anything in his power to help or protect others. He was a person not a hero! And he wasn't unbeatable.

not to far away form them.

Fluttershy was sitting into a chair buckling up as discord appeared and said, "Oh My darling why are you roping your self into a chair!"

Fluttershy saw on a monitor those going to fight leaving," the base is about to take off!"

in a moment everyone was off and Max hit a button a making the underground base shoot out towards space making Discord hit the sealing and turn flatter then a pancake form force as they took off while Fluttershy in her seat her legs crossed reading a magazine, "Oh my this is a lot of pressure!"

It then stopped and discord fell to the floor like a leaf form the artificial gravity!

Elsewhere on earth at the pit.

The forever knights were meeting the plumber army and everyone charged.

Ben saw the leader of the knights heading into a cave and in a moment became Fastrack to head off after him! Were he came to the now broken seal and the mutated Vilgax.

Fasttrack stopped with a skid as he said, "I owe Pinkie So much money now! Looking ugly Squid face!"

Vilgax roared as he ran at the leader of the forever knights as he called out, "diagon made me his herald he will come when I call for it! so I will enjoying laying waste to this world and your armies!"

outside.

Alan was riding on a cloud of fire throwing fireballs at knights who's shields were shut off by Copper.

Peirce was protecting the technology controlling buddy of his! Beside rook who using the blast mode of the prototool.

Carl Tennyson was charging with the drill armed racer mech smashing through a line of energy shields form Forever knights to hit them with the drill arm thanks to the speed but the shields still wreck the drill arm!

the drill fell off Only for Kevin to run out up and absorb metal and use his powers to fit a new drill to it, " go hurry up I hope my mom and sisters are ok!"

Gwen was in the air in Anodite form on a plate form raining down mana blast like crazy making it look like a massive set of blasters were raining fire down upon the knights below, "Stand clear!"

back in the cave Ben was panting as he jumped away from George's skull as the Monster went to grab the sword Ben hit the timed out utimatrix only for the evolved dial to appear on him in a moment he charged in with Xlr8 speed a ghostly image of the change behind him with then changed to Atomix's image as he punched vilgax's stomach sending him flying out of the cave.

the ghostly image changed to Jetray as Ben flow out at his speed into the battle field smiling as he said," I'm ultimate Ben! Fuck yeah!" he said smiling as his ghostly image changed to diamond head and he summoned crystal spikes form below hitting knights as he said," and it's Taydenite thanks to this being ultimate diamondhead!"

his ghostly image quickly changed to ultimate way big as the ghostly image fired the evolved cosmic ray down upon Vilgax and into the knights.

Vilgax roared getting up " Such power Given to such a youth it must be a Barden to have the weight of the universe trust upon such small shoulders!" he declared moving along through the utliamtes fire stream till he grabbed Ben making the image vanish. "and that weight slows you boy! I care for nothing but power I fight for no one but my self so I am strong!"

That is when the image of ultimate Humungousaur appeared behind Ben as he fired off biological missiles pointblank on Vilgax's face, "fighting for others is what makes me strong Vilgax! It's how I've defeated you sense I was Ten!"

Vilgax was forced to let go by instinct as he stumbled back, "I will never understand you Tennyson you could be a god!" he said firing off an energy way.

Only for Chromastone to appear behind Ben and he absorbed and fired back the blast enchanced knocking him back, "I don't want to be a god sitting on a golden throne! I want to be a man directly shaping all around me for the better!" he declared making fist as he charged utliamte rath appearing behind him as he landed slashing claw strikes to Vilgax's stomach.

but the squid kept regenerating as he laughed, "Oh childish! You haven't grown at all Tennyson!"

Ben growled as behind him NRG appeared and he fired off radiation blasts form his eye knocking him down, "No I have Squid face I am a man fighting for what he loves not a kid wanting to be a super hero! I am a hero!" he said as ultimate echo echo became the alien behind him and he summoned thousands of sonic disk to fire on Vilgax making him hold his head and scream.

But Vilgax smirked when he saw something in the sky as he roared releasing a shockwave that destroyed the disk as he laughed, "SUCH A FOOL!"

to be continued.


	35. Chapter 35

In the battle field.

Vilgax's shockwave knocked over everyone.

Alan used his fire to burst out form under rubble as he said, "Ok sound off he's dead!"

Manny pushed of rubble freeing him, and Helen! Pearce dug out with his quills smirking as he stood up.

Cooper came out of the rubble with a wrist shield made into a bubble, "so happy I boosted this!"

Rook likewise was coming out holding his weapon in shield mode as he said," very much so dude!" he said trying to fit in!

Carl opened the lid of the racer mech, the machine was buried up to the waste in rocks the lower body was smashed leaving it a torso and it's one arm, "this is of no use anymore!" he said getting out as he looked to it, "Wait sir Georges sword! He went into the cave Vilgax came out of with the blade and it didn't come out with him!"

Cooper used his wrist device to scan for Galvan tech," he's right it's there it beat Diagon once so I should do it again or at least his minion! Also light sighs show all forever knights dead sir within a ten member margin for error!"

As more plumbers dug themselves out Carl was first to say, "the war is won but the battle is just beginning!"

Above on the station everyone not fighting was watching on screens form Jessica's mothers hugging there daughter in fear, to Max crying about the possibility of his son dying.

to Sandra who was trying to Calm Megan down, to even the criminals in the cells.

Dr animo looked to the brain in a jar that was his brother, "is it wrong that I am rooting for Tennyson here?"

the brain then said, "a win for Vilgax is the end of earth and all of research and experiments become for nothing. So no it is correct to root for Ben Tennyson! This day"

the next cell open Pinkie was screaming to Adam about calling Vilgax showing up.

Meanwhile below.

Vilgax heard Psyphon call out, "it is ready master!"

the squid roared as he said, "DIAGON COME FORTH!" in a moment the sky opened all the way to space as the demon appeared roaring ready to end earth.

before Vilgax's henchmen hit a button hitting a beam at the demon and at Vilgax who growled as the monster was turned to energy and entered him, "yes I have converted his wave length to something else and added it to the power he cave me Diagon and I are one!"

he declared waving his hands turning the pit they were fighting into in to what looked like a temple dedicated to himself as he laughed.

Ben had timed out of his ultimate and the ultimatrix was on the recharge.

the squid slowly walked to him, "finally I shall end you Tennysons!" but in a moment Three mana blast hit Viglax knocking him back.

there was the Anodite forms of Sunny, Gwen and Verdona with the grandmother saying, "you forget we Tennyson have more skill with being energy beings to you do Vilgax!"

the squid roared making his temple vanish back to the pit as he took on Daigon's form but with his face, "AND I HAVE MORE POWER THEN YOU THREE!"

Ben then quickly hit the dial the moment it turned green to become Atomix! Moments later he hit the dial again turning the alien into a humanoid being of green energy with the dial on his chest as he held out his hand to fire energy beams with his cousins and grandmother, "and now we are even Squid face! But I have back up!"

Gwen was first to speak up, "your over tasking the ultimatrix right now Ben!"

the shape shifter looked to her," if it brakes it brakes! As long as the earth still stands it's a win!" he declared earning smiles form the three energy being ladies.

Sunny smiled as she made a dome to cover eye beams form Vilgax as she said, "yeah now this is a party! Sorry me and grandma came late!"

Gwen smiled as the four of them untied to fire off one large mana blast matching Vilgax's Two in power holding it back as Ben said, "think nothing of it! saving the universe is a family business after all!"

On the station Cinnamon ran to the dash board and spoke into a control right under max, "come in ground team come in ground team!"

carls voice came up making Megan stop crying and smile as she heard her dad say, "We are all accounted for and alive believe it or not! we are after the original knights sword it can absorb and store energy as Diagon is now nothing more then energy within Vilgax we figured it can handle the job!"

he said looking to Kevin using stone shovels to dig out the cave, "but the cave caved in! we need time for Kevin to dig!"

above Sliver spoon Tiara and Pam started leading the other ladies on board in cheering for the team!

Meanwhile with the fight Ben was struggling beside his grandma and cousin his dail cracking and sparking as he said," Gwen you where right I am over tasking it!" he said fading between his anthro human normal atomix and current ultimate form. "ultimate Ben took to much out of the bootleg!

Verdona looked worried," Ben please hold on honey!"

Sunny screamed out using both her hands with there combined blast, "yeah come on Ben Ten!"

Gwen then continued, "this isn't you Ben! If you go down it's with a bang!" she said worried.

in a moment ultimate Atomix stabilized on his ultimate form for a moment as he declared watching his dails and cracks glow, "YOUR RIGHT!" in a moment his part of the blast grow making the blast go form Pink with a green line to one massive Green blast with pink spirals that pushed back and hit Vilgax.

the squid was knocked back to his original, mutant form he still head his power he was just stunned form the attack that hit him.

he was on the ground getting up as he saw Ben pant as the dial fell apart returning him to his anthro form his wrist that held the ultimatrix battle burned robbed of Burn he held it screaming, "even now you stand in my way!"

he said moving Verdona charged out pushing all the mana she could gather into a blast but Viglax walked through it and knocked her away.

Gwen and sunny combined forced by holding hands and firing together to match there grandmother but while it took him longer Vilgax walked through and knocked them away.

Leaving the now shapeshiftingless Ben and him! The anthro fired off mana blast form his horn it did nothing as Vilgax grabbed him, "Ben Tennyson you struggle bite and claw till the end! I respect that but it's finally over as it should have been!"

a moment Later Carl in knight armor came out holding the blade and slashed Vilgax taking away his powers returning him to his normal form.

in shock the alien dropped ben"too bad you forgot about his dad!" he said spinning the Blade sending Vilgax flying into a rock where he was knocked out

moments later ben holding his wrist went to hug his dad but Azmuth showed up with Eunice and Eunice smiled and said, "You did good Tennyson Clan!" she said happily as she point to Ben's burned wrist.

Ben looked to it, to see the complete omnitrix he smiled, "the complete omnitrix!" moments later Carl stabbed the sword into the ground making his armor vanish," take the sword Azmuth!"

in a moment the Galvan nodded touching it making it vanish, "it is over you did us all proud Ben! Now go back to the station to your girlfriend she is worried, with the rest of the family.

to be continued.


	36. Chapter 36

The war was over a week ago in that time Summer had started following the highschool graduations of our heroes while most of the Tennyson were backing up to go to a beach planet for vacation.

Megan who was walking around now seeming like four looked around and asked, "where big brother!"

Rainbow dash petted her head, "Ben is meeting up with us later when Jessica and her moms show up he has something he needs to do right now!"

before she could ask the little Filly was picked up by Carl who said, "now come on young lady!"

Meanwhile in the bayou far away Bray walked over to see Ben at the edge of it, "so your still in a hiding mood grandson!"

ben turned looking at the omnitrix and his arm around it, the fur grew back darker then before making it so his arm was a reminder of the war," thanks to a scar I can't help but think back to that day I almost died!"

the werewolf then said," yes but you didn't you lived because you where not alone! And what makes you think being alone will stop that! Form what I know about cutie marks the fact that dial is yours means everything!"

the Teen hero made a fist and looked back, "it's not that grandpa! I am here because I need to do some searching , that has be bothering me, something I need to face sense last time we where here!"

Bray rolled his eyes, "Last time after the lich you came back pale and won't head back out into the swamp and stayed by the fire!"

Ben nodded as he walked off, into it as he sighed, he didn't tell anyone this but he found a freaky place in it. one that brough his worst fear to life and he ran like a coward, tail between his legs literary

he soon came to the hollow tree again walking in form the water almost like being molded by it Vilgax with the omnitrix formed! In a moment their was two bright green flashes.

the next second four arms was ducking to avoid rath's claws.

the red alien hit the dial becoming Waterhazard to fire off a jet of water hitting the tiger knocking him back.

the tiger turned into NRG and fired off a radiation blast into the stream.

the steam blinded the area and when it was over Two wildmutts the ben ten thousand versions roared as they were locked front claws to front claws.

Both jumped back to become fully bloomed Swampfire to throw fireballs at one another!

fire met water making more steam blinding the area father, form the steam jumped back Crush hopper as Stinkfly flow out.

the flying bug fired off slime blast only for the jumping bug to avoid them easily.

Crush hopper hit it's dial becoming upchuck were it eat in the rotten dead trees to fire off explosive slime balls at the bug.

the bug slammed it's dial becoming lodestar who's magnetic force field protect him as he landed and charged forward.

upchuck jumped to avoid the ram and hit his dial becoming heatblast who covered the magnetic alien in flames making his powers fail.

with forced the alien to become Arctiguana to breath ice to counter, covering the swamp in steam again.

when the blinding was over and done!

the two aliens fighting were ghostfreak and big chill! The ghost using it's tendrils as a makeshift shield to block an ice mace covered fist.

both aliens jumped back both fighters panting heavily but they hit the dials while charging.

big chill became humogsaur full sized going in for a double axe handle but the ghostfreak became diamond head who dove stretching his crystal blade hand to strike and stab the dial on the other.

in a moment the Dinosaur timed out into Vilgax, as Ben fired off a shard while getting off hitting and making the squid turn into water.

Ben then timed out panting as he walked along, "Ok Now I'm ready!" he said happily walking off his old self returning after facing the fear of losing the omnitrix to Vilgax.

Meanwhile

on the space station.

Blukic and Driba where repairing the racer mech giving it a hover system instead of treads and two matching arms as Driba said, "I don't see why we need this thing!"

Blukic was quick to hold a hand up, "because with out it Carl would have died, and if he died he won't have gotten the sword. And if he ain't gotten the sword Vilgax would have phone and become the new master of the universe with diagons power! So we owe it our asses!"

they nodded Meanwhile in the hanger Jessica was packed with Lucy and Jessie as Portaler opened a portal allowing Ben to roll out and time out, "and I am back! Had to go face my worst nightmare in a magic part of the bayou my werewolf grandpa lives in…. man my life is weird!"

Jessica hugged her and said, "yep and we have two more surprised"

in walked cinnamon Gwen Kevin and Eunice.

the other red head said, "primus is being shut down as your omnitrix has it all now! So Dad sent me here wanting me to become a bit more human!" she then gave a flirty butt bump to Cinnamon.

with made the cow girl jump and say," hay I only like guys lady!" Eunice snapped her fingers and let out a "Darn!"

Jessie blinked and said," I said the same thing when I stroke out!" she crossed her arms wondering how her daughter's copy could be more like her then her baby!

the ship then rolled up, as Kevin said, "you should those boys can handle this they are rookies!"

Ben then said," rookies dating Tennysons!" as he got on!" that says it all!"

Later on while everyone was in swim wear, while most of them had there normal. Megan had a black one with built in life vest and water wings on.

Lucy had a white one piece same as her wife Jessie. Eunice smiled wearing Jessica's spare as she said, "My bi ass will get a boy or girlfriend this trip I swear!"

Cinnamon was in a blue bikini adjusting her hair like apple jack she kept her hat on. She looked up the purple sky green clouds and rainbow sun above "stunning!"

to be continued.

welcome to the preomniverse arc!


	37. Chapter 37

On the beach planet Twilight was walking around it's city smiling, "No one staring finally a normal girl again!" she said giving a spin it had been so long ever sense she got her wings. She wasn't just a mare she was a princess, then she was one of the aliens, but here she was just a woman enjoying the beach planet it was a breath of fresh air. Only thing that could be better would be if cooper was here to share it with her while they worked on some machine.

that is when he noticed a whop window and adjusted her beach bag looking in at the device in question she went in to buy it as she had to show the others.

Later on while on the beach She ran to Jessica who was sitting down resting on Ben's chest as she held out the thing to show it to them, "Guys you see this!"

they looked at it it looked like a broken unitrix. Jessica held her chin, "So you found one of those…. Wait we clone me again to make a third mermaid! Yeah no!"

While talking the mermaid looked at Eunice striking out with guys, "one is enough!" She then took it and throw it way into the ocean, "I'll repay you later."

Twilight blinked but Rainbow walked over, "chill sister the guys are coming later so just relax!" she said pushing her along," and stop thinking about universe saving we had enough of that for awhile with that war that turned into a slaughter!"

Fluttershy was walking by speaking with Discord as she said, "yeah it horrible but I am happy we won …. Thanks to dad…. Not Ben…. I mean ben tried but if Dad hadn't showed up thanks to the mech saving him then!" She was cut off as she started shaking making her boyfriend hug her and pet her.

Pinkie pie sighed watching as them and pulled out a harmonica to play it as she said, "I won't have this moments with Adam for another year my man is a jail bird blues!" she said sitting down on a bench to play it!

Applejack walked past hand on a hip as she said " poor pinkie pie" she then looked to see Eunice striking out with another alien guy and rolled her eyes and walked over. "Now Eunice Lady lokie here yous trying to hard and coming off as pushing Dial it back! No pun intended!"

Eunice sighed hands on her hips, "yeah but look at me I have jessica's figure I should have dudes all over me like she does! Or at least did before she had Ben to share them off!"

the mare then point to the water to make her look at it, "and may be that there is the problem! Yous looks like Jessica Jackson Ben ten's girlfriend!"

Eunice face palmed," Stupid!" she said running off.

Later on Eunice smiled she had tied her hair blonde and trade in her bikini for a white one piece and soon smiled as guys were flirting with her, "I was such an idiot! Now I look different!" she said smiling as she said," one at a time boys!"

Rarity was walking by this tower over her arm as she said,"…. Really bitch?"

Lucy walked by and sighed, "well she's not my daughter she just looks like her but let her enjoy finally having people flirt with her I know how horrible it is to feel alone like no one wants you it's how I was tell Jessie asked me out! I basically drug her to the movies right away! And I went to an all girls school I just use to glasses as I couldn't pay for contacts and had this big horrible braces, plus I bloomed late!" she said happily looking at her amble chest.

Rarity blinked and nodded," so you where a stick with glasses and braces…. Yeah I can see that… so jessie likes them dorky explains Jessica's attraction to my brother he is kind of a dork too!"

Jessie hugged her wife form behind," yes I did! And as captain of the chest team she was the biggest nerd around! And still is!" she said hearts around her head, "she works as a rocket scientist I don't understand what she says about work I just like hearing it!" she said cudding her wife like a love sick puppy.

Rarity blinked and said, "…. Oh ….. I am picturing things I do not want to so I am going to go!" she said running off with a yell " BIG BROTHER BRAINSTORM NOW I NEED A MEMORY ERASE!"

Meanwhile Sandra was smiling in a beach chair watching Megan build a sand castle while smiling and giggling.

an older alien kid then showed up and kicked it down making her cry as he laughed that is when Carl showed up and held out his badge, "hi I'm officer Carl Tennyson of the plumbers did you just knock over my daughter's castle! See now my family are the only members of our species so you just commit an intergalactic hate crime! I hope you like Juvenal detention centers as your going there for awhile!"

in a moment the bully rebuilt the castle just like it was making the little girl clap as he ran off and said," I don't see no crime!"

Carl smiled as he sat down by his wife and laugh, "I was lying through my teeth we are classed as mutants. We aren't covered by hate crime laws and there was nothing illegal about it!"

Sandra covered her mouth and giggled, "I love it when you do that!" they then kissed.

megan mean while was adding another tower while standing so her sand castle was as big as her and she smiled happily as she added a little stick with a bandage on it to be the flag.

She clapped at it happily as she used magic to make it look like fire works where coming form it while giggling, "it's finished! Yay!"

Later on Alan, Cooper, rook, and pierce were coming off a ship were there girlfriends tackled them happily.

Leaving Pinkie pie to continue playing the blues on her harmonica " I feel like the spinster sister even though I have a boyfriend he's just in jail!" she said sadly playing as her mane and tail went flat!"

Cinnamon walked out and petted her back, " I know how you feel Pinkie I met my girlfriend in an alien transgender support group and her blue skinned four arms ass is in jail right now for self defense in a bar fight she broke a glass bottle to use as a knife against a trans hate group. She only got in trouble because the planet has an anti-weapon law so by using a weapon she commited crime as the attackers were only using natural abilities!"

Pinkie pie looked to her, "oh Really witch plant is she on!"

Cinnamon, "this one!" she said leading her to a jail were she sat down to speak on the phone to the woman on the other in a flat chested female four arms who was blue Cinnamon said, "hi lady blue!"

the blue lady smiled her red eyes shining," cinnamon it's been so long I'll be out in a month I can't wait to hold you again!" she said putting a hand on the glass and action copied by Cinnamon.

Pinkie pie sighed," yeah this is worst at least my love is where I can visit them all the time!" she aid as her mane and tail re puffed showing her turn around as she left putting the harmonica away into her mane!

before long the trip was over and everyone was back in Bellwood.

Ben was walking around in a hoodie with the hood up at night looking up at the sky, "am I ready?" he then saw a light shining above and heading down and said," yeah what's this then!?" he soon turned into fastrack and raced off.

to be continued


	38. western

In the area that was once forest there appeared to be a western town willed with anthro ponies dressed like the old west. Ben was walking around none of the ponies noticing anything wrong with him as he was blending while minus his chose of outfit!

he walked into what looked like a bar. There he spotted a pony who had yelled furn orange hair white button shirt brown cow boy gloves brown vest bolow tie, blue jeans brown cow boy boots and a cowboy hat.

Ben sat down beside him and said," you an Apple?" he nodded as the pony said," how did you know stranger?"

the green unicorn pointed to his hat," the hat!" the pony looked up blinking before taking it off and noting his the band of his hat had an apple on the front of it. he putt it back on shrugging at it being fair.

the yellow earth pony said, "anyway what brings you here stranger yous one of the new neighbors?"

Ben nodded as the yellow stallion said, "explains the weird wear you got on there partner!"

the hero rolled his eyes as he said, "yeah mind if I ask why you just appeared out of the area in the middle of the forest outside of Bellwood!" the pony blinked as he said," the founders were wood workers who made a giant wooden bell to get tourist in!"

the stallion nodded as he said," makes sense name wise now!" he said taking a drink form a drink, "Well I suppose you lot deserve to know why you got know ponies next door! Short answer things back home were horrible horrible something came make us this way and was slowly zapping magic away so the princess had to send the few towns remaining to another world this is just the random one wes landed!"

Ben nodded as he said, "yeah makes sense but trust me me and my family are happy to have you we're the only pony family in bell wood!" he said pointing out how he didn't fit in anyway!

Braeburn then blinked as he said," then what's next door?"

the hero said," hold on I have a picture! Taken at the last family reunion! I am part of the local species!" he said taking out a picture of the Tennyson family reunion," the furless ones are humans they are the most common on this world smart on average, and only rarely have magic!"

Braeburn looked at it and said," Well if I ever see lyra again I owe her fifty bits now!"

Ben nodded as he took it back, "yeah btu be warned after this monster attack the place is on edge! More edge then you think!"

there was a ring making them look around as he sighed putting the phone down and said, "long range talking device!" he hit answer and the voice of Kevin came out, "Ben man were are you!"

Ben replied," oh hi Kevin just at a bar in Appleloosa it's the town that appeared your adopted little sisters are ponies Maybe they heard of it! but I can't talk eyes are on me!"

Kevin's voice sighed and said," don't do anything stupid now!" ben hung up and put it up Braeburn rolled his eyes he had heard of two way radios so as far as he and the rest of the ponies saw it , it was just a compact model.

Braeburn then blinked as he said, "Waits a minute let me see that picture again!" ben showed it as he said," That's my cousin applejack!"

Ben sighed, "she and her friends arrived in a flash of light like you did My family took them in!" he said quickly taking it back!

the western pony shot a glare, "then can you use that machine to contact her!"

the super hero used his phone to get ot contacts," if she has her's on!" he said hitting applejack.

In a moment Applejack picked up and said," Howdy Ben reason of call!" Braeburn then Said, "applejack?"

the ponies walked away not interested in the two way radio that was small.

on Aj's in she was out shopping alan carrying her bags," cousin Braeburn!? Is that you?" she then heard a yes, "wait your town just appeared… Benny why didn't you call Sooner here ah is shopping to replace my hat when my Kin is outside! Alan Honey Let's pay and get a move on! We'll be there in an hour Benny don't do something stupid! In fact go brainstorm or Greymatter to make sure of it"

back at the bar Braeburn kept talking but Ben said," dude she turned her's off just wait!"

Braeburn then take kindly to the statement so he went to throw a punch only for Ben to hold up the omnitrix so Braeburn hit it and in a moment screamed holding his fist in pain, "MY HAND BROKE YOUR WATCH BROKE M HAND!"

within a second a bar brawl broke out!

Ben was ducking and hide under a table as he looked through it, "really we doing this western crap!" he noticed a pony with a black hat holding an old time revolver, "that's a really fancy looking time piece you got there partner!"

Ben the nodded and said,' yeah it's enchanged to do things like this!" he said hitting it becoming Diamond head in the ben ten thousand outfit with made the bullets crushed against his eye and Ben punched the ponies block off as he got up!

in a moment what looked like a bang were targeting wanting what they just saw one of the leaders just in black with black bandit face mask said," I wants that time piece partner! I wrecken it doesn't last long and needs a brake sooner or later!"

Ben made his hands in to blades as he said, "you wreckened right! But it will do you no good!" he then hit his dial and became Xlr8 and rushed and in a moment the bandits along with ever pony else tried to fire but quickly heard bullets on the ground as Ben had timed out as he said, "empty shells too! Took my change time but you have no ammo!" he then took a drink form the tap as he said, "Root bear nice! Let down but nice!"

in a moment the unicorns went to fire off magic rounds but Ben made a shield!

and hour later alan and applejack were showing up! Aj had changed to red shirt tied in front jean shorts cow girl boots a new hat with a green rim band and belt with a red spot badge on it.

they then Saw Ponies flying out of a bar as Braeburn landed at her hooves he said," howdy cousin! I started a bar brawl by punching Ben… he won it! "

Ben walked out in a new black westen hat with the rim up on the left side as he tipped it!" don't mess with a Tennyson!"

Aj crossed her arms and said, "should have said Braeburn don't do nothing stupid! Oh well we're here how about we go check on some ponies we's knows before leaving! But first! Let's get Braeburn to the hospital that's one broken hand what he did punch diamond head?"

Ben then said," No the omnitrix itself!" he said putting his hands in his pocket as he said," well let's come on!" he said putting a tooth pick in his mouth!

that is when Ben heard the omnitrix Beep as he hit it ,"oh who's calling on the business line!"

Jessica's voice then said," me Ben Honey it's not personal! Just reporting the area your end well Animo made his just a brain brother in to a hat make an escape pod with his help and they were last seen in the area!"

Alan then blinked as he said," the fuck?"

meanwhile Animo in his omniverse look but the drain was his brother professor animo, said, "I don't' care if you don't like Eggplants brother it's my body your riding on I will eat them! I can take you off and smash you!"

the brain then said," fine can we just fine this tech stash of yours and make me a new body!"

the doctor said, "like I want to share with you anyway!" he said pointing at it with hate.

to be continued.


	39. Chapter 39

While walking around applejack adjusted a back she had over her shoulder it was green with an apple on it. she did not want to lose it as they came to what was Cherry jubilee's ranch.

Only to see her dressed like your classic southern belle in a yellow dress running while holding the dress up! Behind her was animo on a mutant bat the brain said," you towns appearing here destroyed the secret lab! Now it will be months me and my brother most share a body!"

Animo had the bat let out a sonic scream knocking down the barn and making the ponies all hold there ears.

Alan Ran out turnining into his alien form to throw a fireball at that bat's mouth making ti scream and dip it's head in the water box for life stock to put out it's flaming mouth.

the animo brothers looked to see, "Tennysons What are the chances? " Said the doctor, the professor then replied" Well pretty good if you take a notice of what is around this town!"

Animo shrugged and pulled out his mutation Ray jumping off As Alan made flaming rocks pop up and fly at the bat " Well Now isn't this nice!" he said firing off the weapon at a big turning it in to a massive wild boar beast with ten tusks!

it charged and in a moment Applejack flipped on it landed on it's back and pulled out what looked like a baton only for light to come out and lasso the pick by the Tusk!, "HOLD ON THERE PARTNER! I AM READY TO GRAB THIS PIG BY THE TUSKS!" she said smiling as she was able to pull on it one direction not get it to charge at animo " thank you for this gift cousin cinnamon Adopted cousin Braeburn!"

Ben was handing the long passed out cherry to Braeburn and said," Take her and run!" the stallion listened gladly taking off.

Animo fired the beam again turning the big back to normal so applejack was sent flying and falling face first into a barn!

the brain then took note of alan and said, "idiot brother the reverse mutation setting! Use it on alan he's powers come form being genetically spliced! You can depower the heatblast knock off!"

doctor then took note and said," good idea!" he then went to fire only for Alan to make flaming rocks pop up to block it as he said," Ben you going to have to handle the bat! I have to save my powers!"

Ben took a note and adjusted his hat looking through it, "well time for you!" he said hitting it to become Shockrock!

the new alien smirked as he clapped his hand sending off a shock wave that made animo's ray gun stop working.

Animo looked at it trying to fire but the brain on top of him, "he sent out an EMP my tank is EMP proof but your make shift mutation ray is not!" a flaming rock then hit Animo in the gut knocking him over and setting him on fire!

the made man then dove into the animal drinking water to put himself out as he screamed, "I AM ON FIRE!"

the bat then got up only for Ben to fire off a lighting bolt shocking it and knocking it out!

he then walked over to Aj who was outcold and hit the dial becoming clockwork to rewind her time to just when she was about to hit it.

but this time he caught her, "got you sister!" he put her down as Applejack looked at Animo making bubbles in the drink tank, "so this here is all done!"

clockwork seemed to vanish but appeared by the raygun rewinding time around it to fix it! he then shot the knocked out bat turning it back into a normal fruit bat, "Now we are! Fluttershy would never forgive us if we didn't unmutated the poor thing!"

Later on at Kevin's hosue.

Silver spoon's jaw was dropped," what do you mean you are moving?"

Kevin sighed as he got down to her and tiara, "Gwen is going to collage I am following to keep dudes off her! You don't know they could be a smart super powered guy waiting to take her form me And that isn't happening!"

tiara blinked as she said," she won't do that she loves you big brother! Like us!" she said tearing up.

Kevin hugged them as he said," it's ok this is what is suppose to happen! Even Ben is thinking of moving out as there is to many people at his house!"

the two little fillies were hugging him back as Diamond said," We're going to miss you big brother!"

Silver spoon sniffled," now how are we going to get reports so easily we had a hero living under the same roof making it so easy for our web show hero interview!"

the older sibling said," hay now the Tennyson sisters would be happy to help same with Jessica."

Meanwhile at the Tennyson house.

Ben walked to his car to see Twilight trying to magically unpack his bags but he became Terraspin and grabbed her horn stopping her magic," nice…. Try!"

megan then came in the little four year old or at least that's how she looked walked over holding a drawing. Of the family together marked with names in front of the house," for you big brother bye bye!" she gave it to him and hugged his leg before walking off.

Ben timed out as he said," see the baby is taking it better then you girls! Would it help you all get if, if I told you the apartment is going to be shared with Jessica?"

Sandra came in, "moving in with a lady with out putting a ring on her!..." the mother was cut off as Ben opened a ring box showing it.

Twilight's jaw dropped as the other Tennyson women came in to look at it as Carl walked by saying," that's one of my grandmother's rings I gave it to him and knew!" they all looked to him shooting glares.

Rarity smiled her eyes sparkling, "so you are planning?"

Ben nodded as he said," if I don't get cold hooves it'll be as soon as we unpack!" he said closing it to put it up as he closed his truck and opened the door, "wish me luck!" he said driving off.

later on that night.

lucy was on her couch sighing, "Jessie honey I miss our baby girl!"

jessie walked in holding her phone out, "yeah big day for her moved out and now!" well she point to the picture of her hugging Ben with one arm showing the ring on her finger with the shine of his horn In the selfie with the hash tag engaged.

Lucy gasped jumping up, "we are going to have mermare grandbabies!" she said picturing an anthro pony with a back fin and fish tail happily swing in the ocean dressed in a little water proof white dress. "oh so fucking cute!"

To be continued


	40. Chapter 40

In the Tennyson house in the Garage the sisters were gathered.

Megan walked in the little four year old in Ben's old five year old outfit holding a map a trash can lid as a shield and a bucket on her head,' I am ready to help keep the city safe while big brother is away.

Applejack petted her head," that right there is very Cute little filly but you's just two young! You got six more years till you can be hero!" she said lightly tapping her to get her moving. "family cute!"

Megan sighed, "aaaww I want to put a dirty mop in vilgax's face!" she said sadly leaving.

Pinkie pie shivered as she said," Now that is yucky!"

Twilight clapped her hands as she said," Ok ok Back on track Ladies! Big brother should enjoy his honey moon with Jessica! So we will be having to step up our game! Kevin and Gwen have left so it's the Tennyson sisters time to shine Copper tapped me into red spot alerts so we will get the news!"

Applejack adjust her top as she said," ah's be going patrolling with Alan!"

Rainbow dash put hands on her hips, "Pierce wants my help checking the harbor today! With I don't have to say the big problem here!"

Fluttershy put up a map of undertown, "undertown! The newly found by the humans alien town! Under our feet! It's crime rate has been higher sense Vilgax lost! So we need to focus on there!"

Rarity smiled," I am going with Rook to investigate the crime! Pinkie you want to Join?"

Pinkie pie smiled as she put her phone in to her hand bag, "sure! Adam needs a guide for his weak release by the way super happy about it! had to beg grandpa for a month for it! using every cute move I had! End up needing to use Megan to brake him for it!"

Later on in under town.

Pinkie pie Rarity, Rook, Adam dressed in a red spot outfit came to the ruins of a store.

Pakmar popped out of the rubble " stupid thugs! They ruin pakmar's shitter shop!"

Adam then kicked at a tub like thing as Pakmar said," it alien shitter shop! Did a model for all five standard digestive system types! They say pay for protection but if we don't pay they ruin shop!" before he could say more he screamed and ran as a crabdozer jumped down.

Rarity quickly held out a hand making a shield to block it's charge as she said," I am sorry but what is a heatblast eater doing here? And why is it after us and Not Aj and Alan! Alan is a heatblast!"

Rook held the prototool in gun mode and as the thing backed up and Rarity dropped her shield he fired on it and said, "indeed a good question."

Pinkie pie pulled out of her hair a kitchen sink and throw it at the thing hitting it up side the head making it turn to her shocked.

Adam pulled out a blaster and fired, "here is another thing you all need to take note of the Caller around it's neck!" he said shooting the Caller!

rook jumped out of the way of a charge and he put the prototool on his shoulder to go to torrent mode for easier avoiding , "Note taken! A caller shows it is a trained animal!"

Pinkie pie was pulling out of her hair other random heavy objects to throw, "so why is simple it was trained to attack Tennysons out in the open and two Tennysons here! This os plum loco!"

rook blinked and said, "Crazy fruit?" Adam yelled out, "figure of speak!" he said throwing a grenade.

the thing explode below the Crabdozer making it fall down into undertown by braking the farther into undertown. "and probably not trained to attack Tennyson probably trained by the gang we are after!"

they all took note of the logical statement as he jumped down after it, "in with case it would return to it's owners!"

they all dropped down and found no crabdozer just some blue lizard dog running away. Pinkie blinked," how does something that big just vanish!?"

Rarity was putting a hand on her hip and said, "Teleporter? Shrink ray? All things we seen Look we know they are shaking up business so how about we just be smart about this?" she said pointing to the stairs to mr Baumann's chop!

they all head up there and in a moment he looked at the two sisters, "No no! every time you Tennyson come in my shop you wreck it! Get out!"

pinkie pie held badge, "We are here about a shake down!"

the shop owner said, "they come in I pay them to leave just let that happen!"

In a moment they heard laughter and there was Pysphon with a chicken man Fistina and bubble helmet.

the alien smirked as he held his wrist laser and fired on Pinkie pie only for Rook to block with the prototool shield, "amazing tech and weapon I'll take it Green boy!"

Rook blinked and said, "I am blue sir!"

the shop keeper," THAT IS A FIGURE OF SPEAK FOR NEW! GET OUT OF THE SHOP!"

the gang members attacked So Pinkie pie punched the chicken man out with one hit to the beak, "still got that earth pony strength!"

Rarity was using her shields to Block Fistina's punched as the alien said," new guy is kind of cute!" in a moment Rarity tackled the woman grabbing her metal arm ripping it off and using it to smash her ody, "HE IS MINE BITCH!"

Psyphon fired on rook who was blocking only for a kitchen sink to hit him in the head as Pinkie pie said, "See we didn't brake shit this time!" she said holding out a V but when she moved her foot she tripped and fell her backside making a hole in the floor she was stuck in.

she tried to get up but cried,"… geee doesn't this make a woman feel like dieting! Can we get some butter or something My flank is stuck in a hole!"

Rook switched the protorool into sword model, "I'll just cut it out so we can chip it out!"

the shop keeper was writing floor repair in a book-marked Tennyson damage coasts.

Pinkie pie was crying, "I need to lay off the cupcakes! Come on Rook cut my big fat ass out literally" She said hiding her face with her hands in shame!

Meanwhile back home.

Megan was walking to the door the little unicorn hovered herself up to the little window out to see who it was , it was just the mail man!

she went down and used magic to turn the knob and take it," hi mr Mail man!" she said taking it!" then closing the door.

she then went to hand it to Carl.

the father looked at it," bill, bill, Letter form my friend bill! Scam, Junk, offer for cards that's a big no! oh look post card form Ben!"

he said looking at it it had Ben as Ripjaws swimming along a coral riff beside the mermaid Jessica both waving.

to be continued.


	41. Chapter 41

Meanwhile on an unknown planet Ben and Jessica were getting out of an alien shipwreck Ben was Graveattack using his hand to crush the button, "Can't believe I had to remake the universe today!"

Jessica held her arm and asked, "you got everything right? Right?" ben nodded.

Meanwhile on Earth on a late night patrol Twilight Cooper, Rainbow dash and Peirce were riding by a mr smoothy, triggering Cooper to say, "Something seems off about mr Smoothy!?"

Peirce took his eyes off the road and the guy they where chasing to look at him, "Not the time Man!" he called out as they came to a wear house. They drove through it's door to see Fistrick walking up in a new mech suit," you like it Tennyson big improvement over the Racer Mechs!" he said banging fists!

Cooper made his eyes glow as the weapon systems eject the ammo, "that's all I can do!"

the Man smirked as he charged to smash the Car forcing them all out, "No disrespect brow but I was ready for that! Under this metal lots or organic tech parts and megawatts powering it! it's an almost all natural mech suit bro!" he said as he went in to smash the Techhead.

Only for Twilight to summon an energy wall to Block it, "Ok then! That's new!" she said dumb founded by how that would work!

Rainbow dash flow out to try and land a kick but the mech moved just as fast allowing him to grab and slam her to the ground," kept an organic version of that super speed engine Lady no using bullet time to try and get me! no disrespect I respect your speed!"

in a moment Peirce started firing off spikes "HAY SHE IS SPOKEN FOR!"

Cooper then looked up making an robotic arm building machine form the assembly line broking the jars holding the megawatts in," but you should have taken this outside

The megawatts quickly traveled through the metal parts to get to there former capture and attack.

Elsewhere in the City Applejack and Alan heard a growl and turned to see A lizard dog thing and in a moment It roared as it changed into a crabdozer!

Alan changed and asked," What on earth did I just see!" he said jumping with flames as it charged only for Applejack to round house kick it's jaw!

the dozer may have been made for eating heat blast but it was facing an earth pony with combat training.

the thing turned back into a dog for a moment before changing once more, this time in to A Terroranchula!

applejack's jaw dropped," … it's like a predator omnitrix! Predatrix!" She called out holding her head at her while covering it's self in it's shock webs.

She jumped over it on to it's back to avoid the shock as she used a rope to grab it's head and steer it into a wall, "AH'S WAS READY TO GRAB THIS THING BY THE HORNS!"

Alan then jumped out firing off a fireball Only for the thing to time out Making Applejack fall to the right and the fireball fly right over the lizard thing.

rain then started putting out Alan's flames just enough to show his face and the dog ran at the sight. "… Wait did it just figure out I wasn't Ben?"

Applejack jumped up cracking her back and said, "the crabdozer that attacked the others! It had the same dam Collar that was it! We needs to report this!"

Later on the plumber base was in an uproar.

Blukic slapped his hand in to his palm, "I am telling you drika it has got to be Albedo he knows how to make an omnitrix! He has to be involved!"

Driba rolled his eyes and said, "yes but he is ego makes him want to prove himself better then Ben! Unlashing an animal to hunt him Not something he would do! To simple TO logical and most unlikely it's to effective!"

Max walked up holding his chin, "and it can't be! Phil turned into a terroranchula when Ben was a Kid! That had to have been a prototype test Run!"

Driba Did a victory dance as Blukic said," test albedo could have still helped finish the predatrix! With by the way that is a horrible name! how about nemetrix!?"

the other Galvan said, "Sir. Predatrix is already in the memo it's too late for a name change! Besides I like it!" they then got in to a fight over this!"

Elsewhere In it Fluttershy was walking around down to the cells, "you can't fool me! I know you have been after the watch! After getting a chance to use it! With two brains this would be something you can do ANIMO!"

She then blinked as she screamed at an empty Cell! She then opened it, "ok!" she grabbed a shark plushy with bat wings and squid tentecles and a chicken tail feather. " the Crazy is here just not the two in one brothers!" she said holding her chin as she looked around.

She then saw a crack on side of the Can and said," please tell me they didn't!" she then pushed it, and in a second the John fell over cracking revealing a tunnel, "he hollowed out the toilet!" she said wide eyed and grossed out.

she then looked at it no longer hooked up, "where did he go wait!" she then sniffed the plush and dropped it," gross! The plushes are crap bags! Eee eeeww eeewww!" She screamed running to the sink to see it didn't work "…. Oh gross they pissed here didn't they!"

She then ran out screaming to the public bath room to wash her hands as much as she could. "this is so fucking gross why the hell did I over think it!" She screamed grossed out before heading back to the cell putting on gloves.

she pulled out a flahs light form her pocket and head down it. "come on let's explore the crab shoot escape tunnel!" She said sarcastically, looking at the stream of water, "so much poo water!"

she then spotted a rat and saw the rat's head was twice the size of it's body making it unable to move she jumped and had a look of horror on her face as she walked around it. "Ok so the crap juice has mutagenetic chemicals in it!... is that illegal dumping or just all the out of this world stuff being flushed daily around here!"

She then came to ants in a line and looked around a corner to see one giant one with make by Animo craved into his back side. "yeah so not creepy!" she then blinked as she looked to it! "if only I smelled like one wait!" she then pulled out a bag and used it to get some of the stream, "so gross mr normal ants stand still please!"

she then dumped it and stepped on the ant as it grow! She held her stomach at the large half body missing ant!

She then shivered as she dipped her wing in to it's juices and shivered, "I will never be clean!"

she then flapped and landed on the big ant that carried her along. "Well just wait till you take me to animo then!"

she said sitting and sighing. "My adventure just had to be the gross one!"

to be continued.


	42. Chapter 42

when Fluttershy made it to the Anthill she fly up to the top and landed, "ANIMO!"

Animo turned in his king ant costume and he said " Oh look it's the cute Tennyson here to meddle in our plans brother!" the brain on his head, "Statement agreed!"

Fluttershy jumped a little and covered herself, "Ok kay creep! Just please tell me you made the predatrix!?" he seemed confused as she said," this freaky alien Dog is running around with a bootleg omnitrix that turns it into the things that eat my brothers transformations!"

Animo held his chin as he said," yeah… you know that is pretty smart We should have thought of that brother!"

the brother then said, "Agreed very cleaver idea!"

the yellow mare's jaw dropped," wait wait!" she held her hands out here, "I came to confront you about this AND YOU ARE NOT THE CAZY ASSHOLE WHO SICKED A HELL HOUND OUT ON MY BROTHER!" she declared stomping a hoove to show aggression as was equine instinct to do.

Animo held his chin and said," yeah me and my brother are planning to mutate every ant on the planet a giant under our control! Granted Antarctica will not be under our control as that is the only place with out aunts!"

Fluttershy's eye twitched as she growled giving the stare making Animo Freeze he was to frozen to order his ants! The brain in the jar said," Even I am frozen!"

the mare gave the stare walking, "I walked through shit water! Had to kill and mutate an ant with shit water! Cover my wing in ant guts to sneak here to end the hell hound and now you are telling me you are not the guy!"

She growled making fists, "And worst of all you aren't even planning on taking over the world it's just most of the world! With a cliché so old! It was stupid when it was New!" in a moment in rage she kicked the controls down making it land in the middle of the tower making it explode braking the machine.

She kept looking at the Animos as she point to the left, "I MEAN DID YOU THINK THIS THROUGH! Bug spray army dead!" She said pulling out a can and spraying a giant ant that was about to attack her and it fell over. "your plan would have failed even if I hadn't broke it!"

the brain then said, "ambush would have allowed for damage and chaos!" it stated and Fluttershy growled at the brain. Making it's jar bubble as it said," I just figuratively shit myself!"

Animo looked up at his brother and said," don't worry brother I shit my pants for both of us!" the brain said," thank you brother!"

the yellow Mare was growling as she said," GO BACK TO JAIL NOW!"

he had his arms out to use as flame throwers but the machines broke when she gave them the stare. How did that even work, "I said Go to jail asshole!"

Animo held his hands up walking down the stairs as he said," ok ok we're are going!" she kept looking at him!

She followed. This continued all the way back to Bellwood back to the plumber base and through it's halls till Animo got into a new cell and said," See went back to jail! Please dorp the stare now! I can't crap my pants anymore! I don't know how there was that much in me!"

the professor brain then said, "yes please stop it!"

Fluttershy then walked off Max walked up but she shot the stare, "I am going to go to the showers and clean shit water and bug guts off my fur and feathers! Drop some bug spray on a giant ant hill with giant fire breathing pants out In the desert about five miles form here!"

She then walked into the girls shower and opened a locker with her name on it and said," And spare outfit! I am going to need to burn this one!"

after she was done she walked out in white jean shorts and a pink sports bra as she no shoes, "What it is my gym cloths!" she said looking at to guys and shooting them the stare! Making them back away.

She then walked over to the communication center and hit a button and said," hay dad Animo was a no go! So we still don't know who is making the predatrix!" she sighed at it!

Carl then spoke up and said, "I know sweetie!" she was clearly on speaker and his face wasn't shown.

As carl had an energy shield gauntlet on one arm and the three finger gun built in glow on the other blocking strikes form a thunder bigs mace and shooting him in the gut," sorry sweetie Daddy has to hang up bacon is trying to eat him!"

In the base Fluttershy blinked as she asked," …..Wait what now?"

Meanwhile Sandra and jessie were shopping for baby stuff as Jessie picked up a onesie and said," yes this won't work! I mean how did you get stuff for Megan she had to be special ordered or made by the plumbers! Because our grandbabies are going to ponies, and merfolk! This is a how to prep nightmare but I want the merpony grandbabies so bad!" She said picturing a cute little anthro mermare with green fur swimming in the ocean.

Sandra nodded and said, "we had it all special made we'll do that for them!" they said holding arms and jumping.

Lucy was watching this in the mail as her left eye twitched," this two have gone grandbaby crazy!"

Jessie span around and point at her wife, "Like you haven't? they are coming back soon!"

the blonde then held her arms up " and Jessica Said not pregnant! I mean have you two stopped to think about biology you want a horse and a fish to make a hybrid! You would need high tech or magic to make that work!... well I mean they could always have a child through Ripjaws but that's a fish and a fish so it works! So merman or mermaid not mermane or mermare! I mean honestly I know we are in the world of magic and alien but common sense still applies to both!"

Sandra rolled her eyes as she said, "and if Eunice hadn't gotten pregnant by Braeburn you would be right! But Pony and cyborg fish made a baby! Your argument is invalid!"

Lucy jumped as she held her head, " "… Eunice can copy DNA to make herself a match because of tech part of cyborg fish! She already had the high tech answer built in to her! Literally!"

Sandra was looking at cribs, "And Ben has magic as he is a unicorn! So your point!"

Lucy then walked out, "it's four forty five! I am going to a bar! And I will sit till the clock hits five! Then I am going to get so drunk I will pass out and piss myself! I'll be home in the morning hung over!" she said leaving them.

Meanwhile on the ship back home.

Jessica was sitting beside Ben as she said, "so your Grandma gave you the spell that will let us have a foal….. should we tell either of our moms?"

Ben held her hand and said," hell no! they will start talking about ten grandbabies!"

the red head sighed, "more like twelve that's mommy jessie's lucky number!"

to be continued.


	43. Chapter 43

Now While Ben and Rook where running After an elastic Alien woman who stole a fusion power Core, Down in undertown there was another adventure happening.

Jessica was happily walking around with a happy little spring in her step She was walking around Till she spotted something large breathing Acid!

a hippie wildvine said," Wait Screegit's only do that in nitrogen!" he said pointing Jessica looked to the collar and said, "One earth's air has some Nitrogen!"

the plant looked Stunned and Jessica point to the Collar, "Also the red spike Collar is a knock off omnitrix that works with none intelligent life forms DNA!"

the plant turned to look at her," And what makes you think I believe that!"

At witch point Blarney Hokestar walked out a screegit underhis arm in a shield as he showed him video of Khyber braking in his dog's collar scanned it then turned into one!

Pax adjusted his glasses, "Ok camera's don't lie and I get the shield but they are still endangered man!" Hokestar held up paper work, "Sir I am a breeder of there kind! If I don't have two I can't do my job in making them not endangered!"

Pax looked at it and handed the papers back, "Oh sorry bro didn't know! Anyway lady how do you know so much about it!"

before Jessica could say anything Blarney point to her and said, "Are you an idiot man this is Mrs Jessica Jackson Tennyson Wife of Ben10! She knows about this because the owner of that device is trying to kill her husband!"

Pax gasped, "Ok it's not a real endangered lfie form so I am down with taking it done!" he said reaching in to his coat to throw seed bombs at it With only seemed to make it mad as it head for them!

Jessica pulled them into an ally way! Hokestart point to his tank, "if we could dome it I could suck it into this thing making it shrink! Or at the very least change!"

Jessica looked at the phone, "Wait wait! Look the hunter whistled to get the dog thing to change! That sound was reported!"

Pax thumbed up it as he said, "it's trained and I just so happy to be a pro with my flute!" he said pulling it out, "I can try to match the sound to make it change man no need to cage it! just need to get ti small enough to take the thing off the poor creature!"

he played it and in a moment the thing became a root shark and Pax said," Ok most have messed up!" he said as he continued Next it wasa beached Sandripper then pax got it to muroid!

Jessica then ran and covered it's ears as the whistle kept playing, "perfect professor can you help me unlock it!"

the professor ran over to help by covering it's ears as Khyber came down holding his knife," well you outwitted me!" he said pulling out a hunting rifle,' I'll need to hunt Tennysons personally!"

Pax then throw seed bombs at him as he said," YOU HUNT MAN THAT AIN'T RIGHT!" Khyber jumped back form it as he fired Shooting of Pax's head off only for it to regrow, "What a rush man!"

Hokestar was covering the aliens ears as Jessica messed with the collar," come on it has to work like the omnitrix So!" she turned the dial and said, "Please work Please work!" she said smiling as it unhooked turning it back into a lizard dog and she held it, "yes the original unlock code works!"

Khyber's eyes widened as he growled, "should have known Ben's Wife would know how to handle an omnitrix! But it matters not only a none Sentience can use it!"

Hokestar then replaced the blank tank on his thing with his pet screegit and sucked up the thing and it looked on to him.

The peddler smiled as he said, "Now friend touch it!" the pet did it's trick of touching the collar and hit it!

Hokestar dropped the thing and in a moment it became a root shark and dove at Khyber making the hunter Run off screaming throwing a smoke bomb pellet!

Hokestar then tipped his hat," I'll happily keep my pet transformed while we head to a nice plumber room were we can filter out the nitrogen to allow us to remove this bootleg form it's neck! Peacefully.

Pax waved the smoke away, "Man that hunter needs to go down dude! I am coming want to make sure it's humane!

Later on at the base.

the screegit was back in it's bumble tank under hokestars arms as the professor handed it over to Max, "I'll happily hand over my pregnant female to the game preserve plant as law states to make sure the pups are protected not traded for money! But I will keep my proof of owner ship to get them back once the pups don't need there parents anymore!"

Max then looked to Pax and smiled," you Know the wild game planet needs Rangers I think you would be good at it!"

Pax adjusted his glasses as he said," like wait! Are you offering me a chance to join the man! To protect all of natures creatures that can't protect themselves form jerks like that hunter! Like far out dude! I'll take it!"

Jessica was petting the dog, "this little girl needs a name! how about Zedd? I think Kevin would love him! He wants a pet anyway! I'll call him and see if he wants you!" she kissed the dog's head.

Meanwhile on a ship malware was about to yell but a mutant brainstorm pulled out another one, "you think I would be stupid enough to only make one nemetrix gentlemen and I use the term loosely!"

the crab even said," it and the other have a wireless link! It has all the DNA of the other one so it's like we never lost it in the first place! I have a whole draw filled with unfinished ones!"

Khyber took it as he looked it over," smart but this one isn't finished either it lacks one part for transforming!"

Malware spoke up, "At least he made it so the last six years were not a total waste!" he said shoving Khyber as he held the device, " you lost it because you want the whole family including the wife!"

the hunter got up rubbing his head," I underestimate her knowledge of the omnitrix it won't happen again! Because this time the crab will change the factory code settings!" he declared looking at the crab.

the crab rolled his eyes," I am the builder not the user that one is on you as well Sir! But relax I can make the part in a month! I would take that time to get a new attack dog Khyber! Or petter yet steal one of vilgax's old blank DNA robots we could use! For remote transformations and no training! Best part is we can program that to only target Ben not the other Tennysons So this doesn't happen again!"

Malware walked off, "Leave the drone to me! you get the spare nemetrix running again!" he said throwing it back to the crab.

the crab caught it, " very well Predatrix how there they call my work that stupid name it's the nemetrix!"

to be continued.


	44. Why would you take a unicorn fishing anyway?

A few days later in undertown.

Max was in a boat fishing with Megan and magister Patelliday

Megan rolled her eyes and made her horn glow anodite purple as she made a sphere in the water and pulled out an orb with a fish in it and cracked the orb like an egg in to the tank, "that's one for me! nothing but gloating rights!"

Max looked and was about to say something but Patelliday laughed," come on Max that ain't no different then Noodling using what you got instead of a rod and reel!" Megan looked confused.

so the fish man put some bait in his hand nad held it other water and in a moment he pulled out a fish on his arm and hit it to make it fall off into the tank, "That's noodling!"

The little filly then said," that's the most red neck thing I will ever see and I am only five now!"

Max sighed but his fish friend flexed as he said, " well yeah it was invented to catch cat fish! Little traitors there I tell you! the cat fish not the people noodling! But if you want to catch fish with your natural abilities I got you beat as I can deep see hand fish!" he spoke as he jumped in to the water turning tailed.

Megan smirked and made a bubble around herself out of mana and jumped under She said smirking as she magically moved the bubble around slightly faster then the plumber could swim and she opened it for a moment to let in a little fish witch she held up.

the magister held his chin watching this as he said," I underestimated you little lady! That was clever bubble to breath by magicing up Air and water out so you can catch fish! Nice now this is catch and release for gloating rights!"

the filly pushed the fish out of the bubble with out opening it at all As she did a little three sixty spin in it, "wee!"

The fish man reached his hand in the bubble to pet her on the head as he said," ain't you just cute! Oh wait is that deep fried krill?" he said smelling and going to bite it only to see a robot pirate was holding it and the robot grabbed him by the tongue and pulled him along!

megan held on to his arm trying to stop the robot but she was just a unicorn not an alicorn she couldn't the robot was dragging them both as she said," Great you got yourself noodled! That really works!"

she then pulled a phone out of her overalls stomach pocket and she typed, "oh this robots are mechaneers models made on oh look your home planet! How ironic! They have claws that turn into axes or knife depending on submodels!

Soon they came to a ship and were taken on to see earth ships in bottles as Megan gasped," they will run out of air!" when she gasped she let go of the magisters arm and fell off sense it was dry she dropped her bubble!

the magister tried to say something but it came out but he pointed to the ships!

Megan blinked and said," I am just going to go with he wants me to free the ships in the bottles! Before the people run out of air! " she said using magic to hover herself up to it and she said, "this is going to be a work out!" She said phasing in to a bottle then opening the launch door form inside the bottle while filling it with air!

she then magically made the ship eject the model and once it floated up she used magic to make the bottle turn into sand and she sighed before jumping off making her bubble to go back to the ship to repeat this for all the other ships!"

That is when the mechaneers brough Patelliday to captain Kork as a tied up still living sushi plater making him roar in rage, "I WANTED IT COOKED!"

The plumber said," Calm down like I would really let you eat me man! Enjoy comedy you are going to want it sense your little captured ships thing is ruined!"

the captain hit a button to see the last of his ships being sent out and he blinked " HOW EVEN!"

THe fish man then said, "Simple the littlest unicorn!" he said laughing making the pirate turn to slash him with his energy hook only for a mana bubble to form over the fish man and he looked up to see Megan's horn glowing. " me lunch was right it be a little unicorn!"

That is when the magister said," Little lady ironically this guy is my natural predator but his kind can't breath water! It's why my kind left the land almost completely behind! You get what I am saying Megan?"

the little unicorn smirked as she made her horn glow and fired off one massive mana blast before bubbling herself as the ship flooded with water making the Captain scream as the ship start to brake.

five minutes Later.

Megan floated up to the harbor happily using her bubble to drag the still tied up magister by the tail to it!

where she dropped the bubble and used magic to untie the ropes.

he got up and cracked his back, "thanks little lady now let's call your grandpa he is probably worried sick by now and all that crap sense either one of us called to say sorry robot pirates noodled me! had to save hostages!"

Megan smiled jumping for joy, "I saved the day at five! Yes I beat my big brothers record!" she said doing a happy little dance!

The fishman petted her head," good little Tennyson! Now come while I call to explain to your parents how about ice cream on me! Baumann has my fave seaweed and I think we both earned a little treat today!"

Megan jumped, "yeah he is the only guy who sells sunflower ice cream!" she said happily about it.

the magister pulled out his badge to make a call, "then what are we waiting for let's go get us a pint and some spoons well you need one sense you can't digest the container like I can! I'm just going to bite it! You understand!"

the littlest Tennyson said " yeah I understand I seen my big brother go Ripjaws when they didn't have a spoon once!"

the old red spot then said," yeah that's understandable use of my kind's DNA!" he then looked to a person, "hay what's wrong ain't you never seen a fish that can walk on land babysitting a unicorn before…. Well I guess you haven't but still rude to stare directly!"

Later on when Megan was home Carl and Sandra were yelling At Max for losing the five year old they trust him with!

Megan who was magically making herself float was spinning in the air behind them as she was on a sugar rush form the ice cream and was smiling ear to ear as she said," sugar sugar sugar yay!"

Elsewhere.

Dr Psychobos was working on the back up nemetrix as he said," I could spent the next few days building this part or I could save time and take it form the omnitrix… I'll do the later it sounds more fun anyway!"

to be continued.


End file.
